Lethal Injection Survivor Instinct Part 1
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Festival of Celebration and Kaitou Kid is set to arrive. But what happens when in the midst of battle fear strikes into Conan's eyes as he sees his most feared enemy amounts the crowd.
1. 1

Lethal Injection 

The big day had arrived the day most popular and happily celebrated day of the year in Japan. Branded the best day of the year as everyone's favourite and most celebrated day. Sonoko`s birthday her official seventh birthday.

Sonoko`s birthday parties were always getting bigger with each year and more expensive with each year and really different than any other. Sonoko always got what Sonoko wanted and what she wanted this years was her one and only kaitou Kid to attend her Birthday Party for a Heist.

When Sonoko was nine years old and vacationing in America she was bored and decided to watch American TV. A channel called "MTV". She thought curiously flipping through the channels and as soon as her eyes saw it they brightened up and she screamed enthusiastically singing and dancing along to 'My sweet sixteen'. She then decided she knew what she wanted her tenth Birthday party to be like.


	2. 2

Conan was tired with yet another double murder and another display of the dim-witted 'Sleeping Kogoro'. "Is he getting worse or am I getting more impatient" he said face palming his head. Conan was getting ready to go to bed, walking past the drunken Kogoro singing Yoko Ono songs while smoking and drinking at the same time (one of Mouris only skills).

Conan now has now actually got his own room now, well any way that's what Kogoro called it in reality it was an old cupboard used for cleaning equipment and is now being used as Conan`s room. Small and yet enough space for him and his belongings in reality this room was just another reminder/ nightmare showing 'Shinichi' how small he really was and the nightmare at he has to live in such a small body and his reality then at struck him again painfully.

Reading the heist note one more time sighing. He loved _KID_ heists more and more than the last one, it made him feel like a detective again and HE did get the credit. He really loved and missed. It is not about the glory or the fans he loved but the atmosphere and feeling he got it made him feel like 'Shinichi' again. It truly was the only time adults treated as an equal and not as some brat. At least _KID_ thought of him as an equal and dangerous laughing thinking.

* * *

 **Flashback*** _KID_ screaming "hellish soccer balls" only time he ever seen kid panic and fear in his eyes* **End of flashback**.

* * *

Thinking if he really was going to the heist or not. He loved them but it would be a Suzuki heist and this one would be BIG as it would be Sonoko`s birthday and he really didn't want to be the ' _KID KILLER'_ in front of thousands of people cheering on _KID_ while Sonoko screaming for him to capture _KID-SAMA_ for herself, even though she has a loving and devoted boyfriend. He was fed up playing puppet to her, Kogoro and everyone else. All he knew is Jirokichi Suzuki had something planned and it was going to be a **BIG SURPRISE**. And it would definitely involve him. Making him feel more like a puppet and a child. Deciding if to go or not he would sleep on it.

He woke up and decided to go for Ran`s sake. He knew the Chaos of Sonoko`s birthday would be like and how chaotic it would be. Ran would need company from the chaos.

As Morius and company were walking to the secret location of the party, Conan started to feel uncomfortable and nervous he could swear someone was watching him as Haibara got closer to him putting her hood up and clutching to Conan`s shoulder digging her fingernails into him fearfully.

Then Conan knew in an instant Haibara`s sixth sense was picking up _them_ ' _The Black Organization_. They were here watching and following them. He tried to reassure her by comforting her holding her hand covering her so they won't recognize either of them.

He then saw Bourbon and was relieved physically calming down settling telling Haibara "Everything's fine and will be ok "waving to him while smiling not looking were they going turning the corner. Not seeing the Porsche 356A as they walked by it as men dressed all in blacked clothing came out the car. Conan and Haibara stumbled into the two men both of them falling to the ground, now getting back up ready to apologize, they saw flash of black. Then saw the license plate immediately recognized the license plate.

It was too late now as Gin and Vodka were standing right in front of them. They were standing still in fear, as they stood still all five of them. The others still walking ahead laughing happily not noticing the two missing children and Professor.

It only took Gin one second to recognize Haibara and then another ten seconds to process the fact that she is a child and that she is ALIVE. Then looking at the boy beside her shielding her with his life with fear on his eyes but eyes filled with determination and hope staring at him eye to eye not flinching 'No child ever does that. Heck rarely an adult could without flinching' he did not know what it was about this boy but he saw him as a threat to himself and his entire organization, he recognized this boy but from where? Then to the old fat man trying to pull both children back. Laughing he was no threat.

"Shiho Miyano" Gin said confirming to be true with Haibara`s fear at the name as she was shaking now in fear, too scared to run and too scared to move. Smiling Gin now as he brought out a gun and Vodka grabbing Haibara. And then he saw Gin nod to the boy now grabbing Conan.

Agasa tried pulling them back but Gin immediately saw him as a means to an end and shot him straight through the heart. The bullet didn't kill him instantly but Agasa fell back in pain. Falling to the ground in pain screaming in agony. Gin knew this and was smiling watching the unknown man dying in agony, victory was his as he can see how much _Sherry_ cares for this man. 'she loved him, she actually loved him _Sherry_ of all people'. _Sherry_ of all people never cared for anyone Gin thought looking at the small boy with the glasses realizing he must be the reason for the change in _Sherry_.

"Hakase" screamed Haibara was finally able to move with an adrenaline rush, fighting and pulling away from Vodka easily without any thought or consequence running towards Agasa but was stopped by Gin with a bullet to the head, dying immediately. "Only way to kill a zombie" said Gin smiling as the blood flew onto his lips licking it and laughing again.

Conan at this point was beside Agasa comforting him, trying to help him. Trying to stop the bleeding with both of his hands covering Agasa`s heart, his hands covered in blood. Determined to save his life as he come to love Agasa as his father, the only adult in his and 'Shinichi`s' life he could rely on the ever constant in his life and only peace he had as Conan. He was admitting he wasn't leaving Agasa, forgetting about Gin and Vodka. And only focusing on the pain and grief of Haibara`s death hoping the same would not be set for him. Tears streaming down his eyes.

"Shinichi run " said Agasa coughing up blood with all his might trying to push the boy to run. Slowly dying while doing this determined to save the boy. The boy he saw as his own son and loved. Just as the he saw the other child be come to love a daughter lying dead. Conan saw this and was set to run and already planning his vengeance.

But was pulled back by a grinning Vodka, in an even tighter lock than the last time watching as Gin shot Agasa one more time the final time as he heard the bullet go straight for the heart again, Agasa died in a flash. Now realizing the grip getting tighter around his body struggling to breathe. He focused back into reality as he was barely able to cope with what was now happening. back into full reality he was hearing Vodka say "Shinichi?"

"Kudo Shinichi" Conan looked up as he recognized the voice it, was Bourbon. A flash in Vodkas eyes as he instantly knew the name and suddenly realized who this boy was really. Tightening his grip and picking 'Kudo Shinichi' by the collar, the boy determined not to show any fear or pain he was in. As Vodka brought him closer to him pulling off his glasses confirming his suspension.

"Aniki" Vodka said holding Shinichi ready for him to die. "I don`t know how but it is the 'boy wonder' brat detective from the fair you killed I don`t how but he survived" looking at Sherry recognizing they both were the same.

Gin stood still taking in the information given to him, getting angry processing everything the train, the roof, EVERYTHING was this boys fault. It was his own fault feeding him that poison coming to a conclusion that was what made him a child and kept him and Sherry hidden.

Eyes full of evil and hate targeted at Shinichi. Gins eyes even made Vodka loosen his grip on Shinichi stepping back in fear of his own partner giving Gin the chance to grab the detective in his hand. "You will die this time" he said aggressively pointing the gun to Shinichi's temple. "You will die and will hunt down all your loved ones, all the people you have helped and all the people that have helped you. I will make them suffer I make them hate wishing you died at the `t you detective?" Forcing him to face the two loved ones as he saw blood and realised there would be more blood to come more loved ones, more blood. And before he could do anything heard the gun click and the bullet move in barrel. All he saw was darkness and the last words said "Goodnight detective" as he heard more bullets and the sounds of people screaming and the final bullet. BANG!

"Conan" Ran said knocking on the door waking him up. Conan shot straight up sweating in fear and agony clutching at his heart, a reflex he did out of fear he has recently acquired. A pale Conan still sweating looking into his glasses slowly realizing it was only was only a dream and sitting back loosening the grip he had on the blanket almost having a panic attack.

"Conan?" Ran said panicking with concern in her voice, taking a moment to breathe as ran was opening the door watching the handle turn. " I am fine Ran just fell out the bed" not wanting Ran to see the state he was still in. "ok breakfast is almost ready" turning back the handle closing the door.

Conan sat for five minutes and processed his nightmare. He then put his glasses on and walked out the door prepared to phone Haibara and Agasa, he didn't believe in bad luck but the last time he had a dream the felt like this it was the night before everything the happened with Irish and Haibara with Pisico he this as an omen, and he was hell bent on them not going to the party.

* * *

Conan didn`t notice with his fear and still in tack as a dove with a camera on its leg sitting at the porch of the window sill looking in. Then flying away as Conan left the room.

* * *

Flying to her master with a grin on his face ready with other doves flying in with other cameras attached to them. Holding the camera in his hand "So Tantei-kun? what do you have planned?"

Watching the video horror struck into his face as to what could have scared the detective so much. Thinking it was just a case, that horrible double murder last night so much blood it almost made him faint and would give him nightmares. And he only saw a glimpse of the blood to scare him good. He sat "Well Tantei-kun my heist will cheer you up" he said grinning hoping to help the little detective.


	3. 3

Conan was NOT a morning person as he could not drink his 'Sweet Sweet /Bitter Coffee' as he was a child. Now enough of day dreaming about coffee he thought snapping back into reality he needs to phone Agasa and Haibara.

Haibara stood with the phone in her hand sighing he hung up on her 'AGAIN' closing her phone angrily. Edogawa had scared her now she was in deep in thought. She decided on not going. She was tired anyway working on the 'Cure' all night. She was getting closer but she didn`t want to tell Kudo that, getting all his hopes up for nothing last time he thought he was cured and found out he wasn't! She knew it had affected him deeply, not that he would say anything. Him fearing it would make him break, he never showed any visible signs of weakness. "Huh" they really needed a break.

Yawning she decided on going back to bed, she had just gotten to bed before kudo`s phone call. She didn`t want to go anyway that Sonoko went, she drove her mad and "who wants a mad scientist around" Kudo said about her under his breath dryly any time Sonoko was around to drive her insane. She and Sonoko both hated each other and they both knew it. The only reason that Haibara was even invited was because she was the 'Junior Detective League'. She thought of them three cheering and now laughing at the thought of it.

"Hakase" said Haibara scaring giving him the evil eye as he was sneaking yet more junk food that the loved he so much. "oh Ai- Chan" he said trying to change the subject,

"You're not going then, how was Shinichi?" he sounded concerned.

He was trying to hide all the other food that wasn`t on the counter into his secret drawer that he made (well he thought it was a secret but we will get back to that later). He really hated his diet, well the diet that was forced upon him.

"Fine just another nightmare about _them_ and I will pass on the Suzuki celebration" she said as waving heading to bed

"But you can go, I am sure they will have some delicious food" she said giving him a smile as in ' I know about the food, I know everything' Haibara`s creepy version of a satisfied detective.

" Just make sure to get me a Goodie Bag (pausing for a moment) and make sure Kudo is not doing anything idiotic" And she was gone with Agasa deep in thought about the food and then thinking about the new gadget he had made and would make sure he would bring it along to test tonight at the _KID_ heist.

As Haibara watched the cheerful professor from the bedroom, she thought of Kudo`s call and the panic in his voice he had told her about his dream about _them_ he did not go in all into detail but was enough to scare him of all people into calling. The last time she had a nightmare that felt like that, it was when she was confronted with Vermouth again and she saw the nightmare as an Omen and the nightmare before that. She told Kudo about this linking it to her sixth sense about _them,_ they both agreed upon even though it was unlikely he would ever agree to this and now she thought 'Is he picking up a sixth sense about' shaking it off he couldn`t but if he was he would use it their advantage as always did with hers. _They_ were getting closer she could feel it to but who would win? All she knew she had loved ones taken away and she would not have them take again. She would not run in fear this time; this time she would fight for her survival she would fight for Justice and revenge.

* * *

Back at the Mouri household Ran, Kogoro and Conan gathered around the table eating breakfast, Conan still tired and still a bit shaken looking like a white ghost, ran smiling happily and cheerfully talking about the days main events. And Kogoro not paying attention sitting with one hand on the table clutching to his head, yes, he had yet another hangover and the idiot didn`t ever regret his actions from the previous night.

"So, Ran is being thinking, Haibara`s not feeling well and it would be good for her to have a friend with her, so (he said hesitating) is was thinking about giving Sonoko`s birthday as miss or coming later on" Conan said pleading like a kitten with big eyes looking at Ran in the eyes.

Ran was ready to say ok, looking at Conan he didn`t look too well himself he looked like he needed more sleep and more to eat. But Kogoro slammed his fist down on the table and with the other picking the 'brat' up with the other yelling

"You dam well are, I am not losing my pay check...I mean I am not letting you disappoint the Sonoko girl again with your disappearing act "Kogoro said chucking Conan over the table.

He was now trying to hide the pay check that he had on the table. He was being paid by Jiro chi Suzuki to get the _KID KILLER_ there. The old man practically praised the brat for his vendetta with _KID,_ the old guy was crazy spending all the money on the stupid fight he could have spent it much on better things like beer.

Jirokchi Suzuki thought of Kogoro as an alcoholic, chain smoking fool. But he really wanted to defeat _KID,_ so he had to have Conan there he always won with his help. He really loved winning and loved telling everyone about this, especially to the media. Kogoro didn`t want to go. So, he was unsure Conan would come and decided to pay Kogoro to go and to keep him there for the party he was told of Mouris weakness. So, Yoko Ono would be performing at the end of the party and be a protector of the **surprise** for _KID._ He made it clear he would not let Kogoro in without the boy and he would not get to his precious Yoko Ono.

So, it was FINAL Conan was going whenever he liked it or not, but at least Conan got to see Ran karate chop Kogoro into apologizing and begging Conan to come. As they watched the news find out the location and the location was Bell Tree Tower. Of all places, just last week there was The Sniper and previous week was the whole Lupin thing. They were all secretly dreading it. The place had just been repaired so high hopes. Yoko Ono came on the screen and Kogoro was up like lightening "Yoko Yoko" screaming and his hangover was gone. And he we fully dressed in full formal attire. In the meantime, Ran and Conan were still eating breakfast being far too used to this strange behaviour.

Everyone made it safe and sound to Bell Tree Tower and all excited eager for the party to begin. While looking out the tower watching everything get prepared for the party. Mean while an eager thief was watching with binoculars in an opposite building laughing and waiting for the party to begin.


	4. 4

And the Party begun with a grand entrance with Sonoko and Makoto dressed as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Makoto was dressed in shining Armour as he really was a knight in Shining Armour in real life. He was wearing a crown which Conan estimated the cost and that it belonged to a real king, it was worth about two million pounds probably belonging to an English King. Sonoko was wearing a beautiful violet silk dress fit for a Queen, with jewels attached and a sparkling tiara, worth far more than the crown. And funny enough Sonoko was wearing the BLACK STAR PEARL as an engagement ring, making it clear they both were in love and engaged without having to say a word. Conan had to admit he was happy for them both but also felt saddened by how everyone else was moving on without Shinichi'.

And yes, the party was dressed themed Kogoro was dressed as the detective Columbo, rather suiting him well mostly wearing his own clothes and giving him an excuse to smoke all day. The Junior Detective were all dressed as Sherlock Holmes and loving their costumes, Ran was dressed Xena Warrior Princess. He had to admit she was beautiful he thought with a red face. And Conan was dressed as Ash Ketchum to catch a rare Pokémon a _Dove_ _._ The other guests were dressed up as well there was a parade of people dressed up. About a thousand people, _KID_ wouldbe here in disguise or so Conan thought. The invitations were electronic wrist trackers, identifying each person and their exact location in Japan. And they would shock you with each step you take closer to the very top of the tower where no one was to go.

Jirokchi Suzuki had rented the entire tower as well as twenty-mile radius of the entire town. They say money doesn`t buy happiness and he continued to prove these people wrong and made even them happier in return. He loved to have adventure in life and made his living off this. Being able to make him even more rich. He decided that he would leave his entire inheritance to his niece Sonoko because she also saw the joy in life and had the same spark in life he has and she the right partner in life to be with. He had his Will already written, he wasn`t sick or anything like that he just knew that he would die but not when he would. But he had a feeling the time was getting closer. He was dressed as Willy Wonka and Lupin dressed as Krypto the Super Dog oddest pair but they seemed the perfect match.

The Party began with Two Mix singing on top a built stage. They eventually pulled the 'Junior Detective League' on stage to sing along with them and dance. Conan refused to sing and no one could blame him. But he was having fun, they were all having fun, he had not felt like this in a long time. He felt free like nothing can go wrong, so he relaxed and started to fun. Little did he know everything would go horribly wrong, today and this would be one of the worst days of his life.

As the hours passed the festivities became more and more bewildering from flame throwers. From Makoto and Ran fighting to see who is best fighter but they took so long they decided to call it an even match laughing it off.

To watching videos of the Suzuki family, to them having a Performance of Romeo and Juliet. A petting zoo for the children and somehow getting a giant Ferris wheel in the middle of the square, to having other rides appear and having other rides somehow magically appear. The Suzuki family made their own magic with their money.

And they had magicians as well with amazing magic tricks. From the smallest to largest of names and Conan could swear one of them was _KID_ himself performing as an Illusionist. That was cutting himself in half and legs disappearing for the doves to appear and disappear for the thief to reappear behind Conan, slightly startling him but he knew it was coming. And again, disappearing to appear on stage with roses falling from the sky into audience.

Once the 'illusionist' was done on the stage, then came the next performance and Conan quickly followed him curious to see if it really was _KID._ And he was right but he fell for the trap. As the door behind slammed shut creating a gust of wind sending him flying onto a seat. And as he tried to get up he realized he was tied down and couldn`t move. Fishing wire he realized but before he could go into more thought in detail of the trap _KATIOU KID_ was in front of him face to face, monocle to glasses, with his legendary shark grin.

* * *

"Looks like I caught me a Tantei-kun!" _KID_ said smirking. Realizing _KID_ was using himself as the bait and now he was the fish, he was the bloody prey.

 _KID_ stood still waiting for Conan`s most likely violent out outburst, but shockingly he was met with silence for the past ten minutes. Realising it was getting closer for everyone on performing stage to be finished and realizing the silence he was been met with was to stall him.

* * *

Conan came to the conclusion that _KID_ realised this so sighing "So _KID_ what exactly do you want?"

 _KID_ surprised by Conan calm response decided to go straight the truth " I merely want to have a chat with you Tantei-Kun"

Conan face deadpanned in shocked and speechless

"Don`t look at me like that Tantei-Kun, usually when I try merely talking to you I am met by one of your hellish soccer balls" be said mentally flinching at the thought of those balls.

"So, then what do you want to talk about then" Conan said with a smirk on his face and a curiosity in his eyes.

"How could you betray be me Meitantei?" said _KID_ hiding his face in the shadows his voice was sharp as he said it.

"What the hell _KID"_ Conan angry and truly confused at the question.

"Lupin III " he said acidly

"So, what about Lupin?" said Conan"

Is this about him 'borrowing' your identity for a heist!" he said with a smirk.

"Borrow I think you will find he stole my identity " _KID_ said now sounding like angry hurt little child.

Conan could just help but laugh at this _KID_ not realizing the irony in his own words and how ironic it is coming from the thief himself.

"It is not funny Tantei-kun, magicians to not steal from each other " he said sadly

" _KID,_ Lupin is a thief not a magician, though what he does might make him seem like he does magic he is a thief and nothing more," he said pointing out _KID seemed to understand this._

 _"_ Besides I found out who he was within ten minutes after the heist, I know you must be angry at him for using a gun, as your rule states 'No one gets hurt' and because he used a gun on a member of the taskforce and there were some minor injuries. But in the end, he did the honourable thing by you by giving the jewel, thieves honour and all "Conan said trying to reassure _KID._ WAIT why was trying to comfort the thief.

"Sounds like you know him Tantei-Kun?" said the thief

"Yes, well I do I worked with him before that heist... Wait a minute are you the _Great Kaitou Kid_ jealous?" he said humorously not expecting what _KID_ would say next.

"No" he said using his poker face with full force trying to hide the fact that he was.

* * *

Tantei-Kun was his favourite critic and he didn`t like sharing him with other thieves, a thief that might actually be better than him and a thief that his disguise is based on. Any way getting back to the conversation.

* * *

" I do not trust this Lupin III, I do not like his violence and I don`t like the fact that he is violent and has a relationship with a smart but still a child detective" he said accidentally saying too much realizing he sounded far too emotional.

Feeling awkward of what _KID_ said Conan deciding to tell the thief more about his relationship with Lupin so he gave him a quick summary about of his time in Vespania leaving out the bits of his identity being revealed, it is not that he did not trust _KID_ but in reality, he couldn`t when it came to 'Kudo Shinichi'. _KID_ wore a mask meaning he was hiding something and he could only trust Lupin and the others to keep it a secret because they didn`t have a secret identity. Secret identity meant lies and half-truths, it meant dangers and unknowns and he knew this better than anyone. He could trust Lupin because he knew exactly what kind of person he was there was no hidden agenda.

"Gentlemen`s agreement I have with both you and Lupin and his gang "said Conan determined to put an end to this awkward conversation.

"You think I am like Lupin?" the thief said curiously.

"You both a similar in honour, but both of your different types of thieves and major different personalities but both of you care about human life, honestly I don`t see either of you as the evil criminals I deal with on a daily basis" Conan said honestly

 _KID_ taken back with what he had just heard he was honoured and insulted at the same time.

"Ok let's say I believe you that I can trust Lupin is not evil, but can you tell me the same thing about his friend Jigen?" He didn`t trust this Jigen he always wore black and carried a gun, _he_ could be one of _them._

 _"_ Papa ? " Conan said dryly laughing at the thought of it.

"Yes, you can trust him, sure he is weird and is hot-headed but he is a good guy"

"I see" _KID_ said and nothing more.

Wanting to cheer the thief up, he told how he let Lupin go, Lupin saying "I won`t steal anything in Japan I promise"

"I know that you got your revenge on Lupin anyway" Conan said.

He went on explaining catching the thief now curious to find out what he had to say

"I sort of arranged it for you to steal the jewel in Osaka, I knew Lupin would steal it and he would not return it and you would, so I made it available for you and had Hattori ready for Lupin. So, you got your revenge and I stopped him from stealing"

"How did you manage that?" said the thief

"A detective never reveals his secrets!" he said humorously.

 _KID_ just sulking knowing he would not get an answer.

"Now as for tying me up... I think some revenge is in order" Conan said

Now dialling his Power sneakers and getting ready to belt a soccer ball. _KID_ turned around like lightening bolt recognising the sound of the sneakers just now realising the not only was Conan free but has been for quite some time. Grabbing his card gun upon reflex, especially when it comes to those 'hellish soccer balls' the bloody boy was just a sneaky as he was.

* * *

"Conan" someone was yelling.

Distracting them both, it was Ran and was about to enter. Giving the thief the opportunity to escape in puff of smoke, just as Ran entered leaving Conan in the lurches he decided on not telling anyone about his discussion with the thief. Noticing the card on the ground as he was leaving the card was just an apology from the thief and a promise that their battle would continue later on but at the right time. Then the card burned. Flash paper he thought as the card disappeared leaving no evidence the thief was ever there.

As Kaito watched the little detective and his guardian/surrogate sister he knew he could trust the little detective. Things with the organisation where getting more serious and more dangerous, he needed someone he could trust someone who would be safe from _them._ He knew of all people to underestimate the little detective, it was that exactly what caused his first defeat against Tantei-Kun and was never the last.

"Young master are you sure?" Jii said he knew they little detective was trust worthy.

But he was scared of the little boy. He with every heist undermines them and has nearly captured both of them. He was the only one able to prove that _KID_ had an assistant and that was a lucky escape.

"I don`t know how much he knows but he does know about the Organisation" he was referring to the train incident.

"Jii if anything happens to me I want you give everything to Edowaga" Jii was about to say something but Kaito continue.

" He is not like that bastard Hakaba, he is willing to bend the rules as long as it helps people, hell he even went and created the 'sleeping Kogoro I don`t know what his secret is and I am not yet willing to pry into his life, as he has not tried to do the same to me"

"Relax Jii, I will be alive for quite some time, I don`t plan on dying any time soon, but it would be good to have a backup plan just in case" Kaito said with a smile on his face.

The boy had the makings of a thief he was smart, he was a great actor getting better with each day and he was brilliant at manipulating people just as much as himself. He had the gadgets and he even had good contacts in the criminal world. He had made up his mind if anything was to happen to himself like it did his father he decided on leaving the ' _KATIOU KID'_ identity to Tantei- Kun. If decided he to use it or not all Kaito knew he would use the information for the good.

He would not reveal any of this any time soon, to Tantei-kun he was still too young and inexperienced, he would give a few years. Until when he was older but he could give the detective a little nudge by getting him some training that would be Ran`s department. He thought grinning, training the little detective would be fun. He really was getting paranoid all he knew is he had to trust someone outside the circle of _Kaitous._ He secretly thought sees the boy as brother and will do what he can to help.

* * *

 ** _ON ANOTHER NOTE ANY ONE ELSE FIND IT HILARIOUS THAT KATIO USES FISHING LINE IN MAGIC TRICKS AND YET HE IS TERRIFIED OF FISH_**


	5. 5

"Conan, Conan, CONAN" Ayumi yelled at a distracted Conan not paying attention to her, with Genta and Mitsuhiko standing behind with disproval written all over their faces bad you could feel the jealousy in the atmosphere.

"Huh Ayumi , sorry didn`t see you there" Conan said nervously with his with his fingers tugging at his cowlick and a sad look Ayumi.

Trying to change the subject Conan thinking fast he pointed to Yaiba "look there's Yaiba "as Yaiba was signing autographs and taking photos with small children.

successfully distracting the 'Junior detective League' as they ran enthusiastically completely distracted, and forgetting everything else screaming "Yaiba, Yaiba, Yaiba"

Conan needed a minute to himself after Agasa gave him a new gadget today to use against _KID._ He already used one of the new gadgets today to get out off _KIDS_ trap. He thought shamefully looking at his ring, "The Ring Escape Laser" Agasa called it after Hai bara insisted he needed such a gadget as he was always getting kidnapped or trapped somewhere he hated to admit it and never would but she was right. But in short like his watch it only had the one shot and could only use once. So, it would need to be resupplied, he would need to go to Agasa`s with Haibara staring at him with a smug grin on her face. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat _KID like_ he would never see it coming he thought planning ahead for any of _KIDS_ surprises but he could not plan head for _KIDS_ plan because it was truly shocking.

Conan decided to go and talk to Agasa, they decided to go into the small cafe for some privacy, peace and quiet. Conan ordered some Ice-Tea and Lemon Pie while Agasa ordered as much junk food as he could as long as could eat it for taking a break from 'his diet' the food was free for them so it wouldn`t cost them. Conan decided to start to tell Agasa about his encounter with _KID_ _, when_ a crazed looking Sonoko came running trailing Makoto with her with his feet barely touching the ground and him a with a reddened face yet again caused by Sonoko. They now both were dressed in formal yet simple clothes at were expensive and matching.

"Hey brat with the glasses, have you seen Ran?" Sonoko said happily and out of breath.

"No but last is saw her she was going to get some sweets, have you tried phoning her" he said deadpanned knowing Sonoko she would never would have thought to do as she always found Ran by using her lungs as she is very loud. But since it was too loud outside Ran would not be able to hear her.

"No, I haven`t " she said angrily think why does this kid was make me feel like an idiot pointing out the simplest things.

"Ok I will phone her then" she said walking away with the phone in her hand ready to phone Ran, with Makoto standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

Makoto sat down as he knew Sonoko would take some time on the phone as she always did hearing Sonoko speak to Ran on the phone very loudly and sounding manipulative telling her she had a surprise for her and then hung to get ready to meet.

"You have a surprise for Ran?"Conan said with his childish voice also sounding suspicious him knowing Sonoko she was about to set Ran up on a date with some stranger his. He was staring at her angrily and looking protective of Ran.

"Yes, I do brat" said looking at her phone looking at text

"And here he comes now " she said assumed pointing at the door to young man.

Both Conan and Agasa turned to around to the doorway to see who she was referring to and both of them sat in silence in complete shock and horror completely gobsmacked unable to move as walking towards them was none other than Sonoko calling him none other than 'Kudo Shinichi'

"Kudo over here "screamed Sonoko, making the few people in the cafe turn their heads making Conan and Agasa very nervous.

"I saw you no need to yell, it doesn't take a detective to find you" Faux Kudo said sounding annoyed and sarcastic.

"Kudo Shinichi" he put his arm out to Makoto ready to shake hands

"Makoto Kyogoku" he said shaking Faux Kudos hand and the pulling his hand back rather fast. He for a mil a second he was being nervous and scared.

Conan noted this, deciding the Faux was nervous showing his hands for too long especially to Makoto, he was thinking the faux was really _KID_ but he needed more evidence before he came to this conclusion because it might be worse it could be Vermouth. So, deciding to play along and signalling to Agasa to do same. Well for time being any way.

"Hi Agasa and Conan, it has been a while but nice to see you again" said Faux Kudo happily moving towards them.

"Hi Shinichi, so you not working on any cases?" said Conan in his childish voice, sounding cheerful and interested not showing a sign of suspicion, he was getting better at his poker face, acting and keeping secrets, he thought to himself.

"I just finished a case actually so I able to come here and meet you guys and Ran. And to wish Sonoko a Happy birthday as I know how much she loves her birthday"Faux Kudo said convincing almost making Agasa and Conan believe him.

"Well I am off to meet Ran and bring her back to surprise her" she said pushing Faux Kudo in the both seat opposite Conan and Agasa.

"Now you wait here Kudo and you to brat" she said pointing to Conan

"WHAT WHY" Conan said defensively not wanting to be left with himself and Agasa with the Faux Kudo.

"Because you TWO always get distracted or run into yet another murder and if you stay here at least you won`t be able to leave if a murder was to happen here" Sonoko said telling the truth that no one ever dares to say to someone's face.

Faux Kudo now with the same annoyed look on his face as Conan."Fine then I`ll stay here " said faux Kudo annoyed and sighing looking at Sonoko defeated looking like he knew she was right.

"And you to " said Sonoko pushing Makoto into Faux Kudo, therefore making it clear he couldn`t escape.

"Makoto and Agasa keep an eye of these two here while I bring Ran back." said Sonoko giving them the order to babysit the two death magnets.

"If they are both here then Ran won`t be distracted and worried (looking at Conan as she said this) about of them" she said not giving anyone the chance to butt in.

Leaving quickly, she turned around giving all four males a frightening looking "I will be back with Ran and YOU will be here when I come back" she said pointing her finger to Faux Kudo. Then looking at Makoto to make it clear he was to keep the detective there no matter what, as that only thing he was there for.

And before they knew it she was gone leaving the four males in fear and silence for the moment she left the cafe.

Makoto broke the silence as he began talking to the detective trying to keep him there without having to use any force. He had to admit he enjoyed the detectives company and was not as arrogant as Sonoko proclaimed he even reminded him of the little boy sitting opposite him.

Looking at Faux Kudo, Conan knew it was _KID_ , he could sense it was as he always did. Looking at his face trying to identify the mask and he had to admit it was the best mask he had ever seen, there was no mistake in disguise at all no flaw nothing _KIDS_ best disguise yet.

He could tell Makoto was making _KID_ nervous as he was Makoto was determined to keep him here. Watching _KID,_ they possibility of making his poker face break was brilliant and hilarious, _KID_ had no idea is disguise was already known Conan not wanting anyone else to see Faux Kudo especially with the media just outside without thousand of cameras, people with their phones taking pictures.

He didn`t want any proof that `Kudo Shinichi' was still alive. He didn`t want the make _The Black Organisation_ curious about his 'death' again, he didn`t want them investigating the APTX 4869 which could lead to himself and Haibara, then would lead their deaths and everyone they loved.

At this moment he hated _KID,_ even though he was unaware of the danger that he was putting everyone in and could be aware or close to finding out who Conan really was. He knew he had to act fast he had to reveal _KIDS_ disguise as quick as possible without himself doing it in the process because it would cause suspicion. so, he decided to scare _KID_ by dialling his phone and texting a certain someone, he thought revenge is sweet.

Sera walked in cafe next as requested by Conan to meet her in there she was curious so she came in wondering what the little detective wanted to surprise her with something about making her shocked and would make her happy. As she saw a smiling Conan waving at her to come over and then she saw him 'Kudo Shinichi' the legend himself and she was truly being shocked.

"kudo" Sera said enthusiastically running towards Faux Kudo.

"Do I know you" said Faux Kudo believably to everyone, who didn`t know the truth.

Conan saw only a flash of fear and regret in _KIDS_ eyes, his shoulders now stiffening and quickly looking around the room for means for escape as he knew he was stuck. Conan now had enough evidence and was satisfied to know say with indefinite that this was _KID._

"We finally meet face to face, I am Sera the detective you keep correcting" she said to Faux Kudo giving him a friendly punch, but also making him flinch.

Conan played along had to admit _KID_ was great role playing as they all sat in the both in conversation talking about past cases and the party itself and small talk. Almost making Conan and Agasa forget about him. Their conversation was going on for about ten minutes when Sonoko came running with Ran being dragged along, Ran now wearing a black beautiful cocktail dress, making Faux Kudo and Conan gasp at the same time.

"SURPRISE the detective brat is here "said Sonoko like she made a miracle happen. And it would actually be a miracle if it was really him all grown but sadly it wasn`t.

"Shinichi, is that really you?" said Ran surprised and nervously thinking about the last time they seen each other and started to go red in the face and had the sudden urge to run.

Conan now realizing this staring at Ran. He started to red himself as he started to slid back in his seat hoping that a hole in the ground would open up and swallow him whole as he sat there nervously between Agasa and Sera with a happy looking Faux Kudo and a relieved looking Makoto that his duty was over.

Sonoko standing there grinning deciding to break the ice and said "So no murders Kudo I guess your luck has changed and look at the time the 'heist' will start soon and my _KID-SAMA_ will arrive soon, we will leave you here (grabbing Makoto by the wrist) and the little brat to come up with an idea to capture him for me ...and my Uncle of course he is counting on you after all" she said staring at Faux Kudo straight in the eyes making everyone nervous and an annoyed Makoto.

And before they knew it Sonoko had everyone out the door except for Ran and Faux Kudo sitting in the booth wanting them to finally get together. She had Conan at her side determined for him to stay there and play detective and try get them together as she knew he deeply wanted Kudo and Ran together, as he always was defending Kudo and trying to reassure Ran about him.

Sonoko kneeling down "So brat you are going to stay here and play detective with Kudo and then you will help Ran tell Kudo how she really feels about because she always admits how she feels about him when YOU are around" she said to him nicely but always as an order pushing him back to the booth, making it clear she would not let him leave the cafe until he sat down.

'This has to be a nightmare!' he thought as he sat back down nervously beside _KID,_ as Faux Kudo patted the seat beside him for Conan to sit. 'Great' he thought to everyone else besides Agasa of course they would look like a family. Ran his mother figure and sister. Faux Kudo his teacher, mentor and role model, the only other detective he willingly went to for help on cases. 'Just great he was still successfully disguised and was now with Ran. If he hurt her he swears he would kick with full force of his power sneakers.


	6. 6

Had his luck changed for the worse? He was sitting here with two people who in his 'heists' he managed to anger very much.

First the "Prince of Kicks" was guarding him making it clear he was NOT allowed to leave, upon being beside him made him more than a little nervous with his arm resting still blocking the way between the table and booth. He remembered the last time he used his fists and could have brought down a building but instead used it to break down a pillar and used that same pillar to make himself fly determined to get the jewel back, facing a mad Makoto after manipulating his girlfriend did not go well but he it did show the girl loved her boyfriend very much and used this as opportunity to escape before he ended up in a hospital. He decided there and then never to dress up as any of Tantei-Kun's female friends again as it never ever went well.

Makoto broke the ice talking to him and he had that he did enjoy his company. And of course, he enjoyed Tantei-Kun's but meeting the inventor of the gadgets, the inventor of those 'hellish soccer balls' he also hated that he liked the Doctor as he reminded him of Jii but the doctor was a lot crazier and eccentric. Kaito never met a 'mad scientist' until now.

The doctor was completely shocked see 'kudo Shinichi' his neighbour but over time he relaxed he must of thought of him of being _KID_ as well as Tantei-Kun. As he seen the boy staring at his face trying to calculate if it was a mask he was wearing and he was not.

He thought gleefully of all the people in the word his doppelganger has to be a detective, of all people a detective it was either truly unfortunate luck or bad luck, a freaky coincidence, karma, destiny or his mother had affair looking at Kudo`s father it would be undeniable of being twins. He didn't like the idea of his mother cheating on his father, she wouldn`t she loved and still loved him too much to do that to him. So, he decided on coincidence.

He heard the name 'Kudo Shinichi' before here heard of the' Detective of the East' before he was _KID,_ he never really paid attention to but he did respect the detective for proving teens are just as great as adult maybe even better and he could do the same with his magic. People often told him or mistaken him for the detective because he looked like the detective and this irritated him a lot but over time it did stop. Maybe this is why began to hate teen detectives so much. And that 'Hakuba Bastard' proved him right to hate detectives. Accusing him of being _KID_ how could he it made him mad, every chance the detective got he would make a subtle dig at him, even though he was correct he had no proof and that was a detective so supposed to have without making stupid accusations, just like the idiot Kogoro. But that was an insult to Hakuba's skills that were truly good.

The first time he saw 'Kudo Shinichi' he was truly shocked when he saw him he had no idea how much they looked like, so much they could be twins or doppelgangers. The first time he saw the detective was he heard Tantei-Kun was shot and was in hospital, he was busy with a heist for the time being and it was a matter of life and death 'heist' that took some time. So, the chance he got to check up on Tantei-Kun was at the play his surrogate sister was in and he was attending.

So, the audience gave him an excellent place to hide out/blend in to watch the little detective as he was disguised as just a random person no one in the school would recognize, the little detective looked fine but very tired, exhausted and strangely really annoyed. It seemed he could sense him out like he usually does, that was strange then again, he had just been shot.

Now that he had seen Tantei-kun was fine he watched the play and he really enjoyed it, but watching it was freaky how much Ran looked like Aoko well except she had breasts he laugh and the though "Geeh he" he let slip sounding like Kaito and not _KID._

Then there was a scream and the lights came back on and there on the ground was a dead body, someone had been murdered in cold blood. This made him nervous in case he was discovered and he was scared he didn`t like murder. Dead bodies made him feel sick it made him think of his father's murder all over again, it made him feel small like he could do nothing like a small child he was a he watched his father die.

First up the idiot that was Kogoro no way he could solve zero.

Up next was someone claiming to be 'Kudo Shinichi' but was quickly revealed to be Tantei-han by what it seemed to be by his girlfriend ...Kazuha and very loud couple they were arguing with an old married couple. As she wiped away the paint and even the sound of his voice it had to be the worst disguise Kaito had seen in a very long time, with all his might he tried to hold in the laughter and successfully managed.

Little Tantei-kun and tantei-han had no idea who the murderer was. Katio came to the conclusion it must be suicide as the others were beginning to come to the same conclusion as there was no other evidence to be seen.

He watched Tantei-han he was still convinced it was murder but had no proof, either the detective was right that this was a perfect murder, which made him angry so he convinced himself it was suicide and the police were beginning to agree upon this but suddenly he came forward the knight.

He made a grand and theatrical entrance telling everyone it was indeed a murder, they he took off the helmet, making everyone gasp in shock and silence then quick praise, too early praise thinking back. Then every student was screaming "Kudo, Kudo, Kudo" Kaito assumed thinking about it reminded of himself as _KATIOU KID_ making his entrance and his adoring screaming fans, maybe he had more in common with THIS detective than he thought.

But when Kaito first saw him he fell off his seat in utter shock, as it was the most shocking thing he had ever seen and he has truly shocking things but there in front in centre was an almost exact double of him solving a murder. He got up from the floor still with his mouth still hanging open he sat down to watch the show to see who was the murderer.

When the trick was revealed Katio was happy he was satisfied and happy. When he heard the motive however he couldn`t really blame her for killing him but she but still it was a murderer. Then he heard that the detective suspected her from the beginning from the littlest of hints the NO ONE would ever the think as evidence or clues he was truly amazed and even the murderer was praising n. He joined in on the cheering, shooting his fist in the air for his victory but he NEVER tell anyone this.

Strangely he declined the media and then the detective collapsed he was truly frightened for him but later he found out the detective was due to not eating, as he heard the detective didn`t eat a lot he was satisfied and went home.

Next time he heard the name was at the Blood Mansion where he was invited but never turned up as well as Tantei-han. He was truly disappointed he wanted to work with the detective and test him to see how good he really was but they could not locate him. The Mouri girl ran was hoping as well but explained he was travelling do cases in secret and must be very important.

But his surprise came when he truly found out how great Tantei-kun was he could one day be an equal to 'Meitantei' he now called Kudo, he probably would never see the detective again any way. All he knew was 'Tantei-kun was better than that Hakuba bastard and was the best detective in the Mansion if wasn`t for him they would all be dead and his name.

He soon found out that 'Tantei-kun' learned everything he knew about being a sleuth from 'Meitantei' because they were related- distant cousins or something but it would explain how smart the young boy was.

Going up against 'Tantei-kun' heist after heist he recognized him as his rival as well as the media calling him the _'KID KILLER'_ but what a stupid name to call him. Go up against him made forget him the other detective and saw him as the only one that could catch him. He was getting better as a detective and being the closest to ever catching him. He had him and Jii sweating weeks after a certain heist.

But he also trusted the detective and even shred information accidentally of course about his mother being 'Phantom Lady' after the detective shared information about his mother, a subject the boy never talked about. He lets him go when he deems in fair and necessary.

I don`t want to think about Bell Tree Express, the train incident and the murder they both witnessed and 'Ooooh fuck it`s the girl'...Sera. I need to get out of her' he thought looking for an exist.

Now he truly was scared shoulders hunched and flinching poker face, poker face' he thought. Then she introduced himself and was back into character. He was glad she didn`t recognize him.

They all were back to talking about cases and Katio was amazed by all the case the 'Kudo' had solved especially the one over the phone, the man holding people hostage at the Mouri place. He managed to trick the mad man and then reveal the killer without anyone dying no one else could ever do it.

Then came back in one of my crazy fans and now she was orchestrating a date me with Ran. This was going to be awkward, as I am not really 'kudo' and I do not want to hurt the girl's feelings or make the detective look heartless he obviously cared for her, heck even loved her.

And Tantei-kun was obviously left to watch over and he had a look in his eye ready to kill if he did anything bad, he really was over protective.

The three of them sat in awkward silence. Katio sat wishing for his good luck and it was a success as he noticed a stumbling drunk Kogoro outside as well as Ran did.

She noticed her father and went to check on him sounding angry and studying her face was secretly relieved. He watched her angrily stalk outside and yell at her father and knock him into oblivion. He found it hilarious deserved it but he felt sorry for the girl for having as a father. and saw angry Sonoko with daggers in her eyes, if looks could kill he would already be dead.

He was now looking back at 'Tantei-kun' after Ran had told him "Conan I want you to stay with Shinichi" she said before leaving

He was about to start a conversation with boy but he began first.

"Shinichi what are you doing back?" Conan said sounding scared. Strange Kaito thought.

"To see Ran, you and my friends of course it is a birthday party " he said laughing sound happy and wondering why the boy was shocked 'Kudo' was here.

"So is the case over, the one you told me the dangerous one" Conan said hopefully

"Which one are you referring to ?" said katio sounding like a detective.

"You dam well know WHAT one I am talking about, you didn`t tell me the details but you told me that you had to lay low and for to take of Ran till you came back" said Conan angrily hitting his fist against the table scaring katio.

Katio was beginning to realise his BIG mistake obviously the detective was in some deep work, possibly undercover work and that's why he has not been around he probably was only at the school, like him to check up on Conan`s wellbeing and got dragged into doing the play by that demanding Sonoko and that's why he didn`t want to talk to them media and everyone was told to keep it a secret about him being there. Why everyone was shocked he was there in the first place he was guessing only Conan and Tantei-han and Agasa knew the truth.

And that's why he never turned up at the Mansion and only communicates by phone and requests keep his involvement a secret.

The case he was on was life frightening and possibly get him killed if they ever found out. Did the villains think the detective was dead, there were rumours circling that he had been killed on a case. Maybe he barely made it out alive.

He had to ditch these disguises and he had to do it quick, so no one would see 'Kudo Shinichi' This was his stupidest idea ever, he only used the disguise because it would have been virtually impossible to get in because of the security that was planned.

"Sad to say Conan the case is not over yet, but no need to worry I will make it out of here without anyone seeing my face. I promise you that" he said while putting a hat and sun glasses on for a disguise he meant what he said and would make another disguise as quick as possible.

"Ok Shinichi, be careful and I will watch out Ran like I promised" Conan said cheerfully and hopeful.

Katio began to make his exist through the back door with Conan, planning to find Agasa and leave the boy with him.

As Katio left the door quickly not paying attention to where he walking accidentally walking into someone sending him and the stranger flying to the ground. Knocking off his sunglasses and hat.

He stood up quickly already apologizing to the stranger forgetting about his escape disguise, the stranger immediately recognized the person who accidentally knocked her down and immediately screamed "Kudo Shinichi, the school detective is that you?"

While taking photos not giving Katio the chance to answer back as other reporters and media heard and started to swarm him and Conan. Taking photos and recordings of a live feed, he saw.

"Look it is the _KID KILLER_ as well" someone screamed taking photos of the boy looking terrified.

"Are you two working together to capture _KATIOU KID_ " someone else asked.

"Where have you been and why did you disappear" another asked

"What do you think about the rumours of you been murdered"

"Why are you here now "

"What is your relationship with the _KID KILLER_ "

" Is he your student"

"Have you been secretly teaching to being a detective ?"

"Don`t you think he is too young to be a detective"

Said the reporters blazing the questions at him he was not used to the media, not like this and he did not like it one bit.

He did not give any answer but they reporters are like detectives, they are critics and their minds were already made up.

Katio panicked he couldn`t think of anything to do, so he ran to find Jii for help.

Guilty leaving Tantei-Kun to behind to clean up his mess but as he looked back he was gone and all he could think about was the frightened face Conan had, he had never seen him flinch at the site of a dead body or nerve seen him scared at all.

Whatever 'Kudo Shinichi' was involved in, it terrified the boy who was scared of nothing.

katio had created a mess and he would fix it at the heist that would in an hour. He had to make new plans and he had to make them quick or there would unknown consequences to his actions tonight. He had a feeling if he didn`t fix this now and quickly a lot of people were going to do, including himself.

* * *

 ** _IN THE FILMS KATIO ALWAYS DISGUISES AS KUDO AND NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENS HE IS LUCKY TO GET AWAY WITH AND I DECIDED TO MAKE IT ALL GO WRONG. AS KATIO NEVER TRULY THINKS ABOUT THE PEOPLE HE DISGUISES AS AND WHAT AFTER_**


	7. 7

A Porsche 356A was parked beside the river with two men dressed in black sitting it. The tallest one was the far scariest one of them came out the car first smoking a cigarette, smiling happily at his latest kill.

He was tall, slender but well built. His hair was long silver and rather frightening in colour and in detail as everyone how manages to escape from or know about him knows him on site by seeing his long silver hair.

His icily glare upon impact sends shivers done everyone spine. No one can look him straight in the without being scared, panicking or even flinching.

The only who could stare him straight in the without any fear, without any distraction was Shuichi Akai and he was dead.

His partner Vodka could look him in the eye just long enough without being scared but would always flinch, no matter what and Gin found this amusing.

There was ONE other person other the BOSS that could look him in the eye without any fear and that was Vermouth, but he did not include her in his list the woman felt nothing, he did not regard her as a human being as she cared for nothing other than herself and the amusement she got out for job. She had no fear or any emotion. She was considered the perfect assassin by everyone and was considered the best and he sadly had to agree. He was jealous as she was ' _That persons favourite_ '

He only cared for one person and that person was his partner and brother Vodka. He did feel fear but he loved when he was a rush for him it made him a better killer and he was rarely scared and had not been in very long time.

As Vodka got out of the car clutching his phone "Anki... we might have a problem" Vodka said

"What is it now" said Gin

"Kudo Shinichi" Vodka told him

"And who is this person" said Gin, he heard the name but could not remember from where.

"The nosy detective brat you killed at the fair with the poison" said Vodka reminding knowing Gin never remember the names or faces of the people he had killed.

"What about him" said Gin curious and interested in something actually happening.

"It has said on the news that he is alive and well" now showing Gin the news on the live feed of the detective.

"Are you sure it is not Vermouth" said Gin angrily not wanting it to be true no one ever escaped alive from him. He eyes now full of hate and angering and scaring Vodka.

"Yes, it is not Vermouth she on is another case and we have to go and check this out NOW or else "said Vodka knowing if the detective was it would result in his death as he was dispensable but didn`t know what it would mean for his brother.

Both now in the car where going to to make sure the detective was dead or to their fix their mistake.

In either case there would be a blood bath today and it would be horrifying Gin thought of this a good opportunity as he had not killed a large number of people in a long time. Know just to think of what the cover up could be, there was a certain thief there and there was also the Suzuki family powerful and rich, he liked this idea and he was ready to run with it. Now to call Snake for his back up he needed a scape goat.


	8. 8

The bastard was standing still frozen the 'Great Kaitou KId' his legendary poker face completely broken. He was not saying anything, doing nothing and giving the media a lot to say by doing this, the Live feed the world now new 'Shinichi Kudo' was well and alive and his connection to Conan Edowaga .

The Black organisation would already know he had to start planning he had to talk to _KID,_ tell him the truth get him to reveal he is not really 'Shinichi Kudo' and his really _KID_ in disguise. He had already had a solid plan ready within the fifth question now he had to talk to _KID._

But as he turned around to alert _KID,_ he was running away in fear he had left him to deal with the mess that he had cost and now he had to come up with a new plan as the _Black Organisation_ would probably already be coming and would planning to kill and they would be willing to murder everyone here as well as the other people and friends in his life that he has helped.

He had to contact Haibara NOW and tell her everything and calm her down as of now. She would have seen the footage and she would be panicking by now and that was not good she had already been through so much with her sister's death and her own 'death' at the hands of _them_.

He wasn`t getting through with Haibara so he then contacted Akai, who had already seen the news and was already aware of the situation. He was now protecting Haibara revealing his identity to her and she was completely she and she really didn`t want to talk to ANYONE right now, he couldn`t blame her either he had kept it a secret from her and now she was well aware of it. Now he would rather have a one to one with Gin and Vodka all by himself, rather than face Haibara`s wrath.

Well then that was Haibara taken care of one loose end taken care of. The conversation with Akai took no more than two minutes as they both were highly intelligent and would be aware of each other actions as knowing what each other would thinking and would be planning. Akai was the closet to trustworthy and reliable friend he had in FBI.

He was the one of the only few people Shinichi knew that would be able to keep themselves safe no matter the situation and would do the right thing no matter what.

Now to find Agasa and then meet up with the others.

He met up with Agasa, he was with the 'Junior Detective League' he was eating food yet again. Genta was enjoying his many bowls of eel rice his proclaimed favourite food. Mistuhiko and Ayumi had just their meal and was eating dessert.

Not wanting them to follow him and Agasa he gave him the tickets he won at the arcade playing games and they gladly took they tickets wanting to win more and get some prizes. Genta wanting more food with his. Ayumi wanted a cuddly kitten and Mistuhiko just wanted more to save up for a bigger prize he was saving for.

Conan wanted to locate _KID_ knowing that he would be still wearing the tracker on his wrist and would be able to find him and his assistant by doing this. Using Agasa` s wrist tracker within five minutes they hacked into it and using Conan`s glasses to locate _KID_ they were able to pin point where he was but when they got there it was broken obviously smashed and disabled just before they got their _KID_ did not want to be found.

Conan kicked the bin angrily "fuck fuck fuck" wondering now what they were going to do.

Now realising he and Agasa had a tracking device for everyone in the festival and now he had a plan, picking up _KIDS_ broken wrist tracker, he was going use it to get it quickly repaired and use it as he has deduced what _The Black Organisation_ plan of attack would be.

After meeting up with Jodie starling she had confirmed that Gin and Vodka with one unknown member of the organisation would be arriving here tonight around the time of _KIDS_ heist judging by what they had heard on the news this would be their best time to find 'Kudo Shinichi' and attack. She had gotten the news from Kir who sounded quite panicked and alert thinking that her brother was at the party but was told he couldn`t come because he fell down a manhole and broke his right arm and left leg. Sometimes it paid to a klutz but no one could still figure out how he managed to fall through the manhole as it had been perfectly safe and there were zero incidents with it ever.

The three of them now hidden in an old run-down shop where no one could hear or see them this would be there was of operation.

"So Cool Kid, how is pretending to be you" she Jodie desperately hoping it wasn`t Vermouth.

" _Katiou Kid_ " said Conan

"Are you sure it is not Vermouth? you know how she likes to play games" said Jodie, she was secretly a _KID_ fan.

"Yes" said Conan with a disappointed and disapproval look on his face no knowing she was a _KID_ fan and she was not hiding it well now.

Jodie was going red in the face knowing that the detective had discovered her guilty pleasure and would not go down well if anyone else found out, the mocking at work would forever kill her.

"You are not the only one in the FBI who is a secret _KID_ fan. Why do think the FBI has never went after him" said Conan, hinting that others she knew were fans as well and most of them higher ups.

" I have a plan but it a comes down to _KID_ making his appearance" said Conan

"All I need to know is how any weapons you have with you?" said Conan knowing she always carried weapons with no matter what.

"I have two guns and two knives ... I also have more in my car" she said

"Agasa I have to hand it to you your invention to hide all my weapons from security worked it is truly amazing" said Jodie thankfully, knowing her she would have ended up being arrested with position of weapons and would argue with security till she got in.

"Yes, well thank you" said Agasa red in face feeling grateful and embarrassed somehow.

Conan was in deep thought with his hand on his chin.

"Jodie, you have your car with you here in this area?"said Conan now in coming up with his plan.

"Yes, it is less than five minutes away" she said confirming it

"Great we are going to need it... and by the end of the day you might need to get another car! ok " said Conan now drawing up his plan and deciding were best place of attack would be and best place to hide.

"WHAT my car... be"

"destroyed" Jodie said barely managing to get the sentence out from shock.

"yes, and I will need you to drive it"

Now Conan writing things on a list "Jodie can you pick up these items and bring them back here? " said Conan handing her a list of items.

Jodie looking at it with a confused look on her face

"Ok Cool Kid" she said not know what they were for but she had all the confidence in the world in him.

"Just tell me what they are for?" she said

"Bait" said Conan turning so neither of them could see his face.

"Bait I don`t understand!" said Jodie now sounding concerned

"Shinichi please don`t tell me that you are the BAIT" said Agasa pleading with him

"Yes, that is correct "said Conan still not looking them in the face.

Both of them now terrified that he going to get himself killed.

"I am not planning on getting myself killed, I know what their plan is and it is going to be a blood bath...my way is the safest way to protect everyone and keep everyone alive "said Conan with confidence.

" If I died that night then chance are they would not be coming here... it is my face they saw and even though it wasn`t really me I feel it is my reasonability as a detective and as it is my identity to protect everyone" said Conan sounding more adult than ever with his glasses shining brightly hiding his eyes but mouth showing how serious he was.

He quickly told them the plan and all the jobs that they were to do. Jodie seemed satisfied and amazed with the plan. And she went to get ready for her job. Agasa worried but still believed in him.

"Cool Kid good luck, not that you need it" Jodie said

"Shinichi, please enough with the formalities I think we are close enough now" said Conan to Jodie putting out his hand to shake. He could tell Jodie was scared he was going to die but him saying this would make her feel better and more confidence. Giving her permission to call him is first name showed her they would meet again.

"But remember it is Conan in public, you don`t want to keep making the same mistake has Hattori does" he said laughing at the thought of how many times the hot-blooded detective called him the wrong name EVERY SINGLE TIME they were together, he even had to correct the information on Hattori's phone from Kudo to Conan. If anyone would get him killed it would be Hattori.

"Don`t worry Shinichi (still getting used to the name) I won't " said Jodie

"I will carry both of you and Haibara`s secret to the grave" said Jodie meaning every word.

Now both of them uncomfortable and both said their goodbyes even though they would be setting everything up they know they might never have the chance to say goodbye again.

Everything was now set they had fifteen minutes to the heist now Conan had to make a phone call but Hattori never answered it was too late to say goodbye.

He would spend what could be the last fifteen minutes of his life with his friends and loved ones. And then dying as a detective but he was determined he was not to die tonight or any other night against _The Black Organisation_ he would not die by their hands not as Conan, he knew the chances of them killing him was high but if he was to die it would as Shinichi he could not do that to everyone that loved Conan.

And off he and Agasa went to join the others to have and the heist would now begin!


	9. 9

*********** JODIE FLASH BACK **********

Tonight, was thee was shocking and one the happiest days and surprises in her life. Today she had found out that her close colleague and friend was in fact ALIVE and that he was not dead. She was still in complete shock over whole the idea of it and completely more that Conan knew the whole time and didn`t say a word. She knew why and was not angry at him from keeping it a secret but even more amazed at the intelligent boy was able to be keep such a difficult secret to himself. Able to keep it from his friends, family and loved ones. Especially from the little girl and the professor.

From the second she saw 'Shuichi Akai' in the back of the car she had been desperate to scream and but she was in a car and was in the middle of a chase. Then was met with guns at a beautiful Mansion and then was sitting in the Mansion sitting processing the whole events of the night.

She had been screaming her head of night

'OH My GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!'

'HALLELUJAH HALLEUHUH'

' I still for real? Am I a dreaming? Is this really happening?'

She had the whole night to process it and she would be meeting with everyone tomorrow to discuss the events and would be meeting at the 'Kudo' Mansion. She wondered why of all places Shuichi was staying there and why was he still staying there in disguise? And who all knew he was alive?

They three FBI agents having their drinks of all things to drink 'Bourbon' how ironic and know they know the truth they had a new ally, well they had another party working to take down _them._

Conan was there to with his little friends and they were telling them about Agasa's quiz and how they couldn`t solve it. Once they heard it herself and Camel couldn't solve it but she noticed Conan and Shuichi solved it right away. But they couldn`t solve it either and it turned out the quiz was actually a trick it was hilarious.

Seeing Shuichi`s disguise it was astonishing and unbelievable he was a completely different person, even his voice was different caused by a gadget made by the next-door neighbour Agasa, he was an interesting man and crazy at that. And there was that girl who stayed with him she was similar to Conan in intelligence, as she also seemed to a darkness with her just like Conan but she seemed to be more secretive and more scared.

As the children left, Conan decided to stay and them Mrs Kudo arrived soon found out she was the person behind shuichi`s disguise and she even managed to teach him to cook it was a miracle at that. She soon found out that night that Conan and the Kudo`s were related well 'distantly' but it seemed like they were close like mother and son strange. And it seemed like Conan wanted her to leave as if she was annoying him by calling him nick names.

When it was just the four of them, they went into more detail about shuichi`s fake death, as she was praising whole the idea. She had no idea how intelligent Shuichi Akai really was.

Camel soon left as he was meeting with James Black to give him a briefing on what they had found out and he wanted to give Jodie some alone time in Shuichi because she really needed to talk to him.

She couldn`t believe James knew and kept it from and hid it well. But thanks to Vermouth`s cruel and vindictive games she soon understands why. she really hates her and she would swear she would be the one to put a bullet in her head and she would kill her, avenge her father and make her pay for every single thing she ever done.

"You could outsmart Sherlock Holmes himself" she said staring at Shuichi admirably smiling.

"Thank you really, but you be thanking Conan, it was his whole idea" said Shuichi telling nodding a dead serious stare on his face, confirming this to be able true.

"WHAT" she said completely shocked staring at Conan

"Thaaaank you Conan if wasn`t for you I would have lost Shuichi" she said now clutching onto Shuichi`s arm embarrassing him, making him look uncomfortable.

"Ah it was nothing... I saw something like it on TV and thought it would be a good idea" Conan said sheepishly with a nervous smile on his face.

It was getting late and Jodie was getting tired and decided to leave, maybe she had too much to drink as she was leaving the Mansion opening the door she soon realised she forgot her bag and had left it in the kitchen so she decided to back for it and she could hear Conan and Shuichi in a deep conversation, she didn`t usually ease drop but somehow couldn`t help but listen.

"So, you obviously know my secret " Conan said smugly to Shuichi saying it as if was a fact and he didn`t need to respond for Conan to know his answer.

"And you want me to trust Jodie with it "he said again in the same manner.

"Ok I will soon tell her ...but not when she is obviously drunk" he said smugly looking at the door with Jodie now red face.

"Oh hi...I am sorry... I forgot my bag...I will be going now see you later bye" she said embarrassingly stumbling over words, grabbing her bags and head bolting for the door as fast as she could without thinking about the conversation she thinks had just heard and not wanting to get into not looking at either of them in the eye. She moved fast just seeing Conan smile and Shuichi seemed amused and she knew he was aware of his presence the whole time.

She would have got into it with the conversation the following day but she had a hangover and she had it for two days straight. Then she was advised by James Black not tell to visit for a while because it could comprise Shuichi`s secret identity. Knowing that FBI agents hanging around would rise suspicion and could alert _The Black Organisation_. She agreed to this but was annoyed at it as well she really wanted to see Shuichi again she missed he basically rose from the grave.

Maybe she could give Conan a call and have a little talk with him. But would leave it for a while as she would give him time to settle with the idea on telling her his secret. She could wait she owed him and the FBI owed him a lot he was no normal boy after all he was a detective after all. She called him 'Cool Kid' while Vermouth him 'Cool Guy'.

She wondered what Vermouth`s interested in the boy was other than the obvious high intelligence but she wondered why she had not yet killed him. It seemed like she was scared of him and maybe she even cared for him.

She had not harmed him at the docks and if it was her dressed as Shuichi at the bank she had saved his life. She had obviously not told the _Black Organisation_ about him, as he is obviously a threat to _them._ And he could be the key to bring _them_ and he had been a major blow to _them._ If they did know Conan would be long dead and so would everyone else they saw in his life as a threat. Maybe she saw him as a game and competition, she saw him as fun and as great adversary.

She was bored so she decided to go to the arcade to play some games but as she got there it was closed. So, she went for a walk and ended up in the mall wondering shops looking about. She ended up meeting with James surprisingly he was doing the exact same thing as her he was bored as well. Since things have quietened down lately there was not much for them to do.

So, they decided on going a film at the cinema. It was Sunday so not much was playing and there was hardly anyone about other than a few kids to the new superhero film after all it was a Sunday and everyone is always at home. There was not much playing and the only film that was soon starting was an old film she secretly wanted to see "The Kaitou Kid Movie".

"Since it is the only movie, we might as well see" said James touching the rim of the glasses.

"Oh, James are you fan of _KID "_ she said jokingly laughing but secretly hoping he would say yes as she was a major fan and didn`t want to be the only FBI personnel to be a fan.

"Of course, not he is thief and criminal, but it could be a laugh to see him possibly captured and finally arrested" he said changing the subject. Because he was secretly a fan and she would later find this out with a little help from a hint from Conan.

But when they went to get tickets they were told that the theatre playing the film was privately booked and that they couldn`t get in and apologized. But somehow Jodie got into an argument with the ticket vendor and was causing a lot of commotion and causing people to stare and then the doors of theatre showing the film were swung open by a loud mouth girl coming over complaining about the noise.

"Jodie? is that you?" said Sonoco to her utter surprise to see who was making all the noise.

"Sonoko oh hi" she said registering voice to the way she speaks to her as her former teacher.

"I take you want to see the movie as well and that what all the noise is about" she said grinning at her knowing she had won catching her old teacher in embarrassing situation. Jodie now aware that everyone was staring at her.

"Well you and your ...friend are welcome to can and watch it" Sonoko said with her eyebrow raised wondering who the old man was.

" We would love to" she said in an instant with giving James a chance to answer while getting pulled along.

Leave a rather shocked and pale ticket vendor, wondering what just happened.

"It will start in about ten minutes so now would be a good idea to get some food" said Sonoko pointing to the lobby "and it is free just show them your ticket" she said hand them their tickets.

Jodie saw Ran coming out the theatre on her phone talking to someone, she seemed upset but happy as well. "Bye Shinichi" she said

"So, I take it Shinichi`s is not coming then said Sonoko loudly with everyone hear her.

"No, he is working on another case but said he would visit soon" said Ran quietly

Sonoko seemed annoyed and was about the say something when she bumped into a kid.

"Hey brat watch where you are going" she said spitefully. Jodie now realising it was Conan.

"Conan, where were you? I was looking for you" said Ran

"Toilet" he said rather fast and nervous Jodie noted.

"So are we going in now " Jodie said trying to liven everyone up.

They chatted for a while in the cinema and Jodie found out he reason why the theatre was booked Jirokichi Suzuki wanted to use showing the old film as bait to try and get _KID_ to come. It was rather a twisted and stupid plan as _KID_ would not show up, he had other plans for another heist for another diamond that was only going to be shown once in Osaka for one night only. _KID_ spent an apology letter and would make it up to him by attending Suzuki`s niece's birthday party. In her opinion, the whole Suzuki family was crazy but they wouldn`t be watching the film without them so she was satisfied.

Jodie knew almost everyone here all. There was Ran, Sonoko in the front with the ' Junior Detective League" including an annoyed and bored looking Conan and Haibara. And then there was Agasa and surprisingly 'Subaru Okiya' was there as well. He introduced him to her and James. She almost forgetting that _they_ didn`t know each other.

They were watching the film when Jodie noticed that Conan`s phone was going and she quickly read it. The call was from Hattori as Conan made his way out the theatre discreetly, then five minutes followed by Haibara then 'Subaru Okiya' within minutes later telling was going to check up on the kids looking at a worried Mouri Ran.

They were taking too long and Jodie was getting worried and she was angry at them so couldn`t enjoy the film, she so desperately wanted to see. So, she made the excuse she needed to use the bathroom and she made it to the lobby to see three of talking together as Conan was on the phone smiling looked like he was giving someone advice.

"So, going up against _KID_ for the first time must be exciting?" Conan said on the phone smiling now realising he was still talking to Hattori about the heist and the other two must be helping.

Jodie looked around there was no one left in the cinema but a few workers and some people leaving and people walking past in the mall it was getting late and she getting impatient.

"You guys coming back in?" she said asking all three pleasantly but also sounding like a demand.

"Oh, sorry Jodie" said Conan

"Hattori, I got to go " said Conan hanging up the phone, while hanging she could swear she could hear Hattori sounding angry and shouting at him.

"It is just Hattori needed help with a case and he called me and Haibara and 'Subaru Okiya' started helping with the case then once it was solved we ended up talking about the heist what is about to happen... I am sorry if you got worried about us" said Conan sheepishly putting the phone back in his pocket.

And before they could say anything else they heard gun shots coming from a theatre and Jodie soon realised which one it was. It was the one playing The Kaitou Kid Movie. Conan was already running before she could move along with Shuichi at the same pace.

"Haibara called the police" Conan yelled demandingly like it was an instinct and automatic reflex.

"Right Edowaga and he careful" she said already dialling them.

But when three of them got to the door they were barricaded and they couldn`t get in and no one could get out.

Conan immediately got out his detective badge and was talking to kids talking to Mitsuhiko .

They soon learnt that there was five men with machine guns and were wearing body armour. But the man how seemed in charge was an average dressed man he was wearing a uniform, he was a regular gun but was wearing something else that scared Mitsuhiko that scared everyone he was wearing a BOMB.

Conan calmed the children down and told them to keep the badges on a keep them a secret as it would be their "secret weapon".

Listening to the detective badge the man in charge was calm and direct. It was obvious he was waiting for the police to arrive for his demands as he was using the hostages as bargaining chips. Jodie recognized the voice as well as Conan, it was the Ticket Vendor she was previously yelling at.

The police soon arrived along with the bomb squad. Jodie recognised the man in charge it was Inspector Megure along with Detective Sato and Detective Takagi.

Inspector Megure was on a mega-phone "This is the police"

And before he could finish his sentence there was a ringing a phone was ringing on the counter.

"It will be them calling" Conan said fiercely, making everyone instant agreement and Detective Takagi answered the phone.

"Hello Detective Takagi speaking, how can I help you" said Takagi hesitantly.

"Shut it... I want one thing one simple thing and I will give you five hours to get it. And me and my colleagues won`t hurt the hostage until then, they are perfectly safe" said the man in calm and yet horrifying voice.

"Fine then what is it you want?" said Takagi sounding angry.

"Glad you asked _detective_ " he said smugly laughing at the detective mocking him and belittling him.

"I want to speak to a _REAL DETECTIVE_ ... I want to speak to _KUDO SHINICHI,_ remember now detectives (he said acidly) you have five hours"

"Or I will start shooting hostages" he said demanding

BBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Leaving everyone in cold silence unable to move from shock and hanging up before anyone could answer back.

Agasa arrival broke the silence as he arrived running out of breath the film would be ending now. Agasa had stains on him tomato sauce and crumbs from leftover food making it out the be that he had eaten a Cheese burger and much more.

"Hakase ...!" said Haibara glaring at him in disapproval voice, as EVERYONE all knew he was PUT on a diet. Everyone realising he had sneaked out of the theatre without anyone noticing to sneak off for junk food and was trying to sneak back in without anyone seeing him. A glaring Haibara and a scared and ashamed Agasa everyone began to laugh at this forgetting what was happening.

"What's going on Ai-chan? why are the police here?" he said confused and obviously trying to change the subject.

Snapping everyone back into reality and to the horrors that was now happening. They quickly told him everything that was happening and Jodie filled them into the information they got from the children and the description of the men holding everyone hostage.

Jodie now noticing that Conan and Shuichi were gone and she didn`t know how long they were gone for and wasn`t sure what they were up to. Haibara and Agasa were remaining standing there and everyone was listening to her detective badge but there was nothing but silence. All you could here was people breathing, they sounded scared. You could hear the captors moving about the theatre, you could hear the guns moving about but not the captors so by this you could tell they were professionals and were good at what they do.

"How are we going to get in contact with Kudo?" said Takagi.

"Agasa do you know how to get in contact with Kudo?" said Megure hopeful and pleading he would.

Agasa was looking around for something, slightly sweating and hesitating to speak. Jodie knew he was confused and scared, he was definitely hiding something. She began to wonder were Kudo really was she only saw him once and that was at the play where he solved the murder he was a great detective but what was shocking was the detective collapsing and Hattori telling everyone to keep it quiet about him being there. And his disappearing act again, knowing he only kept contact by phone and rarely appeared in past school year was ending soon he would be failing.

There had been rumours going around that he had been killed on a case. There were no pictures or any news reports of him in along long time. And seemed like he been solving cases in secret and not taking credit for them requesting for his name to be kept out of it. Had he really been killed or attacked?

"Edowaga is now contacting him and he will be in touch soon" she Haibara shocking everyone there, forgetting she was there and now realising Conan had been gone.

Within the next two minutes Megure`s phone rang making everyone jump and smile at the same time now everyone seemed less panicked and more relaxed.

"Kudo is that you?" said Megure hopeful and loudly enough to hear him. From the wide grin, everyone could tell it was indeed Kudo and Megure put him on speaker.

"First of all, I Know who the man calling is" said Kudo shocking everyone.

"His name is Mark Grey, two years ago on a case I proved him innocent on a case for murdering his mother. She was killed using a small exploding device made out of equipment used at their family's construction business. He was being framed by his Step Father because his wife was going to secretly divorce him and leave him without any money. So, he wanted to take revenge by killing her, taking over the family business and frame her son for the murder. He had been having an affair with his sister in law but she didn`t know anything about the plan of murdering her on sister and she told me everything and I soon found the evidence to prove I was correct" said Kudo. Stunning everyone, drawing everyone into the conversation.

" Sato get all the information you can on this Mark Grey, this case and all his family and friends... get me all the information you can "said Megure make the order, sending Sato away to get the information taking others with her as well.

" I am thinking it will be something to do with either his sister or his wife. I am not sure why he wants to talk to me but I am thinking it will have to do with solving a case" said Kudo urgently narrowing the field down to what the situation could be.

"Tell Mark Grey I talk to him, but first let some hostages out, let the children go in exchange you will hand over a phone with me talking to him, it would be using another phone of course one you can you use to record everything he is doing and has GPS as I know Megure your phone is quite old. So, get the phone ready, call me back and get ready to make the arrangement" Kudo said giving the plan ahead with everyone following along in agreement without hesitation.

His plan was good these police had complete confidence in Kudo even this mark Grey had. The man had no respect for the police and would only cooperate with the teen detective. The police had complete faith in the young detective it was almost blinding trust was he really THAT good of a detective, this is the same way she suddenly realised as she felt about Shuichi and Conan two other detectives she trusted and admired more than anyone.

The plan went ahead and it was successful the captor was rather shocked, happy and amused that Kudo already knew who he was and why he wanted to talk to him as he praised Kudo letting the 'Junior Detective league' out as agreed to.

The children were pleading to stay but they were told it was too dangerous place for children to stay around and they could not make they could not make the excuse as Haibara and Conan where nowhere in sight. So, they left sadly with Detective Chiba.

Where was Haibara ?

And hadn`t Conan come back yet and where had he gone ?

Where had Shuichi gone?

They only person she could think would know would be Agasa, as he was the only adult both Haibara and Conan completely trusted and he them. She knew Agasa also knew about the _Black Organisation_ as he often assisted Conan by helping him and making gadgets that have majorly helped.

Listening in on the conversation between Kudo and Mark Grey, Kudo had come to the right conclusion. Mark Grey had told him his sister and wife were murdered in a car crash and it was ruled as an accident. And he knew it was murder and he kept telling the police this but no one would listen to him and soon closed the case.

He wanted Kudo to prove that it was murder as he could be able to do this. He went on and on about how much he admired Kudo and how much a fan he was. He was sounding more and more unstable. Kudo was telling them to be more careful by encrypted email making sure that their contact was safe from been read.

Kudo was sent the files of the case by email and he made a list of people he wanted to be interviewed again, with questions and instructions to go along with it. Sending out more of the police squad members making less people in the cinema. The shopping mall was now officially closed on containing the police, Jodie, Agasa, the hostages and Captors.

Kudo was now looking at the information gathered and you could hear him coming to a conclusion, he told Mark Grey he had to make a phone call to make his deduction final and find the evidence he needed. Mark Grey seemed pleased with this.

Within a two hours Kudo had solved the case and told the police that where was more to the case indeed than they originally thought.

But then Mark Grey demanded something else, making a complete one eighty.

" I want to hear your deduction person Meitantei and I want to hear it soon" said Mark Grey sounding more delusional than ever.

Kudo was sounding hesitant on the phone like he was hiding something he was hiding something or he was hiding something or was he really that far away and unable to make it possibly dooming them all.

"MEET ME OR I WILL FUCK BLOW UP THE ENTIRE MALL WITH EVERYONE IN IT " he was now screaming down the phone, now scaring everyone including his own men. They now realising that the mall could be place with several bombs surrounding the mall and they were in more danger than ever.

"Ok I will meet will you but you will agree to my terms" said Kudo determinedly

"Ok but you meet mine as well" said Mark Grey

" First I want you to let the hostages go" said Kudo

"I will then but I want there to be no police in the building when I meet you"

"I will agree to this if your men surrender their guns and them the hostages first and they leave with the guns "said Kudo

" I will agree to that if you don`t have a weapon" said Mark Grey

"You have five men with you I would still feel uncomfortable with them in the room" said Kudo

"No, they will NOT leave" said Mark Grey

"Then I want to police officers without weapons of course to back me up" said Kudo

"No way... (you could hear him smiling at this point over the phone) But you can have that BITCH that argued with me as back up and for fun I will make it even three hostages for three back up that are not police... but one of them palace is reserved for that BITCH." he said

"Do we then have an agreement Meitantei?" said Mark Grey

"Yes, as long as no one is hurt" said Kudo sounding concerned.

"Then we have an agreement then nice be meeting you again soon detective" said Mark Grey hanging the phone up.

Agasa had disappeared for some time he said he was going to the bathroom and he would be back soon. And he did indeed come back but with him also brought Haibara and Kudo Shinichi himself. The plan was to begin in an hour.

But Kudo did not look like he was up to it. He was tired with back under his eyes, he was sweating and was very pale he was looking sick and looked like he could barely stand.

Was the detective sick?

And is that why he disappeared?

She had to find out the truth, she barely knew the teen but it felt like she had known him a long time and that she could trust him. But he was keeping secrets he also carried the same look in the eyes that both Conan and Haibara had. He seemed more reserved and confident as well but less cocky than she originally thought and was told of.

They had a little over an hour to go ahead with the plan and Jodie noticed for this time Kudo was getting better and she had more confidence that the plan would work.

No police officer wanted to leave kudo alone but eventually with a nudge from Kudo and them being told that Jodie was FBI and she would NO MATTER WHAT go in her guns. Kudo agreed saying that Mark Grey did not see her as a threat but just merely a hot heated teacher and an annoyance he wanted to talk to again and receive the apology he thought he mostly deserved from her abuse.

Haibara laughed at this Kudo remark as he was unaware that he completely insulted Jodie but everyone knew it was not what he thought of her. And everyone laughed it off, leaving a very confused Kudo. He really was a good person she thought laughing it off herself.

Kudo gathered the evidence and statements he needed not telling anyone about the case, he wanted to keep everyone in a calm emotional state. His back up was contained of Jodie and Agasa, he needed Agasa help with showing and proving the evidence. And Jodie would be there for protection in another nut shell Agasa was the brains and she was the bronze she thought.

Everything was ready the trade was ready to begin.

As Ran, Sonoko and James Black came out the theatre carrying the guns struggling to help, the police officer ran to help with them the guns. As the guns were taken and secured.

Ran came running to Kudo in tears screaming "Shinichi...please don`t go in the man is a maniac "she said pleading with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ran...but I have to, I am a Detective this is what we do" he said emotional meaning every word he said.

Making everyone in the room shocked and amazed by the bravery of the teen, he was looking like a true and knowable hero.

"Besides it is not too many cases I am involved in that I get to save lives and there is no dead bodies" he said joking lightening up the room, making everyone feel happy and secure again, making them forget the dangers he was about to walk into.

When James black saw Kudo Shinichi he looked shocked and gobsmacked. When Kudo saw him staring at him he then began to analyse James face and reaction and within five second Kudo smiled as if he found something out that he wasn`t meant to know but this didn`t seem to scare James he just nodded back in silence as his answer. She really wanted to what the hell they were hiding.

As the police began to leave and everyone else Kudo suddenly grabbed Sonoko by the arm she screamed in pain but Kudo would not let go telling everyone that there was a bomb attached to her and it could not be removed easily. This made everyone panic and a very frightened Sonoko.

" I am guessing it is his insurance, if nothing all goes to plan" said an annoyed Kudo

"It is still best to stick with the plan or he will end up blowing the entire mall" said Kudo again

He was now fiddling with the bomb and playing around with.

"I can remove the bomb from your wrist but I can`t stop it right now it will take some time and I am guessing they are getting impatient " said Kudo confidently.

"No Kudo that is too dangerous, leave it to them professionals " said Megure concerned for Kudo`s wellbeing.

"But I have already removed it" Kudo said with the bomb in his hand, then handing to a member of the bomb squad. Grinning like a mad man.

"Right I will take care of this" said the bomb squad member.

And the plan continued as everyone left except for herself, Kudo, Agasa and the bad guys.

Three of them were met with a grinning Mark Grey welcoming then enthusiastically.

"Great of you to come Meitantei, it is a pleasure you came finally a smart detective" he said shaking kudo`s grabbing Kudo`s arm shaking it and then hugging him, like they were the best of friends that have not seen each other in a very long time.

Two of the other men left the theatre, making sure that the police were indeed gone and they were now guarding the door leaving the three men guarding the theatre. Jodie pulled Kudo back trying to protect him from the maniac, checking him for any bombs attached to him there wasn`t any.

" Any way let's get started so we can finish" said Kudo breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok" said Mark Grey happily slowly clapping his hands together.

"First of all, the car crash was indeed an accident." giving him an apologetic look and started to continue

"The night before the temperature dropped and it created ice on the ground make it slippery." Agasa was showing the weather reporter of that night

" Your sister was the one driving who was driving did not notice the ice on the road because they both were in a rush because your wife had an accident that day" Kudo handed over a report showing that her finger prints were on the driving wheel.

"Your wife fell down the stairs and dislocated her shoulder, your sister tried phoning an ambulance but she was told it would be a while because they had been many major accidents as well because of the ice" Now he was playing a recording of the conversation on the phone.

"Her arm clearly in pain they knew it would be quicker to take the car instead of waiting for an ambulance. A neighbour reported she saw they leave with your wife clutching her arm" said Kudo

"Why didn`t I hear about this?" said Mark Grey with an ambiguous look on his face.

"It wasn`t put in the reports because they already had enough evidence" said Kudo darkly

"Your sister was driving rather fast and didn`t see the ice on the road and they ended up driving off the bridge" said Kudo. showing him, pictures of the steering wheel showing that she was driving miles an hour.

" The speed limit in that area is thirty miles an hour" he said making it clear she was over the speed limit by twenty miles.

" Unfortunately, no one found out the accident till two hours and the day it was really hot and the ice was then melted... so, no one realised it was the ice on the road the cause them to crash " said Kudo.

"Here looking at this picture taken of the road you can still see some puddles left over by the ice" said Kudo handing him a picture.

" Ok looking at the evidence you have found much better than the other detectives might I add, just one thing one teeny thing why were they NO BODIES? "said Mark Grey angrily

"Did I say I was finished" said Kudo arrogantly. Making every mouth drop in the room.

"There were no bodies because only one of them died in the car crash ... your sister survived " said Kudo

"What I don`t believe you, your lying to me" said Mark Grey, clearly in denial.

" I am not lying to you and your sister has been found in Osaka" said Kudo

Mark Grey not saying anything now as he began sitting down on a seat.

" Remember the phone call I had to make" said Kudo and Mark Grey now sitting rather pale nodding in response.

"I made a phone call to a Detective Friend of mine and with a little help, we located and arrested your sister she was staying with an ex-boyfriend" said Kudo. Showing him a report and pictures of his sister's arrest.

"Why was she arrested?" said Mark Grey.

"Your sister was responsible for the accident... she was driving over the speed limit " said kudo

"Your sister has been arrested several times for driving for the speed limit " said Kudo, showing him the reports of her arrests.

"Also, your sister has a drug problem, she had taken drugs that morning " said Kudo showing him a report of hair found in the car and the DNA had shown it was shown to belong to someone who took drugs.

"The smell of drugs was found in the car and there was a glass cup found in your house with her DNA on it that she drank that morning showing she had indeed taken drugs" said Kudo confirming his story.

"Your sister woke up in time from the crash before the inside of the car was submerged in water and he realised your wife was dead and would go to jail for death panicked. she used the airbag as a floatation device to make your wives body float and got out of the car, then took your sister body and wrapped up the body using the air bag now deflated, she dug the body in a closed constructed site nearby." said Kudo

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

" I need to get this it has to do with your wife's body" said Kudo with his phone in his staring Mark Grey who was unresponsive.

Kudo now on the phone now in a deep with the sounds of it Detective Takagi, Jodie was now impressed with Kudo`s quick discovery. Now he hung up and she knew instantly he had the evidence he needed, he had the body and the evidence to back it up.

"I am sorry to tell you that but wives body has been located" said Kudo apologetically.

"And she has is wrapped in the air bag, pieces of air bag found at the car crash site kept as evidence are matching to it and the serial numbers also matched" Kudo said

" And your sister has now confessed and is now making a deal with the police in Osaka" said Kudo

Mark Grey had not moved in the past ten minutes had his hand covering his face and he began to cry, he was in shocking after hearing everything that had happened and it was obvious he had now regretted what he had done. He put out his hands in defeat and was ready to be arrested.

" Well done Meitantei well done indeed" he said wiping the tears away from eyes.

" I would like you to arrest me know please for kidnapping and the rest" he said putting his hands and Jodie was now handcuffing and reading him his rights.

All of the five men hired were now gone they had disappeared, vanished without anyone noticing. But they would catch them sooner or later, but for now Kudo was disabling the bomb jacket that Mark Grey was wearing ad he was success. Now they were all satisfied in leaving, while leaving Mark Grey wouldn`t stop apologizing for everything he thought it was the only way to get in touch with Kudo (and he was probably right but she would NEVER tell anyone this because they could do it again), he kept telling them how much a fun he was of Kudo`s and one day he would make it up to them.

He was planning to turn himself in because he believed in honour and justice. He knew he and his sister deserved to go to jail, he was telling them his sister could finally get the help she needed. Jodie again started yelling at him telling him he needed professional help and he even agreed to this and before they knew it they were already half away on to forgiving him.

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

They heard three bullets shot in the air and they all turned around to three of the men had their new guns raised. Another one them was now guarding the entrance, making it clear that there was no way out and that the four of them were now the new hostages and that they had used Mark Grey the whole time and he was their pawn, one of them was missing and Jodie was searching the entire place for him and then there was a _**click**_ sound coming from behind them. Three of them turned around the see what it was and they were shocked to see a gun pressed against the back of Kudo`s head.

"Let me guess the man in charge, does he come with a name or do you want me to tell you the name of your gang?" said Kudo. As if he already knew what was happening.

"WHAT !" said the man holding the pressing the gun closer to Kudo`s head angrily, the man looking confused and startled by what he had said.

" You are the Five Silencers aren`t you " said Kudo knowledgeably, saying as fact and not a question.

There was a sudden gun fired to the 'Silencer' guarding the door making Jodie smile, her and the looks of it Kudo not having to look to see who shot it.

Then Jodie took her gun out and aimed it at the 'Silencer' Boss.

"Freeze or I will have shot your Boss" she yelled ordering the three remaining 'Silencers'

"Don`t be stupid this place is rigged with bombs and I won`t be afraid to press this button" said the middle 'silencer'

"Actually, I already found all the bombs and defused them... there was what fifteen of them, you all plant three each" said Kudo arrogantly, shocking the man into saying nothing and dropping the switch admitting defeat.

" And not to mention the secret bomb" said Kudo

"Wait a minute what bomb" said the three 'Silencers' at the same time, clearly shocked and confused.

The 'Silencer Boss' was now putting his weapon down backing up and obviously trying to make a run for, from his OWN men.

" The bomb that was strapped onto Sonoko Suzuki`s arm and the one that HE (now pointing to the Boss) was going to use to Blackmail the Suzuki family for money and he was he was going to betray you guys to the fall" said Kudo.

"You don`t have any proof" said the Boss trying to make Kudo out to be a liar.

"But I do, remember the machine guns that I had collected" said Kudo, now Jodie saw he had anticipated and planned this from the very beginning, he was amazing.

"HOW EXXXACCTLLLYY ARE YOOUUUU?" said the Boss in a confused and panicked state, stilling in shock not knowing what to do or what was going to happen.

"Kudo Shinichi Detective" said Kudo stating the type of person he was.

 **"FREEZE FBI"** Was shouted by a dozen FBI agents now surrounding them.

Four them were arrested and the fifth one lay lying on the ground unconscious was now being put in an ambulance.

Mark Grey was also being taken away and he was smiling happily as he knew his favourite detective was safe and had "saved him" and he got to see one his deductions before he went to prison.

"He needs some professional help not prison" said Kudo to James Black, sounding concerned and worried.

"Don`t worry he will" said James Black.

" This incident and these men are considered terrorist, so this case will be kept off the books and kept quietly. No one except today will know of your involvement and the police as well as your friends have been ordered to keep quiet about" said James Black to Kudo

"Thank you" said Kudo shaking James hand.

It was all over and everyone said their goodbyes and all that remained was Kudo, Jodie Agasa and James they were walking to the car lot when they arrived at Agasa`s there sat in the car was a very an angry Haibara waiting to yell at them all. But she didn`t she just gave them all the death glare spooking them all.

"It is almost time " Haibara said looking at Kudo looking concerned and panicked.

"I know that Haibara but I think it is time we tell them " said Kudo.

" They won`t tell anyone" said Kudo again.

What were they talking about what was the secret they were hiding and why.

"Please James Black and Jodie come to my house and we will tell you everything " said Agasa pulling the car door open for them to get into.

Jodie looked at James to see what his response was and he nodded to Jodie to get car, signal it was important and they needed to know. As they were in the car she could see Kudo beginning to sweat and was looking paler by the minute.

"You won`t understand until you see it" said kudo looking at Jodie.

As they got in the basement, they headed down to the basement into an amazing laboratory. And before she could say anything Kudo was now collapsing onto the ground, clutching his chest and screaming in pain. Jodie automatically got out her phone to call an ambulance, but James took the phone out her looking at her. Looking at him he was saying it would be a bad idea to call an ambulance and it would not be necessary. Agasa and Haibara were also doing nothing but watching. For the first time, she noted that Haibara looked vulnerable and guiltily as if this was all her fault.

Had they all gone insane why weren't they helping him and why wasn`t Kudo doing anything to help himself. Was he dying or was it something else.

" I knew it, let me guess my father's friend 'high up in FBI' is you and he has recently told you after the Bourbon incident" said Kudo smiling and laughing while looking at James Black. He simply nodded back confirming his response to the unknown question.

Jodie stood in horror as she watched Kudo in the most pain she ever seen someone in and she was coming to a realization of the things she witnessed from Kudo tonight and the similar things he had with Conan. She couldn`t believe it... the idea was insane, crazy, impossible and yet?

Jodie was now witnessing something impossible she was watching the detective SHRINK. Kudo was no longer in pain but was covered in clothes that were far too big for him and was now walking up and popped his head out staring at Jodie.

"CONAN CONAN WHAT HOW WHY HUH WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" came from a shocked Jodie unable to understand what was happening.

" I will explain everything but I will do it upstairs, Edowaga here needs to put some clothes on and then he will join us" said Haibara evilly looking at Conan.

That night Jodie and James learnt everything about the poison APTX everything about Conan/Kudo finally made sense. So was happy and deeply saddened by what they were told and found out. They promised they would keep it a secret as it would be far too dangerous for anyone to find out.

But Jodie also noticed that Haibara didn`t know anything about her current next-door neighbour and Kudo was probably keeping more secrets but she would trust in his judgement. All she knew is they were much, much closer to beating the _Black Organisation_. They called Shuichi the " _Silver Bullet_ " and now they have two as Kudo was there new hidden bullet. He was the " _Silver Bullet_ "

*********** END OF JODIE FLASH BACK **********


	10. 10

*********** KID vs Hattori FLASH BACK **********

Kaito had a massive headache he would never ever do a Heist again in Osaka not when Tantei-han and crazy his girlfriend was there not ever again and he would make dam well sure of it. It is the one thing _KID,_ the taskforce and Nakamori would agree upon.

It was his worst Heist yet and that included one where he was shot and nearly died. Yes, it was that bad and he would get his revenge on both of them.

He had not yet faced ' The Great Detective of the West' who lived in Osaka where his new his heist would be best set tonight and he was excited to face another Detective that he could deem worthy of playing his games with and possibly a new rival.

 _KID_ has never done a heist in Osaka before and this would be the first official time was he would make it as special one. One never to forget it would be one to remember forever. He had his soon to be detective, he decided he would call him "Tantei-han".

When he did his research on the detective-'Tantei-han', he was happily surprised to learn he was friends with his favourite little Critic and that they had solved several cases beforehand. So, he could be on the same level as 'Tantei-Kun' which meant that he would have to careful this heist is going to be fun.

Kaito was truly shocked when he learnt take Tantei-San or Hakuba Bastard he preferred to call him. But as _KID_ he was a Gentleman and could call him such awful names, but as Kaito he could call him every name under the sun. Well not when Aoko was around, especially in the vicinity of were a mop could be located.

Anyway, back to Hakuba he would not be coming to his Heist in Osaka, he did not want to come something about a worst headache than _KID_ could ever give anyone. Something about a "Hot-blooded Osaka". He thought Hakuba was just being paranoid and an arrogant dick. But later he would learn Hakuba`s paranoia was would indeed correct.

Hattori had just solved another, well he had help from Kudo, that Haibara girl and the guy what was now living in Kudo`s Mansion I think his name was ...Subaru Okiya.

He needed Kudo`s help with stuff on Sherlock Holmes that he knew nothing about and had no interested in. He had no idea why Kudo of all people was interested in Sherlock Holmes and saw him as a role model. The current criminal he had just put away was using the books as a manifesto of that a lot of the information was stuck in his head well, he was thankful for that.

The Haibra girl, which he could swear was a demon and maybe she had a secret crush on Kudo. She helped with the science stuff that he could not fully understand he was waiting for the evidence to be studied by the CSI asking her would be faster. He was starting to like the girl, she was starting to be nicer to him and more trusting.

The Subaru Okiya guy, helped confirm something he was unsure about and telling him the deduction was correct by helping with the motive. The motive was yet another love triangle that got the criminal caught out. How cliché and now on to the _KID_ heist.

Kudo was giving him tips on _KID_ he really didn`t want to embarrass himself in front the entire Osaka people and there would be cameras as well. He saw _KID_ on TV before and wanted to go up against him ever since. Kudo had been one of the few to actually beat _KID_ and he was now nicked name the _KID KILER_ he was secretly jealous. Kudo had two secret identities and both were famous, arguably both more than his own.

He knew Kudo was the better Detective, he knew this upon meeting him and as he got to knew him. He didn`t not know how Kudo did it all by now if it had been him, he would have gone insane, kudo had not cracked once and he had to respect that.

But tonight, he was determined to beat _KID_ and arrest him. If he did then he would have done what no other detective has done before and he would have finally have beaten Kudo at something and he would finally solve a case that he Kudo has not.

He was still talking to Kudo when bumped into someone by accident when one the phone.

"Ah sorry about that" He said helping the person up. He soon realised it was Kazuha.

"Watch the hell where you are going Heiji" she said screaming at him

Both of them staring at each other angrily with draggers in their eyes. Which broke the staring competition up was a voice coming through the phone.

"Ah sorry about that kkk Conan, I accident bumped in aye Kazuha here " he said amused.

The time of Heist was now approaching and five minutes till he has for his grand entrance using his doves using them and fire explosion for a distraction.

But now would be a great time to check up on Tantei-Han he was nearly late. How disappointing and rather quite rude, wait he is on his phone to Tantei-Kun. Which means he was probably on a case and maybe the little Critic would be even helping Tantei-Han, this would be a great Heist then and a hard one at that. The harder and more difficult a Heist was the more he was entertained and it even made him a better thief. Having to think fast on your feet was the best feeling he ever got on a Heist, the unknown and unprepared he loved every one minute of it.

Two minutes to countdown. What was that noise he could hear usually he would be hearing his fans screaming as well as Nakamori but he could not hear him either? Well it was too late now it was time for him to make his Grand Entrance it was going to be great! Maybe it was going to be to cheesy but you never know, we will see by everyone's reaction.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

 _KATIOU KID_ made his Grand Entrance and it was specular, it was beautiful and amazing.

A burst of white smoke with lightening.

Then Fire Blazing in the shape of a Dove.

Doves coming out it carrying and then drop Roses and their petals,

Doves disappearing in a puff of smoking each at a single time.

On the final Doves, an explosion of Smoke.

A Hat appearing to floating in the air.

Doves circling the Hat.

Then _Katoa KID_ magically appears.

But no one saw the entrance as they were watching and intrigued by the Osaka Couple that was screaming their heads off at each other. They both didn`t realise that they had being watched by a crowd of _KID_ fans, the taskforce, Nakamori, that they were being recorded LIVE on TV and an extremely furious _KATIOU KID_.

"KKKConan hang up on me because ya " screamed Hattori waving his phone in his hand.

"No, he hangs up because he is a little boy, it is late and he must be tired Heiji " screamed Kazuha pointing to her watch.

"Will ya stop looking at me like that " screamed Hattori even louder.

"Like what " said Kazuha raising her eyebrows and smirking. Giving him a know it all look that she perfectly created over the years after meeting Hattori a looking purposely created and preserved for Hattori.

"You know what I mean ya always to it" screamed Hattori.

"I do not " screamed Kazuha.

"So, you admit that you were " said Hattori grinning that he caught her out.

"You stupid DETECTIVE GEEK why do you have to analyse everything" said Kazuha sounding deeply hurt.

A moment of silence as everyone was staring at them not knowing what to do or say as it felt really emotional and they all wanted to what would happen next with passionate couple.

Two Doves flew onto Hattori`s and Kazuha`s shoulder having one them both smile that each other and start to laugh making everyone cheer and applaud to the happy couple making up.

Making both of them now realise that they were both being watch by EVERYONE and found now rather embarrassed. Wanting to get the hell out there.

And then everyone realised that the Heist a had already began.

Dam bloody dramatic Osaka couple he could hear them all the way from inside the building. It is seemed everyone was far more interested in them rather than his Heist. This was probably a daily event for them and everyone in Osaka knew about and it was their own version for entertainment. He pulled the final switch and unlocked the box making way two grab the diamond.

Those two were a great distraction and he didn`t intend for it to be he wanted to change Tantei-Han next time he would challenge him.

" KATIOU KID YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" screamed Inspector Nakamori.

"Ah Inspector you finally made it" said _KID_ with an echoing laugh.

An angry red faced Nakamori stood, standing with his taskforce ready to charge at _KID._

"Ah and look the love the birds finally made up" said _KID._

A newly arrived pair stood there with standing still confused and not looking at each other in the face at this compliment. It was obvious that they were madly in love but their response was shocking.

Deadpanned look on their face.

"Heiji is my childhood friend and nothing more"

"She is like a sister to me "

"Impossible it is impossible"

"Idiot"

" Why would you think"

"Why does everyone think that"

" Boys and girls can be friends"

" Are you blind"

" She is in love with her own reflection"

" He is in a relationship with his own ego"

"She is too loud"

"He is too loud"

" She is too violent"

"He is too Hot-blooded "

And the argument continued to go on getting louder and louder by every single sentence and everyone watching again distracted from the that a theft was taking place.

Kaito was angry about this, they were doing it AGAIN and this time he had accidentally caused it. And the headache he had from the first one was now getting bigger and worse. Is this the kind of headache he caused Nakamori, he always complained that _KID_ gave him headaches?

Kaito was getting fed up for his supposed match Tantei-Han but that was not going to happen. So, he decided to just walk out while they were still arguing, discreetly of course he was after all _KATIOU KID._

Are they really that blind he walked past, Nakamori first, then all of the taskforce and it was far too easy in his to walk by them. Now walking the 'ANGRY love BIRDS' he made with success the most exciting and only part of the Heist.

But his Cape was soundly grabbed by the girl...Kazuha and now they had stopped arguing and everyone paying attention to the thief again.

"And where do you think you are going ? Heiji is here to arrested " said Kazuha. Grabbing onto the thieves Cape, holding it tighter and grab pulling the thief closer to her.

"HA HAH HAHAHAH HAH HA " Echoed _KIDS_ laugh through the corridor. He could not stop laughing at what she had said was she serious? Even taskforce members were holding back their laughter at this. Nakamori just looked annoyed at this.

"Right if anyone is going to catch and arrest _KID_ it will be me and not some High School Hot Blooded Detective" he said shouting in her face. Making her let go in surprise.

But this time it was Tantei-Han who grabbed onto his cape. "Caught you now _KID_ " said Hattori.

"Ah so you are finally ready to play detective" said _KID_ smiling.

A smoke bomb went off and _KID_ was making his moving to escape.

Hattori would still not go of the Cape but when the smoke cleared, it was not _KID_ attached to the cape but Nakamori himself yelling at Hattori to let him go.

Nakamori was not happy about this these two teens have disrupted his night and making his plans to catch _KID._ And they were making everyone look bad and he was thinking they were even annoying _KID,_ he did not like that.

Kaito was on the roof top seeing if the Diamond was Pandora, like usual it wasn`t it and he had wasted his time on time Heist.

Tantei-Han appeared on the roof loudly coming through the door loudly.

"Ah so let me guess Tantei-Kun told you I would be up here!" said _KID_ fiddling with the diamond in his hand distracting Hattori doing this.

"Just give me the diamond _KID"_ said Hattori.

"Haven't you caused us enough problems?" said Hattori angrily.

'WHAT!' Kaito thought his jaw would have dropped if hadn't had such a great poker face. Why the hell was it his fault they were arguing, he heard they argued a lot but not to this degree. This was giving him an even bigger headache than before, he just wanted to go home so he chucked the Diamond over and the detective caught it.

" I will be going now, see you later Tantei-Han" said _KID_ waving to Hattori as he was getting ready to get his glider to jump.

But somehow, he was met with a Hot-blooded detective running at him with a wooden Bokken sword aiming for his head. He managed to jump away just in time almost getting hit in the head. The attack commenced Kaito was avoiding attacks by all means jumping, flipping and avoiding every hit. He was laughing this was a great workout.

"HEIJI" screamed Kazuha screamed out of concern.

But the roof top window that Hattori previously hit breaking it and now her scream caused it to shatter, glass going everywhere.

Kaito set off his smoke bomb but his Doves were startled by the noise at where flying everywhere. So, in revenge he took out his Card Gun and shot it at the Hot- Blooded Detective knocking out the Sword out of his hand and he through a hair dye bomb at him, it was a new developed one he never used in the field before. It was to dye the detective's hair multi- coloured.

As the target was about to hit he was hit from behind by Kazuha stumbling into him. Makin him also get hit by the hair dye bomb and his doves were startled again. So now his suit was covered hair dye and bird feathers attached to him.

He threw down another smoke bomb before the other one could be clear enough to see. He really had enough so he put on his gas mask and set off his sleeping bomb. And he made his exist before anyone could see him.

As Nakamori got to the roof he noticed the two sleeping teens. He noticed that the young Detective hair was dyed multi-coloured, and he noticed the Wooden Bokken Sword lying beside him with cards scattered everywhere.

Then he noticed all the damage to the roof top, the broken window, and other damages to the roof top.

Nakamori screamed at Hattori to walk up, frightening him awake causing Hattori to attack him on impulse sending the Inspector flying into Kazuha. Now waking her up she did the same but she back flipped him.

They both apologized sincerely dead panned in the face. Hattori handed over the Diamond hoping to make the Inspector happy that he actually got the Diamond but...

"IT IS A FUUUCKKING FAKE "Screamed Nakamori

The damage that the two teens caused was going to cost a hell of a lot of money, Nakamori had been given into trouble for everything that had happened. _KID_ getting away with the Diamond, the two teens drama that had unfolded, damage done to the place and making the task force look unprofessional.

Nakamori BANNED the two of them from ever attending a Heist again or we would have them arrested on site. And he had been true to his word, they were arrested three times. Appropriately the detective wanted revenge as he still had some of the hair dye still in his hair. Eventually Hattori`s father had forced him and Kazuha to never going onto a Heist again.

This made the entre taskforce happy and Nakamori truly grateful, he even went easy on _KID_ on that day.

Kaito was not happy he managed to get home from anyone from seeing him as entered the 'Kaito Cave' to his horror his mother was there with a camera taking pictures of him.

"Mum how dare you , give me the camera please" he said begging but trying to get the camera from her.

But she was smart as she was a thief to. She put it in a place in that moment the one place he would never dare put his thieving hands into her...BRA.

Jii was there as well but to offer his sympathies but Kaito swore he saw him chuckling and he was hiding it well as he also had a Poker face, not as good as the Kuroba family but it was good enough to hide it.

Kaito woke up with his headache still there and he was made he had to go school that day and face Hakuba. The bloody hair dye bomb was meant for Hakuba and now he couldn`t use it on him anymore and he would never make that one again.

To his surprise Hakuba was sympathetic to him and he had by now been on a few cases with Hattori before and he knew the headache that came along with the two Osaka teens. He had and bound with Hakuba now and he was secretly starting to like him now.

It took three days of scrubbing hard, washing and chemical experiments to finally get the dye of his _KID_ suit by the time he was finished it looked even whiter than before and something good came out of it.

Kaito was now ready for his revenge no one scares his Doves and gets away with. And almost ruining his _KID_ suit.

For his revenge against Tantei-Han, he used a sleeping bomb against him, knocking him out he did NOT want a repeat of the last time they had met. He dressed and disguised the detective as none other than _KATIOU KID_ _._

Hattori woke up dazed and confused he didn`t know where he was he had just finished a case and was going him to his horror had woken up in Private Club and as he looked around it was a _KATIOU KID CLUB._

"It is KATIOU KID"

"KID-SAMA"

" We Love You "

"Will You marry me"

Hattori was looking around the room searching for _KID_ to his horror, he had found _KID_ because he was staring at him in the mirror he had been disguised as _KID._ The disguise was perfect there was no flaw and he knew only person could have done this and he vowed his revenge at the next _KID_ Heist.

Hattori had made it come out of the club barely the suit was damage they had ripped it and he had lipstick kiss marks all over him.

He was being chased by over a hundred fan girls and several man males, as well as several angry boyfriends. He managed to get away from them all, he was out of breath and was trying to talk the suit off. But he found a card in the pocket saying if wanted to get the hat, paint, and monocle off he would need to go the museum to get certain chemicals to get it out.

He bolted it to the museum he managed to get there without anyone seeing him. He got to the museum, ran inside only to be met with the taskforce and Nakamori. He was tackled to the ground before he could say anything and was knocked out.

He woke up in a jail cell and it took several hours to explain that he wasn`t _KID._ But the disguise was wearing off and he soon realised that was the way to get it off. _KID_ tricked him into getting arrested but which was worse he had the real diamond from the heist sewn into the hat.

When he was allowed to leave he realised that the taskforce knew in fact he wasn`t _KID_ and they did this as revenge. He was told he was BANNED from Heists as well as Kazuha. He was told if he attended they would be arrested but this would not stop him.

*********** KID vs Hattori FLASH BACK **********


	11. 11

Gin already had his plan set in motion, he already had member of the _Organisation_ get in without anyone knowing by taking other peoples passes. So, ten people were killed in cold blood so what he thought, starting to enjoy himself he loved killing people and he loved sending the order to kill people. They were going to enjoy themselves tonight, it has been a long time since they had a successful massacre.

But if the 'Boy Wonder' was really alive, he was ashamed and angered by this. He had never failed to leave anyone living, he had one hundred percent success and if it was tarnished, he had failed at his job.

Like the poison does it destroys every cell and molecule in the body leaving nothing. No evidence nothing at all he has used the poison on other people before. It was used on traitors in the Organisation for execution in front of everyone, so the members would know what that would happen to them if they ever betrayed _them_ and to show what they were getting into. To see what members were able to handle and to see which one of them were a true _Psychopaths._

If he was to describe the APTX 4869 he would describe it has spontaneous combustion of the cells. He did love to see _them_ die in such horrors and it was a pity he did not watch the Detective die this way, all he heard was him screaming in pain as he was the 'first human test subject' and he was satisfied hearing the screams.

The proof of the poison working was two days later. When he used it to kill an FBI agent, that led _them_ to know that the FBI where secretly operating in Japan and the 'Shuichi Akai' was there as well and he loved this all he had something to look forward to.

He did not believe that he was really alive, he would believe that it was a perfect disguise as the detective was _gone_ for a long time and it would fool everyone easily enough and he believed he knew who it was. It was none other than _KID._

'The Infamous Pain' that Snake was supposed to have taken care of him and hasn`t so far and he saw this as a Failure. Snake was a high-ranking member he was in the Supernatural Science Division of the _Organisation_. Apart of the _Organisation_ the was kept secret only to be known by a few high ranking and special members of the _Organisation._ He also saw this Division a failure and waste of money but it got them money from the Jewels and Assassinations _they_ profited from it.

Snake was a great Assassin, he was thought to be The _Ghost Assassin_ of the _Organisation,_ they could him 'Snake' because he moved quietly making no sound only the sound of the gun killing someone and his laughter sounded strangely like a Snake hissing. Like a snake bite, it would take only one quick move.

One of the nights that Snake yet again failed to kill _KID_ he was almost caught and injured, he called for backup for medical help as he was locked/trapped in a building by _KID._ Gin and Vodka were the closest so they had to go help and _THIS_ is theonly reason why they did not get the chance to witness the detective`s death or torture him as so liked to do with detectives as he loathed them so much.

Gin was also given another assignment to kill Snake if he failed one final time in killing _KID_ , in which if Snake did or didn`t regardless he would still be dying tonight he was the key plan to this plan tonight he was the _Scape Goat._

He already decided that Korn and Chianti would be taking over Snake`s job. He had to admit either Snake still better than them but he had failed too many times and was getting too emotional and too paranoid now to do his job. They two were a team and would be twice as hard on _KID_ making it easier to kill him. Well that was IF _KID_ was lucky to get away tonight's Bloodbath.

He had also found away to profit from tonight's case, the Suzuki family were rich and that's how he liked it. Tonight, would be simple they would be taking hundreds of people hostage, using the Suzuki Technology against them to find the right people to hold as ransom. Or the people who can rarely out, would be contract killings tonight as well. Take out people that could be threatening to the Organisation. And much more, tonight they would be making a _killing_ in profits.

Gin had now everything finalized, they were going to park at least five miles away from tonight's actions. His car was far too recognized by the FBI and this would get them caught out and he wanted them to go unnoticed he wanted camouflage.

'Porsche 356 A' he read in his head, he sat leaning back on the car smoking a cigarette staring ocean at the docks watching the sunset with Vodka.

They would be getting there by boat discreetly with ever being seen in the darkness of the night. They would be using the boat to take hostages away from the place. They would be escaping by helicopter with all the valuables take they could take.

The Heist would be soon beginning soon followed by the Blood Bath, he wanted thank _KID_ for the opportunity he had given _them_ , by breaking _KIDS_ rule ' No one gets hurt'.

But everyone would.

"Are you ready Anki" said Vodka, walking Gin up from his inner thoughts.

"Yes" said Gin smiling throwing away his cigarette away onto a dead body covered in gasoline, setting it on fire.

" That's what he gets for being a nosy bastard" said Gin now standing grinning at the dead body that was now on fire.

As they left to go on the boat they watched the body burn as they were sailing. Smiling.

Knowing this was only a warm up. And they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The man that was killed was a father of three, he was the newly employed and only security for the entire docks. But he was also a gambling man who owed a lot of debt to not very nice people.

He was going to use his new job as a way to make money by blackmailing and profit. He tried to blackmail two men dressed in Black with an expensive and rare car. A Porsche 356 A but as he was in the process of Blackmail the men, didn`t seem interested in him were barely paying attention to his existence.

Angered by this he yelled at them threatening them, catching the interest in smaller one but well built. The man just laughed at him. These were no normal people he thought the only way to scare them would be by a real threat.

He held his 'illegal' gun out threatening to shot the tall, haired silver man. This finally caught his interest but as he turned around he saw into his eyes. They gave him an ice cold threatening look, this sent shivers down his spin. He only looked no more than two seconds and he has never been more terrified in his life.

He forgot all about the gun, he forgot everything. He was barely able to slowly backup, he couldn`t think straight as he watched the man stand up... he was now lighting a cigarette and said what would be the last words he would ever hear.

"Your blocking my View" said Gin barely caring about the man just annoyed.

The man was shot execution style by Gin and Vodka threw the gasoline. Then they both sat to watch the Sun set waiting for the boat to arrive.

They thought the case would never be solved but they were wrong.


	12. 12

He had somehow managed to successfully to get the 'Junior Detective League' to go home. Telling them it was too late and their parents would be worried about them **.(But in all honestly if he was their parent he would not allow them anywhere Kogoro and even himself. In the short time they have knew him they have been kidnapped, held hostage, seen a lot of dead bodies and been up against highly dangerous criminals)** And they couldn`t use this excuse on Conan as his guardian Kogoro was standing there right beside him drunk, humming a Yoko Ono song.

It took a lot will power, and a hell a lot of determination but he successfully did. After the yelling, moaning, screaming and 'fake crying on Ayumi`s part. But they were gone now. They were safe as well as Agasa who was taking them home.

Agasa would be helping him by staying safe that is all he ever wanted to keep everyone safe. Agasa he would be hacking into everything that he needed from his own home. Using the wrist trackers would be a massive help to get everything. As well as keep an eye on Haibara ,now making way for Shuichi to be able to help but would be in disguise of course. He would send the information to Conan`s glasses and he would use it to check out everything in the area.

Agasa had been successful in getting the information he needed. Kudo had told him to give him a list of people who have recently left and then returned. Using these he would determine what ones were likely stolen, from the previous owner and now has a new owner.

An FBI agent was sent to check this out, but he had not been heard back, from in the past ten minutes and he was either presumed dead, captured or one of _them._

Conan was now just realising, what he really in. He was in an Invisible war FBI vs B.O. The pressure was getting to him but he had to push himself and keep pushing it down or he would end up dead and everyone else as well. He would NOT die tonight.

If he was to stop now he would drive himself Insane with worry and guilt. There WILL BE so much blood tonight and it will look like a Terrorist Attack and the _Black Organisation_ would get away with it. This is what he hated about being a Detective predicting something like this, but the last time he did he managed to save Shuichi, fake his death and a 'Spy' in the _Black Organisation._

He knew people he cared about would die here today and it will change Japan forever, if they were going this far he did not want to know, what they will do if they find out the REAL truth about him.

He swear he was finding it hard to believe, he just needed a drink of water and to sit down for five and he would be fine. 'Come on Shinichi everybody needs you, they are ALL counting on you'.

Agasa had then hacked into the cameras and send the pictures to Kudo. Looking at the list of people he was narrowing down which ones would the ' _Black Organisation'_ and which were not. He narrowed it down between nine and fifteen.

FBI agents were also collecting this information but he could not trust them. Not all of them he only trusted three FBI agents and he wouldn`t trust another with his secret.

He did trust Agent Camel, but the man was smart, but he could not keep a secret to save his life. Giving the man secrets only cost lives, he and the other **three FBI** agreed he could not be able to handle is a _sensitive_ secret.

But he was using this as an advantage. He had felt sorry for they were Manipulating him into telling the "truth" to the enemy. When in fact him doing to this they were to ambush a member three days ago and would have been as success but _member_ hadkilled himself.

Right now he was feeling his new acquired sixth Sense, he could he them getting closer and they would be here soon. And there would be a lot of them and feared his 'Nightmare' will come true. Next ' Heist' he is staying home.

More FBI agents were undercover had now arrived including Agent Camel, there was only five of them not including Jodie as such would working on another project.

Kudo had deduced that there would be Snipers most likely the two from the last time. What were they called again...he was thinking Korn and Chianti. There was four vantage points for Snipers so one of the FBI agents would be checking it out.

Shuichi would be late and he would be the one to officially take care of the Snipers, tonight's target would be _KID/Faux Kudo._

Jodie would be taking care of his loved ones, while taking a perimeter of the ground. She would be getting them all to safety and the hell out of there. She would have to lie and say she would be getting Conan out there so Ran would leave, as well as the others.

There was a few Police members at the Party at the could be trusted(Sato and Takagi) and security was told that things might get violent, that they had been a threat. So they were prepared for a dangerous situation.

They already have the finest doctors on speed dial if anything was to happen. Jirokichi etake care of **EVERYONE.** He had the transportation necessary to take care of it. They had planes, ambulances and basically the whole package.

Conan`s job was to be the ' **Bait** ' for _KID_ and to protect him. If he was not here being the _'KID KILLER'_ then that would make _them_ suspicious. Personally he wanted to have everyone evacuated but the orders had been given that it would be too dangerous. And this was their only chance to catch _them_ off guard.

The one that gave the Order knew nothing of Conan and he had left Jodie in charge of the operation, giving her enough back up that he deemed enough. He also knew nothing of Kir and Shuichi. It was obvious to everyone that he was one of _them._

He was he Higher up than James Black but, James was now investigating him, but it didn`t matter by this time tomorrow the man was dead. He was shot evacuation style by everyone's _'Favourite Blonde'_.

Conan had his plan set, everyone was in position and he was ready for battle. He was ready to die if need be. But Agasa still could not locate _KID_ or his assistant for help. This plan was all counting on _KID_ making his appearance as 'Kudo Shinchi'. Sure he had other plans but the safest one and the least bloodiest relied on _KID_ making his appearance.

His parents where in America?

No New Zealand he was thinking.

He had no idea where his parents were, they were not picking up the phone. So he could not rely on his mother to make a disguise for someone to pretend to be 'Kudo Shinchi'. So that plan was a failure.

He would have been willingly to take the cure and be HIMSELF but the cure was not working on him now. The last time he took it was to save everyone. Now his immune system had now he been immune to the cure.

Haibara had said she that this would happen but he didn`t want to believe her but it had finally happened. This news had hit him hard he knew from that point he was going to be 'Conan Edowaga' for the rest of his life. he did not want to make Haibara feel any worse, so he told her he was fine and would be ok. He thought he fooled her but then knew she didn`t.

She had continued to work on the cure, she told him it still might be possible but not to get his hopes up. But he knew she was only doing this to make him feel happy. He knew it would not work but her working on the cure would keep her busy and distracted. It would stop Haibara from worrying about _them._ Plus if she did make the cure she might be able to use it for herself or their might be a slim chance that there is other victims of the APTX 469 and they could get the cure as well.

He was too much in deep thought and now back to the Heist he had to get ready.

Conan was now standing at the top of Bell Tree Tower examining the tower, he looked at the windows examining it and knocked on it.

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

Excellent he thought, they had followed his advice for the windows and now onto searching the Tower itself. He had to check the cameras and he would check the elevator for any defaults.

He was using one of his new gadgets the "CalcuCheck Bomb". It looked like a calculator and was an actual calculator. To the average person it was an ordinary calculator but for Conan it was checking for residue and checking all material heating and everything required. In short it identifying if any bombs were nearby.

He himself had a major impact of this gadget as came up with the idea, design and even helped make it. But he himself was no Inventor that was Agasa, sure has 'Crazy and Mad' but no one else could make it so well and in so little time. Agasa made the best Gadgets and Inventions in the World, they used as weapons but Agasa was a Good Man he did not sell his soul to the devil.

If wasn`t for Agasa he knew he and Haibara would be long dead by now and he did not want to think of all the people that they help save and all the criminal he had put away would be free. Agasa was the only reason he was alive. That and his brain was still working.

The diamond for the heist was called "Blue eyed Diamond" it was called it was supposed to be **BIG SURPRISE,** but it was rather easy to find out. It would be Sonoko`s official wedding ring. It belong to Jirokichi Suzuki`s beloved wives ring and would passed onto their first child, a family legacy. Unfortunately they were unable to have any children of their own and his wife hand past away five years ago.

Kudo knew he would give the ring to Sonoko because he loved her more than anyone else in the family and supported her every decision. He knew that another reason why Jirokichi challenged _KID_ was to impress and entertain his Niece

Jirokichi had made the final decision he deduced when he met Makoto and how much he was willing to do for Sonoko and how he should his love for her. He knew Sonoko would have someone to love her and would protect her.

It was getting closer the time of the Heist, everything and everyone was getting ready for it. Everything had been set up and the "Blue eyed Diamond" had been revealed. To Sonoko and Makoto it had been a true surprise.

Sonoko was crying now she was truly grateful to her Uncle and it looked like she had become a better person in that moment because of it. Now she was forgetting about the Heist she so greatly wanted as she had never been so happier in her life at that moment she had **everything.**

But the ring had to be given to Yoko Ono, as part of her performance as part of her new song written solely for this. For the ring to be given to Makoto so he will give it to Sonoko at their wedding. It would be the safest place to keep it.

There was only a few people in the top of Bell Tree Tower for obvious reasons. There was Jirokichi and Lupin, his dog he was now giving his undivided attention to. And his own personal security protecting him.

There was obviously Sonoko and Makoto sitting happily in love. Makoto was now getting ready to protect the Diamond he was not willing for _KID_ to even touch it again. He would guard it with his life.

And that loud noise you could hear was of course Nakamori screaming at his taskforce getting them ready for the Heist. He would not be beaten again and he would not be shown up, by **anyone**. He was screaming again

There was Yoko Ono getting ready for her performance. Now kogoro was sneaking into see her in flash he was drunk no more whenever he saw her. But this time he had no change of clothes and saw a mess. He was chucked out by five security men dragging him away.

"Yoko Yoko I wanna see Yoko" he screamed and he begged to be let back in .But he was met with an angry ran at the bottom of the lift. He was beaten into obeying the rules.

No one else was allowed in the Tower, it was done like this so it would be a spectacular show down. They had the Tower Light up making it look like Birthday candle and the top of it look like fire. ready for it to blown out.

The audience would now be watching from outside using the cameras and they would watching on the buildings which has been turned televisions using a projector and screens. This seemed oddly familiar he had remembered that this was used as a trick before from a unknown thief that he never looked into because he saved the Clock Tower and kudo managed to arrested the real criminals.

Conan was now ready and prepared he had fifteen minutes left till the Heist began. He had fifteen minutes to be with his friend well over the phone.

At least he was with Sonoko, they were friends not close friends but still there was a friendship there. They had a deeper relationship in their childhood because of the secret the shared about Sonoko`s childhood secret and her illness as a child.

He liked Makoto they had a fast friendship but Makoto still thought of him as a child and he couldn't blame him because he only met him as 'Conan Edowaga.'. And the fact was he was terrified of him just like he was terrified of Ran. He in his own way was a male version of Ran and he didn't like this thought.

The "Blue eyed Diamond" was to be protected by three people.

Makoto Kyogoku was the bronze to protect it.

Conan Edowaga was the good luck charm, he was the 'KID _KILLER._ '

And the newly arrived 'Kudo Shinichi' was the Brains.

Yes _KID_ had now arrived and was playing detective.

But he was really here to prove wasn`t really 'Kudo Shinichi' and to show everyone he had fooled them.

The Heist would soon begin...

But no one could know what would happen next and how much blood there would be.

Except maybe one Detective but he could not predict the horrors that would after the Heist because he would not have enough time or resources.

The Detective would lose a lot.

* * *

 **I THAT SHINICHI HANDLES EVERYTHING FAR TOO EMOTIONALLY WELL .HE DOES NOT SEEM TO BREAK AND YES I HAVE MADE HIM DEPRESSED AND HE IS HANDLING EVERYTHING WELL BUT IS BREAKING EMOTINALLY. HE IS NOT TELLING ANYONE.**

 **WILL HE BREAK OR NOT ?**

 **YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.**

 **I AM MAKING HIM MORE HUMAN AND MORE VUNERABLE.**

 **PEOPLE WILL DIE AND HE WILL BE HURT BY THIS.**


	13. 13

He smashed his Wrist Watch/Kudo Shinichi so no one could follow him or find him. He really had picked the wrong disguise. He was taking the alley ways and roof tops discreetly so no one could follow him and get more information.

He was a coward, he left Tantei-Kun with his mess to clean up. He ran because he couldn`t think of anything else couldn't think of anything else to do other than run. But now everyone would now know that 'kudo Shinichi' was here alive and well. He had a sinking feeling the _Organisation_ had something to do with it. And that would mean Snake would probably be here soon and he would be here soon.

He had to find Jii and he had to tell him everything that had happened and everything that might happen. He needed his help and he needed it now.

He found Jii in a gallery looking at paintings there wasn`t a lot of people around he could see them or record them. So, it was safe to talk and start planning. He was still dressed as 'Kudo Shinichi' and he was also himself. He had other disguises but he figured he would need them or later. For his escape from his own Heist.

As he approached Jii, looked at him with worried eyes of concern. He realized that his poker face was broken and he fixed it immediately. He was now smiling show no sign of fear, he was now looking like an average teenager.

Jii was now looking around looking nervous because of Katio`s face he had never seen the boy like that. He was chalk white, he looked confused like he wasn't fully aware of his own reality. But as they were looking at each other he was snapping back into reality, he looked less worried and he was now smiling again. He looked like an average teenager. Katio`s poker face had been broken and he was now fixing it.

"Are you ok, young master?" said Jii riddled with concern.

" Yes, perfectly fine... sorry I am late did I worry you" said Kaito with his Poker face in tack.

They left immediately making no one had been following them and making no one had. No one had followed him he had successfully gotten rid of the press, he was after all the _KATIOU KID_ after all. He thought grinning he had now calmed down, now that he was with Jii everything would be fine they could take care of this.

They sat down they had just about over an hour to make a plan for the Heist, he was going wasn`t he.

But would he be going as 'Kudo Shinichi'?

He told Jii everything that Tantei-Kun had said and how worried he was. He told him everyone was surprised was to see 'Kudo Shinichi'. How everyone reacted and everything he had found out that night. He told him just enough information about it to make him think either 'Kudo Shinichi' was dead or he could have blown his cover.

"So Jii what am I going to do?" said Kaito, really unsure of what to do.

" I think you might be over reacting Young Master" said Jii assuring him. But did he really mean what he had said.

" No, I think Meitantei has been involved with _The Organisation_ said Kaito darkly.

" Are you sure" said Jii alarmed at the thought of _them._ The ones who murdered his master and friend.

" Yes, a Detective like that just doesn't disappear into nowhere " said Kaito.

* * *

"Um " said Jii unable to finish his sentence trying to continue his train of thoughts.

"If it really _them_. Then Snake will be coming now then" said Jii sounding more confident.

"What are you thinking Jii" said Kaito now he was thinking the same thing as Jii.

" You will have your chance now, to get proof of _them_ " said Jii.

"Now I am just need a Plan" said Kaito grinning with every word.

* * *

They discussed and outlined their plan of attack to captured the _Organisation_ or at least Snake. The plan would be simple enough all they had to do was catch _them_ on camera to prove they are real. And give the footage to someone they can trust to investigate it. He trusted Nakamori could do something as much as he hated _KID_. He knew that Nakamori always trusted and respected _KID._

Heck he even trusted that Hakuba bastard would do good by him and maybe this would get him to lay off 'Kaito Kubora' he was one more accusation to be coming a permanent Pink hair Style 'Maybe just like the girl on Grease' Kaito thought visualizing it and smiling at the thought of it and Hakuba`s reaction. But then he thought of the dreaded mop and snapped back into reality. I really need to stop zoning out...Fuck I did it again. Kaito was now hitting himself on the head.

He knew he could trust Tantei-Kun, he was still young but he had the brain power and the right assistant, well assistant including that freakishly scary little girl that reminded him of someone he just couldn`t think of who. Man Tantei-Kun as many scary and terrifying girls in his life. He had dressed up as four of them, all needed with him being chased, hurt and almost killed. And running, swimming and using his Glider to escape.

His best Option if it was safe to go to Nakamori, anonymously as _KID_ and then go to Tantei-Kun and film him in, giving all the information. He was his fail safe if anything happened. No one would expect him to trust a child with such information.

He could not go to Hakuba, the bastard was in England something about catching an underground criminal on the White-Collar list. The thief was stealing things that _KID,_ had already stolen and was either keeping them selling them on the black market and getting other criminals caught. Also, would just return them straight after stealing them as a present for Hakuba.

Hakuba had officially become the 'Nakamori' of catching this thief. He called the thief 'Robin Goodie'. Kaito already knew who the thief was and was going to nothing about it, as he didn't see them as a threat or has a bad guy.

Everyone thinks the new thief is a crazy and eccentric fan of _'KATIOUS KID_ ' but the thief is an actual fan of Hakuba and no one knew his but Kaito himself and he found it hilarious. The thief is a young English girl, she was the year below Hakuba in school and he helped rove her dad's innocence and she had been trying to get his attention ever since but Hakuba heard of _KID_ and moved before she had the chance. Does he come up with crazy idea of making Detective and Thief fall in love?

Kaito didn't have a problem with this the detective had become boring like repetition all over again and he could swear Hakuba was actually falling for the thief which was surprising he is the guy who only sees in black and white. Maybe he will end up with her after all as he only witnessed one on their encounters and they had chemistry. It was like a lame straight and narrow Batman and crazy obsessed Catwoman. And they both are stalkers, he gave them his blessings and he would give it a year no more until they are together.

One of a Magicians greatest tricks is surprise and definitely one of his is improv. It kept him alive and getting caught, especially from a certain little detective. From their plan to work he would need to wear more than one mask. One including his own face and would need several more for other people.

"Snake may be a great Snipe but he is hardly the brains" said Kaito.

" I do not know who the brains are but you could find out tonight" said Jii thinking hard.

" If the plan fails Jii..." said Kaito unable to finish his sentence for being interrupted.

"It won`t Young Master and... if it does I am willing to do die for you" said Jii defensively, meaning every word he said. He would die for him because he felt guilty that ONE of his masters had already died and he could do nothing about it then, but this time he could and would be willing to die. He was willing to do what it takes.

"NO, I am _KID_ not you I am the dispensable one I knew that the minute I decided to become _KID_ and I knew I would be willing to die for it for my father and everyone else" said Kaito turning his head so no one could see his face.

Stunned Jii said nothing but nodded in respect understanding no matter what he said or did he could do nothing to stop Kaito but honour his wishes.

" If anything happens give everything to Tantei-Kun and... protect him tonight and he will protect you as well as that is the kind of person he is" said Kaito.

...The air filled with awkward silence.

Kaito was building more gadgets and tricks 'accidentally' setting one off and making Jii laugh at him as he was covered in yellow dust all over his arms. He had mad Jii laugh and he was happy now, the man worried too much and needed to lighten up once and while. He was half regretting what he doing this as he wiped the dust paint off that was sticking to him now, starting to make him itchy. Was it starting to glow in the dark? He thought using stage make up to cover it up, thinking he could us this on another Heist after accidentally making a new trick.

"So how many do you think of _them_ do you think there will be?" said Kaito curious putting the final touches on their plan.

" _They_ will have a short window so I am guessing no more than five" said Jii counting hi fingers thinking of it.

" Yes, it would take quite some time and planning to think of something" said Kaito

" They are smart and take time planning everything to they do not move as fast as we do" said Jii hopeful.

" Yes, Snake may be good with a gun, but he is getting more and more careless" said Kaito laughing and thinking maybe today will be the day to avenge his father's death.

Nodding Jii agreed with him.

The worst that the _Organisation_ did was murder his father, horrible as that was it took time and preparation. They concluded it took about three months to and cover up his murder. Kaito had two hours to show the world that 'Kudo Shinichi' had never came to the Heist and he had fooled everyone.

This Heist would hard tonight and would definitely be his hardest he was up against three opponents.

And of course, Nakamori and the beloved taskforce of his, he never got fed up of annoying them or messing with the Inspectors head. But they were nothing but child's play and were so predictable and hot headed they were easy to trick. Each and every time he had fooled them with the simplest trick. He laughed at thought of them.

Up next was 'The Prince of Kicks' a past Heist he did not like to think only a few people making him break his Poker Face and was one of them. He is not someone you want to cross. He knew for one thing he would NOT do anything to his now Fiancée and hoping he is still not mad. There is nothing worse than seeing that guy fly in the air with a face mad ready to kill a " _KATIOU KID_ ". Just please be forgiving he had already had tricked them both today and h would definitely be mad at him.

Then he thought the Sonoko girl would be mad at him for pretending to be 'Kudo Shinichi' and ruining her sweet plan for her to set up Ran and 'Kudo Shinichi' all her efforts and planning of the night would have gone to waste. Making her look the fool and mad at him. Then he was hopeful the girl was a crazy and I mean crazy fan maybe this would make hr less of a fan. He loved his fans he really did but this girl was the president of his fan club. She had created fan clubs in EVERY city of Japan she visits and some she plans to. He thought back to his fan club in Osaka Tanti-Han and this made him laugh.

He eventually forgave him, he had suffered enough after he got a beating of angry fans and a mad Kazuha. But they were now officially a couple and still a loud one of that. They had been together a week now and had made headlines about it. Shocking people who already thought they were together and some thought they were engaged. Congratulating the happy Osaka Couple embarrassing them ever further and giving people more headaches all around.

He would also be up against Snake and he would be difficult, o doubt up he was thinking Snake was getting easier and would difficult himself. But Snake was not the type to attack in public, so he had already anticipated Snakes plan and what he would do and would he could do. Was it him or was Snake really getting that bad. He would be caught soon or out of a job. Wait was he worried about Snake? He brushed this thought off, he was being ridiculous and he was worrying about a man that did not deserve it.

Tantei-Kun is always a challenge, he never got bored with him and could never anticipate his moves or thoughts at a Heist. He would definitely need Jii`s help with him distracting him. He would have to distract the little detective. He could not have fun with him tonight he had too much to do.

Thinking he will not get away with the Diamond tonight but will at least get away. Tonight Jirokchi Suzuki would win tonight and he would lose. Or would he now it was really getting excited.

This would be the most dangerous Heist ever and he would be the hardest one yet. He was now excited than ever, he was rushing with an adrenaline rush and could not wait much longer.

" Fuck look at the time we better or we will be late" said Kaito excitedly clapping his hands smiling happily puffing his disguises and equipment ready.

"Ok ready Young Master" said Jii putting his jacket and the rest of his security disguise.

Yes, they were running late and they never had, but they had a solid plan for defence but no offense, they were ready for nearly anything and had a plan of escape at least.

* * *

Jii was still nervous he could not feel but nervous so he decided he would be wearing a built proof jacket and had mad Kaito wear one too. He would be in plain sight tonight as he wanted to protect Kaito from everything. He could not feel that this was his fault if he never dressed up as _'_ _KATIOU KID' then_ none of this would be happening.

But he had not been this happy in years and had been stuck in guilt and grief for a very long time. Telling Kaito, accidentally made him feel happier not having to keep it a secret from him and he could have a relationship with his 'God son' again. he felt like the boy's grandfather.

He did not have his own biological family and the Kurobe family was his surrogate family he had. He would leave everything to Kaito when he died, his WILL was now getting wrote up. He did not tell Kaito any of this as 'death' was a touchy subject for Kaito, he avoided it at every time the subject came around.

The boy was still coping with his father's death, he did not grieve well and was still not but he would once Snake was captured and victory was brought. They both could move on and Kaito could have a happy future, maybe with the Aoko girl he always brought to his club.

They both couldn`t feel but an Omen about the Heist to come and the horrors to come.

They both were not prepared for anything like this to come as they only dealt with a small member all the _Organisation._ They only dealt with the small Division, one that had no real intelligence and no resources to move quickly.

They had no dealt with ' _The Black Organisation'_ one of the top Divisions of the _Organisation._

They had no idea what they were getting into and never completely would. This was not something the two of them could fix and just walk away like nothing had happened. Kaito had made a grave mistake with his disguise and he may or may not fix it. But other people would be paying for it with their own blood.

They had underestimated their enemy so much they would be something they and no one else could ever forget.

Snake was child's play compared to what they were about to face next and not all the tricks and disguises in the world could stop it for happening. As everything was already in progress they didn't know that the enemy could move and plan that fast or far ahead.

* * *

The only thing that would stopping _them_ now was an even more intelligent and cunning advisory was a plan put in place figuring out their plans was a detective thought to be dead.

Kaito and Jii had arrived with no more than ten minutes to spare. Out of breath h introduced him to Jirokchi Suzuki and the rest of the taskforce with a grin on his face that might as well say " I am _KAITOU KID"_ it was his trademark grin but everyone was caught up meeting the detective they all thought to be dead.

He then shakes hands with Yoko Ono he was a fan of hers not that he would tell anyone, it was his guiltily pleasure and now he was meeting her. He was so excited that he almost forgot about the Heist.

" Hey Shinichi please don`t be like Uncle Kogoro with Yoko" said a childish voice and Kaito looked down to see Tantei-Kun smiling at him with his ' I know everything look'.

'BLAST ' one of his secrets no one knew about and Tantei-Kun had already figured it out and he could feel his cheeks go red now full of embarrassment. Thankfully he was wearing a mask.

"come on let's get ready" said Yoko about ready to sing.

 _Kid_ was set arrive after her performance. Kaito was now scanning the room for any intruders. He didn't see any that was good maybe _they_ would not be becoming after all.

Tantei-Kun had been strangely quiet he had not told anyone of his plans or made any deductions. Was he still mad at him or it was all in his head.

Either way he had to concentrate it looked like nothing bad was going to happen tonight and the security was even better than last time, he gulped this wasn't going to be easy.

Just be quick and get out was the plan. Be safe and make sure everyone was fine and had a good time.

Yoko was now singing beautifully.

He would steal it once it was being handed to Makoto and go for the roof, like always or so they thought he would take the stairs to next floor and use his glider to escape.

He had the remote in his hand ready to put the lights out as the song was going to its end and getting his tricks ready...

And the lights suddenly went out Blackening the Tower in darkness. sending everyone into panic and excitement. Nakamori screaming at his taskforce to move. All of them stumbling in the dark. Makoto was protecting Sonoko, Yoko and the Diamond.

Kaito did not know where Tantei-Kun went he had disappeared even before the lights went out he recalled in his head and Jii was still in the same place.

But Kaito thought did I put the lights off by accident or was it caused by something or someone else. He looked at his arm he was glowing yellow from the dust.

He acted fast sending the lights back on with on with his remote.

'Kudo Shinichi'/ _KID_ was standing on in the middle of the room with a grin on his face and was now laughing manically.

Nakamori immediately recognized the laugh and was furious.

" _KID"_ Nakamori screamed pointing to 'Kudo Shinichi'.

" Well done Inspector you saw through my disguise" said _KID_ enthusiastically.

Kaito now dropped a mask bomb alerting everyone to cover their mouths. Giving him the chance to quickly grab the Diamond.

Once the smoke cleared everyone looked back to see 'Kudo Shinichi' with a crocodile smile on his face holding the Diamond in his hand.

" Get him" screamed Nakamori to his taskforce, them ready to dog pile.

" Just hold on a sec Inspector..." kid said happily moving the Diamond in his hand.

" I am now done playing Detective, it is far too boring of job and best left to the professionals" said _KID_

Pink smoke now appearing and _KID_ in full suit and grin appearing. A smile showing, he had won.

 _KID_ now was bowing to as a gentleman and ready to run.

"Goodbye to everyone, but I must apologize to 'Kudo Shinichi' for using him as a disguise all day, he is after all the only Teenage Detective not to interrupt my job" said Kaito now making it clear 'Kudo Shinichi' was not here and had not been.

It had been a success and now he had to escape.

Another puff of smoke and every member of the taskforce was wearing 'Kudo Shinichi' masks, making way for his escape.

As the taskforce members attacked each other and were running about mad. He was now in disguise of one of Jirokchi Suzuki`s personal guards beside Jii.

His original plan was to escape quickly but Tantei-Kun was nowhere in sight probably planning to ambush him. Always thinking ahead.

He had already checked the diamond it was not Pandora and he was not surprised.

Jirokchi Suzuki screamed with his lungs even more louder than Nakamori`s scream. He frightened everyone in calming down and staying perfectly still and ready to listen to the man.

Jirokchi Suzuki pulled out a Heist Note and it explained that _KID_ was already gone and if they wanted the diamond they would have to look for it. They would have find it as it was hidden on the floor. NO ONE was to leave until it was found.

Sonoko Suzuki was in a vicious mood as anyone could see and Makoto was now cheering her up. She was not happy _KID_ had been with them and she had set her best friend up on a date with him but was relieved now that Kogoro had ruined it.

But where was the detective brat she thought, he would at least phone like he did every year. She was now beginning to worry about him he had been squirrely and secretive lately. the rumours of him being killed. Wait what if _KID_ has been pretending to b him this whole time.

Makoto now put his arm round her comforting her and distracting her, then she noticed it. Her wedding ring 'The Blue-Eyed Diamond' was on his wrist on attached to the bracelet she gave him.

Everyone was now happy and relieved they were getting back to another song that is when the Lights went out again and this time it was not _KID_ who put them out.

There was a sense of quiet tension in the air.

The smell of fear of the unknown.

No one moved

There was now the sound of glass cracking.

Now a loud bang sound getting lode and faster coming from more than on direction.

Everyone panicked in fear in the darkness.

Cowering to the ground in fear.

The sound of glass no shattering, finally breaking it Window.

The banging now stopped.

There was not a lot of people left in the Room.

In the darkness senses, more alert they could smell something...

Kaito was now on the ground beside Jii.

That smell he recognized it...It was the smell was metallic, it was iron.

He could feel a warm sensation a liquid, the smell was coming from it

The smell and liquid was getting closer and more of it he could tell.

He felt sick and nauseated as he could feel everyone else could to.

'Oh, right I can put the lights back on' Kaito thought but not on how the lights were back out.

He took the remote out and put the lights back on.

And then the everyone began screaming in horror.

As the room was filled with broken glass.

People were injured because of this leaving blood on the ground.

Everyone was scared they didn't know what had happened and were trying to register it.

Kaito himself was confused he stood up and started walking t help others when others, when tripped over something and feel into a puddle.

He got up angrily when horror struck into his eyes and everyone else's.

He realized what the puddle was, what the liquid was and the smell.

He was sitting in a pool of ...BLOOD.

He looked back slowly terrified by the pal faces looking at him and he looked a back he had tripped over a dead body and he knew who this person was.

It finally registered with everyone.

The lights going off...

The broken glass...

Was GUN SHOTS

DEATH

MURDER

CHAOS

TRADGEY

The moment of silence was interrupted as screaming from the streets began and the sound of more shooting.

And the smell of more Blood.

And the shooting began again in the Tower...this time with the lights on.

 **TO FIND OUT WHO IS DEAD IN THE TOWER. YOU WILL HAV TO WAIT TO FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE TAKE YOUR GUESSS AND TELL M WHO YOU THINK IS DEAD.**

 **MORE WILL DIE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I AM TRULY EVIL.**


	14. 14

The heist was soon to begin and he was scanning the room to see if any _Organisation Members_ were here, there wasn`t one of any of _them_ here. But he could clearly see that one of Jirokichi`s security guards were a fraud. He was a tall, thin old man and he looked physically well for his shape like he constantly was getting exercise he was most definitely _KID`S ASSISITANT._

He watched _KID_ shake hands with Yoko and he could see him smile, but he had never seen him smile like that it was like a child meeting a Superhero, he had seen that smile somewhere before and he was thinking.

'No freaking way' he thought he had recognized that type of smile, it was the smile that Kogoro had on his face the first time he had met Yoko Ono, heck it was the smile he always had on his face when it came to the subject of her, every single time.

 _KID_ was a fan as well and now he wasn't paying attention well time to wake him up he thought not wanting to delay time, as KID was still talking to her, like a crazy fan.

" Hey Shinichi please don`t be like Uncle Kogoro with Yoko" he in a childish voice and _KID_ looked down to at him snapping back into reality.

He startled _KID_ now knowing he was indeed a Yoko Ono. Smiling at him with his ' I know everything look', he couldn't help it there was rare times he got to embarrass _KID_ in front of everyone and get away with it scot free.

This made _KID_ want to beside him, probably to get his pride back and to scan the room to be ready for his Heist. Well everything was going according to plan and he liked that.

He decided to give the room one more scan and then h noticed it. One less body guard he saw a shadow at the stairwell, looks like someone was heading for the roof. He had to find out, no one was watching him all eyes were all on Yoko Ono and the newly arrived 'Kudo Shinichi'. He was had slipped out without anyone seeing him.

"Hold on their little boy " said a stern voice from behind him.

'Fuck' he thought he had been noticed just leaving the room. As he turned around shocked to see it was _KIDS ASSISTANT,_ talking to him and now relieved he still had time to escape but this was wasting his time, he had to work quick and do it fast.

" What do you want mister " he said in an annoyed child voice.

" Where are going young man?" said the 'Security Guard' who looked strangely worried.

" Toilet" said Conan

"But the Heist is about to begin " said the 'Security Guard' questioning him, obviously suspecting him of getting up to something. Trying to catch him off guard.

" Why do you think I am going now...I need to PEE " Conan said pleading and doing a dance that looked like he was desperate, going to unload any second.

" Please Pleaeeeeeeeeasssssseee" I need to go, he said begging.

He could tell the man was giving up, the Heist would begin soon and _KID w_ ould need his assistance soon or everything would go wrong. And _KID_ could be caught. It was a standstill but who would win?

But it seemed the assistant was keeping his eye on him, his job today must be to distract him, giving that he _KID_ was up against.

Did they know about _The Organisation?_

The man was on defence not offence like he was almost protecting _KID_ or even him. They definitely knew about _The Organisation_ , but he could tell they knew little because he would be unconscious now if they did.

Or they would know who he really was and would be likely to be asking for information or help. They had definitely changed plans because he could easily predict what _KID_ was going to do next and that was not easy to do. It gave him headaches trying to figure out his plans, as getting into someone like that's head was no easy task, but he could do it.

In any reality, he had to go and go now to go ahead with the plan.

" Ok fine, I will take you there, right now it is far too dangerous for a kid to be alone " said _KID`S ASSISTANT._

 _"_ Ok fine, it`s that way isn't" said Conan pointing the opposite direction of himself and _KID`S ASSISTANT._ Making the man naturally and quickly turn around behind him. Once he turned naturally to look and quickly looked back Conan was gone.

"Dam brat disappeared" said _KID`S ASSISTANT._ Looking around for Conan, he knew would be long gone and was hearing Yoko Ono testing getting ready to sing so he had to go back and do his job or someone would get suspicious.

' Ha ha-ha' Conan was mentally laughing in his head he was smiling. He was hidden behind a pillar that was behind him, he had easily tricked _KID`S ASSISTANT_ and found it exhilarating and hilarious. 'No wander _KID_ had so much fun, something this little and simple he was imagining the feeling of doing a Heist. Now shaking his head, he was a detective not a criminal no need to be sucked in by something like that.

He was now going up the stairs following a hunch and his gut feeling, someone was close and that was someone had a gun.

He was almost at the top of the Tower now; this part was well isolated and quiet. Too quiet, it was getting darker you could tell someone was messing with the wires up here. Obvious trying to do something with the electricity.

He could still faintly hear Yoko singing her new song he knew nothing about as he was tone death him and embarrassingly and painless so. Him singing is not a good experience for anyone. Yoko new song was beautiful and romantic, Kogoro would definitely screaming her name now. Yoko was truly the nicest person he ever met. She had a saint's patience because dealing with Kogoro and not losing your temper even once is a miracle in itself.

He could hear something, someone moving about with metal with tools. The person was quiet as an anyone could be, they seemed like a professional but with out of practice. This person was a thief and was most definitely her for the other treasures that the Suzuki family had stored in the Tower from earlier.

He could smell metal and ...cut wires, they were fried. He was trying to make sure he was not seen when soundly he could hear another person's voice but he could not hear any of their movements, this was a professional this was an assassin. This was one of _them, The Black Organisation_ was officially here.

It was only one member like he anticipated but he did not anticipate the thief. They both had not the small boy yet, so he quickly informed Jodie _they_ were here. He contacted her with his glasses using Morse code because he caught and shot if he talked. The thief had not noticed the _Organisation member._

He would have to warn the thief and save him quickly as he was about to the _Organisation member_ took something out his pocket as stealthy as could be but the thief had noticed and quickly turned around, but the _Organisation member_ moved quickly he had taken a remote. He could see surprise in the thief's face and fear in his eyes. The _Organisation member_ had eyes of a killer and a vicious grin.

He pressed the remote in his hand quickly, sending the lights off in the entire Tower surprising Conan and the thief. He saw something in the dark move. He heard a noise and immediately recognized the sound, it was a gun.

* * *

 _ **Click**_ _ **Click**_

He quickly clicked on his torch on his watch, shining the light and turning to run to save the thief. he shone the light onto the _Organisation member_ surprising him, but not enough. The _Organisation member_ had a gun in his hand and shot the thief but the light in his face startled him making his execution shot miss the vital point of the heart.

The _Organisation member_ now noticed Conan and got ready to shot but Conan already had his ball coming out ready to aim. Conan`s reflexes slower than the _Organisation member_ he could see and he was going to lose, he would die. That is until the lights came back on.

Startling the _Organisation member_ unsure of what was happening and how the lights came back on, Conan was already well aware of how the lights came on _KID_ and his Heist all was going on as he thought.

He immediately hit the _Organisation member_ with his ball full force knocking him out cold. He went to the _Organisation member_ unconscious body and took the gun from him searching for any weapons. He had found five guns, two knives and handcuffs. He used them on the _Organisation member._ Using duct tape, he had to make sure he could not scream for help, making sure they would have an alive _Organisation member._ He also found a picture of himself/Kudo Shinchi in the pocket.

The picture was of him and was the last on taken of him in public, looking it this reminisce made him feel nostalgic and made him even more determined to defeat _them._

He heard a noise the sounding of choking, it was the thief he was still alive but barely breathing. The pattern of his breathing he could tell the thief did not have much time, he was dying and he needed company in his final minutes. And he would be the one to hear them.

He could hear him wheezing as he approached the thief. The thief didn't seem to notice Conan`s presence. The thief was wheezing, he was delirious but it seemed to be coming to conscious with a burst of energy with the last strength of his life he was now using, he had now noticed Conan and they were staring each other in the eye.

" Do I know you ?" said the thief splattering blood up while talked his words meant for Conan.

Conan could on stare at him in silence with an ambiguous look on his face. He did not know this man but he recognized him and he knew his friends or more of acquaintances.

"No, you don't but I know who you are" said Conan in acknowledgment.

"Who are you" said the thief, literally dying to know the last person he would ever see.

"Conan Edowaga, Detective" he said as a statement.

" Ha ha Lupin said you were the greatest detective he ever came across" said the thief, knowing he would have been in jail if he was not now shot and dying on the floor.

The thief had just confirmed who he was, he was an old acquaintance of the infamous Lupin the III. The thief was on the most wanted list he was not as famous as the other friends that Lupin hang around with. The thief was the Loner type of thief, who had rarely ever been seen and always got away.

Like Lupin and _KID,_ he was a gentleman thief and he was good at it. The thief was hardly known because he did not want to be known. The only reason he was known was because of Lupin and he had run a into each other during a theft.

The thief was called the 'Shadow Cat' or Ado by his friends and admirers. He didn't know the exact story of how the two thieves met, no one did and he would not find out, well not that night he would find out another time and another place.

" You are the missing security guard, aren't you" said Conan confidentially, it wasn't a question he was confirming he knew the truth.

" So, you worked out how I operate, I must say I am impressed with merely more than fifteen minutes of knowing each other " said Ado amused, he was dying but he was in good company with someone who would admire his skills, even if it was a child Detective.

"Yes, I worked out how you always somehow get yourself directly into the security, you always go unnoticed "said Conan in an admiring voice.

"But I am sorry it has to end this way" said Conan with sympathy.

" I am not I would rather die than go to jail" said Ado laughing and meaning every word.

Conan just shoot him an angry and concerned look bewildered by what the thief had said

" Tell me great detective would you rather die in the field taking down your enemy or die as a coward of old age" said the thief.

Conan didn't answer he was too shocked he was realizing the thief knew about the _Organisation_ and he was correct he would rather die taking them down.

Ado was now sitting up using almost the last of his strength and he had something in his hand it was a gun.

" Wait No..." said Conan alarmingly screaming.

It was too late.

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Ado had shot the _Organisation member_ behind Conan dead; the _Organisation member_ was conscious and was ready to kill Conan with blind fury nothing in his way to stop him going to strangle him his handcuffs. It took the three shots for him to die.

" There we can't have you dying now " said Ado.

" You killed him ... for me " said Conan shocked.

Ado was a thief yes, but he would never take a life. He would only carry a gun for protection or to shot the enemy injuring them but not critically.

" _They_ killed by entire family, my wife and my two daughters " said the thief now close to _death, he was determined to get out every word._

 _"Lupin said you could take them but I didn't believe him, but I am putting all my faith in you now kid. " said Ado his vision now blurring._

 _"Kudo Shinichi is my name... It is a long story but I will stop them I promise on my life" said Kudo, telling ado the truth he deserved it as he was dying he needed hope._

 _" Kudo_ Shinichi?" said Ado now shocked and amused.

"The man who killed my family was called Snake, he is here now I was planning on killing him but you have to stop him" said Ado.

"I will" said Conan

"But I will not kill, that is something I will never do " said Conan meaning every word.

" Ah a pure heart and I hope you never lose that" said Ado. As he had all his hope no in defeating _them_ , but as he was staring this boy in the eyes. Eyes filled with determination, hope, intelligence and a survival instinct. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. Eyes almost like Diamonds, it was almost hypnotizing. And the innocence he could see had never faded but so much pain as well.

"Here take this has all the information I have collected on _them,_ put it to good use" said Ado handing over a USB stick.

" And take my ring" said Ado

He was met with a raised eyebrow.

"Don`t worry it is not stolen...I want you to give it to Lupin the next time you see him, he will know what it means" said Ado softly.

" Good luck and farewell Kudo Shinichi" said Ado with his last breath.

Ado was now dead, he barely knew the thief, but he admired and respected him, and he saved his life by breaking the rule the thief cared so much for. It must of took a lot for him to do.

Ado died with a smile on his face, a grinning victory smile as if he was saying each in death " I win because I know something you don`t" This was clearly meant for the _Organisation._

He was staring at him, Ado`s eyes were still wide open. He decided to close them for him to show his respect and he could not leave him like that. That would be heartless...and cold of him to do.

He stood there in silence more determined than ever to defeat the Black _Organisation._ Another life taken by them and another person who saved his life from the Black _Organisation,_ he was now remembering Irish. He now has another reason to go on and more reason to go after _them_ as too much blood as been spilled already and was did not want a drop more, even if the blood belonged to _them._

The lights went out again...and this time he knew it was definitely not _KID_. He heard banging and glass breaking, it was a Sniper. He ran for the roof now to see if he could find the sniper he was smiling as he knew it would take a while for the Sniper to kill anyone, giving him more chance to find the Sniper because of his request.

Because of two recent incidents with guns, the vicious and suicidal maniac Sniper. And Jigen shooting holes through a window so he could save Ran.

The windows were now bullet proof and he was glad he kind of manipulated the owner into getting them. They were truly worth the extra cost now, but he knew it would not last long enough to save everyone but most of the people would survive.

He got to the roof panting he was out of breath as he got to the roof. He quickly took a deep breath and began to use his glasses to search for the Snipers. He could see two of them shooting at the Tower.

The Snipers were dressed in black and were using heat vision goggles to be able to see in the darkness. They were hidden well but not well enough.

He calculated he would only be able to target one of them, he recognized who it was it was Korn. The other one made a shiver down his spine, he also knew who he was. This man was thought to be dead he was an assassin called Jackal thought to killed by an enemy. The _Organisation_ must have faked his death and recruited him.

Jackal would be going by another codename by know he wondered what it would be. Could it possibly be...Snake?

He powered his shoes quickly releasing a ball from his belt and was now kicking it at Korn. Instantly sending him flying and knocking him out cold into the ground.

The lights went back on Conan was guessing it was because of _KID._ The lights on had blinded Jackal because he was using night vision goggles, this gave Conan the chance to contact Jodie into getting the unconscious Killer.

He heard screams and panicking from the people inside the Tower, figuring they all would freaked out, injured and some possibly dead. He had to help them before Jackal could recover fully and before other attacks came again.

As he ran down the stairs he could here screaming coming from outside, he realized there was shooting coming from outside as he ran he contacted Jodie and Camel, two agents were dead but they were taking care of it.

He decided he had to quickly get everyone out the Tower. The doors were locked caused by electricity automatic lock, he quickly smashed the box using his shoes and kicking a paint can into it, melting the crickets and unlocking the doors.

He opened the doors yelling for everyone to get out.

* * *

" GET OUT OF HERE NOW"

No one moved they were still frozen as bullets were fired in the room, he grabbed a fire extensor that was beside the door. The room was now covered in foamed and was blurry making it unable to shoot. Giving everyone hope into escaping giving them confidence to move again.

"Go down to basement it is safe there" he said to Nakamori.

No one would listen to a child but they were now listening to Nakamori as he led them to the basement. Nakamori screamed with confidence for everyone to move. As everyone left Nakamori gave Conan a respectable Nod and a look showing that he will take care of everyone.

People were covered in blood and glass. They were crying, tears of sympathy, grief and fear as they had to leave the dead behind but they had to in order to save their own lives.

Sonoko and Makoto only had scratches but they were the most sane and conscious as they helped people with their injuries and calming them down. Unfortunately, Jirokchi Suzuki had a large piece of glass in his leg he was barely able to walk but Lupin was helping him walk.

Everyone now had left, he as now alone the viewing room of the Tower, there was a lot of blood and broken glass. The place looked like a scene from a horror film, it was sickening and disturbing, it was the worst thing he had ever seen but he will see much more worse things later on that night.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Angry shots were directed at Conan, one hit him on his arm grazing it, the second one he just dodged by jumping backwards and he was able to dodge the third but he slipped on blood and fell onto something or someone.

Horror struck into his face as he knew this person and he wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice.

 **Next Chapter you will find out who is the dead body but is rather obvious. More will die and more blood** **will be spilt.**


	15. 15

**BANG BANG BANG**

He heard someone shooting again from above. He was now hidden amongst the crowd of people going down to basement led by Nakamori.

He was scared but he would not show it. His Poker face was still intact but barely holding it together. He was not scared for his life but for the others, he had to get everyone out of here. Nakamori the man he had come to see as angry but loving surrogate father and Jii as a grandfather and the closest person.

" Where is Conan" said Sonoko scared and worried for the little boy.

'Tantei-Kun the bullets, he is still up there' Kaito the realisation now hitting him panicking in his head.

" I will go and check for him as it is my job to protect people" said Kaito still wearing the security uniform.

He signalled to Jii to stay with the others as they would need help and he knew Tantei-Kun would need his help, as he was always getting into danger.

'But this danger today was it all his fault for dressing up as Kudo Shinichi' he thought guilty knowing it was, but could not think of that right now shoving the thoughts into a corner in his mind. Thinking like that will only distract and waste time, precious time he clearly needed and fast.

He got there Conan was hurt... he was shoot 'Poker face Poker face'.

He saw a gleam of light coming from a Sniper Gun so he quickly shot his Card Gun in their direction, using a card and also contend knock out gas. 'Success' he was mentally high fiving himself and was now doing his _KID_ grin.

It was quiet too quiet no one was making a sound in the Tower, he could hear outside but nothing inside Tantei-Kun was being far too quiet. Tantei-Kun was in a state of shock, he hadn't even moved since he arrived and he was pretty sure he didn't even notice the thief in a white suite.

" Yoko?" a small voice said barely, in shock it was Conan.

Conan looked like he was in a horrific trance, like he wasn't aware of what was happening. Conan had fallen over onto the body the famous singer Yoko Ono, he was shot dead five bullets to the stomach and one in the head. It looked like she was trying to protect someone, Kaito realized she was protecting him. She had the dust on her that was originally on him and could only got there because of himself and her protecting him. She knew he was _KID_ and still protected him anyway.

Half of her blood was spilled on the ground still running and the rest was on her body and some on Tantei-Kun, Kaito could see. He had never seen the child look more scared and even more like a child before, he no longer looked like a Detective. The blood on Conan was covering the back of his legs and he was still sitting there barely moved and had not said a lot since Kaito had arrived but he could now see the detective was putting the pieces together.

"Tantei-Kun ?" said Katio in a concerned and worried tone, trying to get Conan to snap out of shock but he barely responded.

"Tantei-Kun are you alright" Kaito said again not caring anymore about his Poker face and almost using his real voice.

Conan stood up but had an ambiguous look on his face, still not moving after waking away from the body. He stood like that for another five minutes still ignoring _KATIOU KID`S_ presence as if he was never there. Conan was now wiping the blood off himself as best as he could and then he was searching his glasses for something, but what?

Katio was worried he could not reach him so he thought the only person that could reach him would be the person he loved must. He realized to go with his stupid idea and he knew there would be consequences. But he did not get the expect to get the reaction he got.

"Conan" said _KID,_ sounding exactly like Ran to get Tantei-Kun`s attention and indeed he did.

Conan picked up his belongings and continued to ignore _KID_ and the dead Yoko. He looked alive again, he looked like a Detective again he was already planning what to do as Kaito could see by his infamous detective face. He was now getting ready to leave and was walking out the room walking right past Kaito as if he was not there as if he did not exist.

Kaito was worried for the boy's mental state, he himself was barely keeping it together from what he has seen today. He had to talk to the boy have a real conversion with him for once he needed help and Katio himself needed to talk to someone.

He grabbed Conan by the arm not thinking just acting on instinct and impulse but Conan shoved his hand back furiously giving Katio a look of hatred and a look as if Conan would kill him at any moment, he had never seen this look on the boy before and it terrified him. He had never would have thought of all people in the world Tantei-Kun would give him this look, he would expect it from Aoko one day if she ever found out. He got the look all the time from Hakuba after one of his pranks. But now he was truly shocked his Poker face was completely shattered at that moment.

He snapped back into reality he put his Poker face back on and was going to talk to the boy no matter what the Detective was feeling towards him right now. ' Tantei-kun was leaving again no way in hell was he leaving without telling him where and what he was going to do, it was far too dangerous for the little Detective to be alone. It was like a warzone outside' he thought telling himself again moving towards the small Detective.

"Tantei-Kun wait, where are you going" said _KATIOU KID_ with a concerned voice and look.

Conan didn't even hesitate he left the room and was now dialling to someone on his phone, sending a message and now clicking down is phone ready to put it away. Katio decided against this the Detective would pay attention to him and he made the phone disappear in a puff of smoke into his hand.


	16. 16

He had screwed up too many times with _KID_ and he knew it wouldn't be long before the _Organisation_ would kill him for his many failures he himself was ashamed by his failures. But in his defence, he had already killed _KID_ or had he been not sure anymore there was no body, no evidence just some blood and smell of a corpse burning.

* * *

*********** Toichi`s Death Flashback **********

He was just recruited by the _Organisation_ and he already made ten killings in two days, he had beaten Gin`s record. He felt good about this and he could see the jealousy and hatred in Gin`s eyes, man if looks could kill he would win definitely. Only two people in the _Organisation_ he even was slightly scared of was Gin and that creepy women called Vermouth, she looked familiar but where from?

He had not yet met the boss, no one had ever barely met him. He found out less than a handful of people on the Organisationhe met had even met " _That person"_ as Gin would always say.

He found out that day we would meet the Boss if he was successful with his next job, one that the _Organisation_ was having difficulty with. His name was Toichi Kuroba he was a famous Magician and he found out he was also the Infamous _KATIOU KID._ He had been surprised he never seen it the man was a family guy.

Apparently _KAITIOU KID,_ was supposed to be recruited by the _Organisation,_ but he had declined several times. He was the perfect thief that they could get in contact with. He had a high success rate and had never been caught.

The _Organisation_ had recruited Snake when he was on his death bed. He was dying when an assassination that he was recruited for went horribly wrong. He had been successful in killing his target but the target turned out to be an old army 'Buddy' of his.

In the Army surprise, he was a Sniper and he was one of the best, he was second best to a man called 'Shuichi Akai' the man was perfection. He had never ever admired or been jealous of anyone before because of his own skills until he heard about this man. He never met him but would be interested in meeting him. But he had disappeared from the Army, he was probably on Black Operations by now or even FBI.

Anyway, back to how Snake was recruited. He was hired to kill his Army 'buddy' a man he loathed, hated and completely forgot about. He was a whistle blower and was ready to reveal secrets against a _company he_ worked for after leaving the Army both he, Snake and others were forced out the Army for apparently 'too much bloodshed and torture using his Sniper Rifle' they were the enemies, well most of them who cared how they died Snake had thought.

The man was Sergeant Kitao he was an expert in bombs, the man had become paranoid and was in protective custody but they all had been killed and he was the only one that had managed to escape alive and was able to take down his assassins with him. This had happened three times until they hired Snake as he always made his target no matter what.

He was successful in killing him he really did not care for the man but he did want to torture him for old time's sake he thought grinning. He had already killed half of his group and one other was a friend who helped him find jobs, in fact he found this one and was a perfect one for his skills to improve and show off. It was also a great pay day the best he had seen.

Sergeant Kitao had run away and now was in hiding in a small house in Osaka but he was still a threat and was still his target. He knew he was going to enjoy time job and this job would change his life when he took it.

He was now torturing him and he was loving it was already going to die no one could save him, he had no more than three minutes left. The man was paralyzed and losing consciousness, he was definitely had less than one minutes he was smile and disappointed he really thought he would last more and would be even harder to kill.

"What a pity" he said sighing.

He was now smiling, why was he smiling? He was now beginning to get paranoid and worried. Had be noticed him? Like it mattered anyway, he was close to him about ten feet from him he was a shamed he had to get this close.

"Wait a minute" said snake gobsmacked.

"Oh shit" he said running leaving his beloved weapon behind jumping onto the next roof.

Sergeant Kitao was now using a remote control somehow managing with his hand, h hated him but he had to respect him for something like that. He noticed that the room Sergeant Kitao was in was covered in bombs that would take out the entire house and would send a blast that would kill snake, that would kill him in an instant.

He 'fucking hated the bastard' he ran as fast as he could be leaving his signature gun behind he was now jumping onto the next building but was caught in the blast and was thrown over twenty feet and had landed on the ground. Bleeding covered in glass and ashes, he was burnt and was now in agony.

 _Sergeant Kitao had committed suicide and in his eyes, he had won, Snake had lost. He died taking out a monster he had one. but he did not his death was pointless and he would be remembered but for the reasons he had thought. He was framed and everyone thought he committed suicide because of this. His family was ashamed of him and were ridiculed for years until the news died down._

He knew he was going to die one day like this, he always wanted to go out like this anyway. He did not want to die as an old crippled feeble man. He had always wanted to go out in 'flames or a bang' he was now laughing at the thought of this. He was never afraid of dying and never had been and was not afraid now. Everything was beginning to fade he was now dying.

* * *

 **BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

What was that fucking annoying beeping sound, he wanted it to stop it was giving him a headache. Wait a minute, he was alive? His vision was now coming into focus and he could exactly here he was.

He vision was now in full focus he was in a Hospital room in a bed, he was alive and weirdly there was no handcuffs attached to his wrist. What exactly was happening? He was not arrested and he looked out the window he was definitely not in Japan anymore.

He heard someone coming so he grabbed the light bulb out from the lamp ready to use it as weapon but he was truly shocked who came through the door. It was his friend who helped him with his assassinations. He was confused but ready to listen obviously he had saved his life and he owed it to him.

And that was how he was recruited by the _Organisat_ ion, they were impressed by his kills and his friend had put in a good word for him his codename was Spider. He was then named Snake. The _Organisation_ had covered up his death and now the world thought he was dead, though he would be if _they_ didn't help him. He owed them and he already liked their work he was enjoying it.

He had healed quickly and was in full health even more perfect health than before. He had met a few main members already and they were just as much equals as him, but did not have his skill with a Sniper Gun.

He already made his mark in the _Organisation_ and when he was told about his target _KATIOU KID._ He hated this man he had rejected his already beloved _Organisation._ And now he was a danger to the _Organisation_ he was a problem that had to be solved, he had to be taken out and had to be soon.

The question was WHERE?

He then thought to his near-death experience which still haunted him and then smiled he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He stalked _KAITIOU KID_ at every Heist making sure he was seen every time, he did not threaten him exactly just gave him a look that would make him paranoid and would make _KID_ slip up every time he seen him. He did his research on Toichi Kuroba making sure he had all the information on him, on both identities. he made sure Kuroba did not see him when he was in his civilian identity.

He made him extremely paranoid as _KAITIOU KID_ but made sure he felt safe in his real identity was he would relax and let things slip. He had his plan all set he just needed to get to get to the theatre and set up.

He was now hiding in the rafters with his gun ready to aim. The show had now begun and he was not seen this was perfect. Kuroba even had his son and wife sitting in the front row, they would be scarred for life, this would be perfect and they would watch him die in agony to.

This would be his first public kill, well one that would look like an accident any way. He made sure everything was perfect, sure he had to kill a security guard buy he made it look like he fell down the stairs. He knocked an old man unconscious, he was still alive but like it would make a difference if he lived or not.

Kuroba was now performing, he was held as the best Magician in Japan and hatefully he had to agree. he was rather enjoying the show and was waiting for the finale to make his move. It was taking too long; the crowd was cheering and Kuroba`s annoying son would not stop cheering he hated children so much. But he was not allowed to kill the other kuroba`s as it would make out to be a conspiracy and would have people looking into their deaths. Kuroba had no enemies, none not even other Magicians he was too well respected. Only enemies he really had was the _Organisation as KID._

It was kuroba`s finale now about to start he was just getting propped and dressed for it while talking to the audience about his stunt. It was the most dangerous stunt he had ever done, the most wreck less and stupidity. It was perfect and personally Snake thought he let it happen it was practically suicide.

Kuroba was wearing a jacket full of C4, yes bombs he was wearing a jacket full of bombs. It was a straight jacket and he was had a timer set on it. If he did not take it off on time, then he would explode. For safety measurements, he was going in a volt that was bomb proof, to make the trick even harder.

* * *

Basically go in.

Take Jacket off.

Sneak out with a puff of smoke

Bomb Explodes.

Open doors no one is there.

He reappears in yet another puff of smoke, he really hated magicians using smoke dramatically all the time.

Kuroba was now entering the volt, he was being gagged his own request stupid. It made his own job a lot easier. He got his Sniper gun ready with the special bullets ready to shot. Kuroba caught a glimpse of the gun shining he saw him.

"Excellent" Snake said with a vicious grin with Kuroba starring at him unable to move or speak, as he was in shock.

Snake shot the timer off so it would not work and he shot at the C4. Mixing it with chemicals to ensure the C4 would go off a lot quicker in a more explosive and yet still a small blast that would be contend by the volt.

His bullets were not seen or heard they did not even have a smell. They were special bullets created by the _Organisation, in the Science Division code Black._ These bullets were great and Kuroba would be dead soon, but this was not his style. He liked to watch them die in pain what a pity he thought.

Before hand he already hands the volts switched the original one had a second door and this one did not. Cover all of his bases he made sure off that. He had less than two minutes left, as he watched the audience in silence and Kuroba`s family still smiling he could not help but laugh.

His laugh was head but only just it had woken the old man, he was still hazy coming to. He knocked him out again, it was best if he led now just in case. It was being recorded Live any way so he could always watch it back and the _others_ would be watching it now. he would not escape his death, he had never failed and would not now. Too a magician and thief of all things that would be worse than losing to a Detective.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The explosion went off, far more than he originally thought but it the explosion was still contend. Steaming black and white smoke was coming out of the volt. The volt was practically melting.

The audience was still in silence, all panicked yet afraid to move thinking it was part of the trick but wasn't. His wife ... Chikage was her name he did the research on the family as well just for insurance reasons. She was now in a panicked state running on the stage screaming for help. Their son was not moving but a family friend Nakamori was reassuring him comforting trying to get him away but he refused to move. Nakamori`s wife had taken their daughter out already and she clearly needed air as she choked in some of the smoke, she was now coughing on it.

The audience had been cleared, everyone had now left. All but the police and kuroba`s family. Snake was hiding behind stage watching everything unfold as everything had gone to near to perfection.

They had to get the Fire Department and special police Department to open the vault, some of them were still hoping the magician was still alive but he wasn't Snake thought calculatingly.

After several hours snake was getting tired when they finally opened it. To their horrors the vault was covered in blood, hair and the stench of human remains filled the room. Making several people vomit, some faint and all speechless unable to move from the shock. There was no hope left and it was not a trick, he really was dead.

The wife had gone into shock and had to be sedated, she was going on about how it was all her fault and she should never have let him to do this. the boy was laughing and then began to cry in floods of tears. he really hated annoying children and would forever see this boy as nothing more than a cry boy.

The magician's death was cleared as an accident, no one suspected it ever being of an actual murder/assassin. he smiled at the thought of this reading the news, he could get used to this, it was interesting. he thought this as he read the newspaper trying to hide his smile from people walking by, he was far too happy.

* * *

Not long after that he had a meeting with the _BOSS_ and he was impressed by him and was surprisingly scared of him as well. Not long after that after a few jobs and showing himself as an accomplished _member,_ he was put into another Division where they needed his specialities he was put in Supernatural Science Division. He thought of this Division as a joke at first and that he was put there out of disrespect by the way Gin had reacted to the news. But he was told that this Division was in fact the Division that saved his life. He realized they were telling him the truth there was no way he could have survived he knew he would die that night but he didn't thanks to them.

SSD he called it, he was there because they needed more muscle and apparently, he had a sense of good luck charm magic in him. He would be more of a chance locating special stone they were looking for.

Their main priority was finding a Diamond called Pandora that would grant Immortality and he liked the sound of it, more bloodshed would have spilled looking for this and he had no problem. Most _Organisation members_ did not believe in magic and did not show a lot of respect to Division but not in front of him they never would.

In the next two years, he had gotten more rare jewels and killed a lot of annoying thieves but no Pandora. Everyone was impressed by him, he made the SSD more profitable and giving them more respect. He was soon promoted over his friend Spider, but Spider did not care in the slightest he loved his job recruiting _members_ or killing them in return. He had a high success in getting people to join, as after all he did recruit Snake.

Kuroba`s death was the best thing to happen to him and he managed to find a way for the _organisation_ to profit from his death, by blaming the company that gave them the vault. Making them go out of business and the _Organisation_ purchasing the business.

One other person died that night Nakamori`s wife due to smoke inhalation but he did not care like it would make a difference. There was no proof that it was murder. No one could prove a thing, it would take Sherlock Holmes to even think of it.

*********** Toichi`s Death End of Flashback **********

* * *

When he had heard that the great 'Kudo Shinichi' was alive and well, he knew it was a lie he knew in fact it was _KID._ But he was hoping the Detective really was alive because that would mean Gin of all of people had made the biggest mistake the _Organisation_ had ever made. Making a Detective like that survive was suicide for the _Organisation._ He knew it was likely Gin would not be killed but Vodka would be. The only person Gin seemed to care about. And there would be a chance that he could kill him and he had another chance to kill _KID_ tonight and he would not fail as this time he had enough back up. He hated the fact that Gin was still in charge and he was ORDERED to go tonight as he was in charge of Heists.

He would have gone anyway it was clear this was his last chance, he would not be told but it was clear enough by the look everyone was giving him and the sound of Gin`s voice on the phone. He did like the plan but he hated the fact that he was taking orders from Gin like a lackey. And he was working with korn a good Sniper but good was all he was. He would rather work with Chianti, she was a psychopath and that was the way he killed his women. She was much better than Korn and he wanted her on his Division.

He was now on a far away roof top and Korn on the other. Spider was inside the Tower for insurance reasons. As well as casing, the place and he would be a look out within the place and would go on the roof. He would be putting the lights out at the perfect time for them to start shooting.

Yoko Ono was there he was a fan of hers as well and he would not tell anyone. She was not a target of assassination tonight and she would be taken for ransom for profit. She was one of _their_ goldmines.

The small Detective brat was there he was called Conan Edowaga he was a child in his first year of school going into his second. He was called the 'KID KILLER' by the media, what a stupid name. If anyone was going to kill _KID_ it would not be a mere boy but him.

He was envious of the boy of the boy he had seen his interactions on the TV how close he was to catching him and read about it as well. The boy in fact had been closer than anyone including himself and he hated it.

He did his research on the boy and was impressed and surprised by all the information he got about him. For a tart, the boy was a death magnet and he was living with the 'Sleeping Kogoro' a great Detective that just surfaced and he was a great one at that but a weird one at that. He was an alcoholic, chain smoking and gamble addict. He was a loser in his eyes.

He wanted to recruited the small Detective it would improve his chances and would be great for the _Organisation._ But due to Bourbon and some reason Vermouth he was ordered to leave the boy alone, well he would for now. He was the _Organisation`s_ back up plan in legal ways of catching _KID_ if they could not and then kill him in jail, just like he deserved.

Or if he killed the boy it would certainly make _KID_ unhappy, he knew the thief actually like and admired the boy and they actually had a bond. This would have unsettled the thief and make him vulnerable. _KID_ never liked violence he even had a rule against it, it made him weaker on his Heists he was able to injure _KID_ but not kill him. He had used other people for targets so _KID_ would protect them and he was willing to sacrifice his life for this, so Edowaga would be a great example for this. But it would risky if the boy lived he would one day be a great Detective as everyone knew, so he would either be recruited or killed.

The Suzuki family were nothing but show offs and made everything easier and harder for _them._ Tonight, the bloodshed would be blamed on them as it was their fault in his eyes and he would he happy with this.

* * *

Makoto Kyogoku was the fiancé of Sonoko Suzuki, he was a threat to them as he was the muscle for tonight's Heist and he was good he was better than himself. So, he would definitely he killed tonight. He was worthless and would a giant target. He had no brains just the muscle.

'Kudo Shinichi' had now arrived aka _KID,_ the job would soon begin and he was hell bent on killing him. And anyone who would get in his way, would die as well. He watched _KID_ chat with everyone including the little Detective. He really was an excellent actor and would have been a great _member,_ but he was far too foolish and stubborn for that.

Yoko Ono was now singing and the lights would soon go off, there had been a slight complication with their plan Spider had reported in another thief but he was taking care of it. He had complete faith in him, his only real friend. Spider sounded rather eager reporting this it must be an old 'friend' of his and he wanted to take care of. Well he had done most of his job and just had to put the Lights off and he then could do what he wanted they their annoying unannounced guest.

The Lights were now out now to put night vision goggles on. _KID_ was now doing his typical thing of tricks and laughter. He was now checking the Diamond, it was not Pandora.

" What a pity would have been end to a perfect night" he said in disappointment, he really needed to stop talking to himself. It would get him killed one of these days.

Now would not be the best time to shoot the heist was still LIVE on TV, they would just have to wait till the stupid heist was over and done with.

Spider was not answering his ear pierce had something happened to him?

But he could not contact him, it would screw everything up and if he was captured. Wait a minute where was the annoying little Detective brat he was nowhere in sight he must be responsible for Spider`s disappearance. Spider must be dealing with him now, well that leaves _KID_ for him then and the dead little Detective to Spider they both won.

Well _KID_ proved it, he really was dressed up as 'Kudo Shinichi' and he was making fun of it to everyone. Did he know about 'Kudo Shinichi' being dead? No, he didn't he was playing it up too much probably to annoy all detectives that were after him and for a laugh. He knew they faced each other once and he was nearly caught by him but he was glad the Detective was killed in such as cruel way. They had now stopped recording the Heist it was done and finished with.

 _KID_ was making him paranoid, he was now regretting ever going after him again. He still had no idea how he survived and he must have spent those eight years recovering and planning his revenge because what else could have happened

This was like a soap drama _KID_ had definitely not gone he had noticed _KID_ had yellow dust on him that he could see in the dark he was getting fed up waiting and Spider was not contacting them back. He was now impatient and he did have his own remote, so put the lights off himself and he did.

The night vision goggles were now on and they were now ready to shoot. He could see the glow in the dark, it must be _KID._ He signalled to Korn to begin shooting and they both began at the same time.

"BLAST" he screamed.

"FUCK" screamed korn.

The windows were bullet proof, it would take some time for the windows to break. Everyone was now on the ground and they still had to shoot the windows. They were finally beginning to break and the other _Organisation members_ were now attacking.

* * *

 _ **WHHHHHHOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**_

He thought he saw a flash of something going in Korn`s direction but he wasn't sure, but he continued to shoot anyway. Korn had hit some people successfully but he did not care anyway. He saw the glow in the dark and was now able to shot at it. He was sure it was _KID,_ it took five shoots for him to go down but now he was finally dead.

Wait why wasn't korn shooting anymore he was supposed to still be shooting at everyone and killing the security guards.

He had now stopped shooting, the flash of something he saw must have been something to hit Korn unconscious or kill him. Spider was not answering his ear pierce he was looking on the top of Bell Tree Tower and he could not have seen anyone at all but the door was open someone must be there. It must be the bloody thief or fuck could it be the little detective brat?

 **" AAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHhh"**

The lights were put back on he was still wearing his night vision goggles. He was blinded and the pain was hurting. He was in too much pain his eyes were burning pain and could not focus on anything, it would take some time for his eyes to readjust.

He had decided to check on Korn everyone was stuck in the room anyway. Obviously, _KID_ was still alive and he would in disguise as one of them. They were going nowhere soon and other _members_ were taking care of everyone else.

He found Korn unconscious and he could see an FBI Agent he knew coming his name was Agent Camel and he shot him dead a bullet straight to the head, execution style he had no time to worry it was only the one agent and there would be others. He decided to leave Korn it was his own fault anyway and he would do the same thing.

Spider was still not answering and he came to the conclusion he was either dead or captured by the FBI. But how did they know exactly where Korn was. It would take a genius to find their positions as they were well hidden. Then his mind went back to the flash he saw earlier, someone was on the roof on the Tower they had seen them.

"Fuck" he said angrily.

Someone had ruined his plans so far and this was not just _KID,_ who the hell was it? He went to a new position he had in case there was another FBI agent at his position. He was now back in position and ready to shot but the windows were filled with foam, probably from a fire extinguisher he thought. He could not shoot or see anyone at the moment, this must be the other person he was up against tonight, the mystery genius.

He waited for the foam to clear he could barely see in the room but there was definitely two people in the room. There was someone pacing the room, someone small it was not too clear and the foam was now disappearing.

" What the hell?" he screamed angry and shocked slightly confused putting all the pieces together.

It was the _'KID KILLER'_ he was the one that was screwing up his plan. He must have taken care of both Spider and Korn somehow. Everyone in the room was now gone, that would mean _KID_ was gone and he had missed his chance to kill him. He would have been gone by now it was all this brats fault, no wander the called him the ' _KID KILLER'_ he had destroyed his plans, they were dead and killed.

He had to KILL this brat he began to shot him not thinking clearly his shots were off he was just shooting with pure anger and rage. He missed the first bullet barely dam, but the second bullet hit him on the shoulder grazing it. One more shot and he would be dead, the third bullet missed him as well but he fell on the floor. This boy had more lives than a cat but he really on needed one final shot.

There was someone lying on the ground it was a dead body. It was the person he shot thinking it was _KID._ The brat was beside it distracted and in shock, this was his perfect chance. killing this person had actually paid off.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK " he screamed in anger.

He knew who this person was and he was not happy he had killed her now. She was not supposed to be dead, she was supposed to be alive and would have been held hostage for money. He also liked her singing and he was not pleased at all.

He was now panicking he did not know what to do, well if he was going to do something he would kill this brat here and right now. he was still in shock and not moving. But _KID_ was now there and he his gun was reflecting making light showing his position. _KID_ had seen him and took out his Card gun, he did not have enough time to shot. He had to go on defence they were after all only cards.

He only shot the one card at him and missed?

Wait there was smoke coming from it. It was the colour purple and he was feeling tired and everything was getting blurry, then he realized it was also a sleeping bomb card. _KID_ and the Detective Brat had won this round. But he swear on his life, in the next round someone would die.

He then fell asleep fighting with all his might against it but did fall to the ground heavily he would be asleep for quite some time. And he was correct there would be someone dead next time round he battled someone, but it was not _KID_ or Conan he would be up against.


	17. 17

He was just shot at three times his shoulder was now hurting but it was just a graze. He had been shot a couple of times before and this wound was nothing to worry about. worse that would happen would be a scar and a worried Ran, that was more terrifying.

The shooting hand stopped why?

What was he sitting on and why did it feel weird?

He looked around to see what it was and he was shocked he was sitting in a pool of blood at belonged to his friend Yoko Ono. She was shot it looked five times in and stomach and one in the head. It looked like a vicious like, like it was torture. She was obviously protecting someone.

But who?

Why did she a yellow dust substance on her?

She is...was the most innocent and gentle person he knew and had not done a single thing to deserve this. She had never done anything wrong in her enter life and he was the kindest person he had known. She was patient with everyone even Kogoro, wait what would Kogoro do when he finds out she is dead? he loved far so much, she got him drinking less when she was around. She was a good influence on him.

He could feel that someone was in the room with him, watching him and they were worried about he could tell. Now he heard that someone shooting to the _Organisation member_ outside and was happy about it. But he did not care he was too tired, he was exhausted all he wanted to do was sleeping.

" Yoko" he was barely able to say.

She was not sleeping she was really dead and it was all the _Organisations_ fault he could not protect her, he was a little kid to her. She never knew the real him but he knew the real her and he never got to see her performance tonight. He never got to say goodbye. It is all getting too much for me, the pressure and the blood I am still sitting in the blood that belongs to her and I cannot move. It was all getting too real the violence and I am scared and I don't know if I can take _them_ on anymore. If everyone is going to die like this or are already dead. I just want it to be all over with, like it never happened.

"Tantei-Kun" said _KID,_ he sounded worried, so the person who was here was _KID._

 _KID_ is worried about me, he came back here to check on me and all I think about is myself and how I feel. I keep using the word 'I'. How selfish of myself and while I am feeling sorry for myself there is people outside currently dying and fighting for their lives. People like Jodie fighting for me, following my instructions. They did not fail only one person died here tonight I need to move fast and start planning things have changed, with the extra Sniper, with Ado and the other Organisation _member._

"Tantei-Kun are you alright" _KID_ said.

* * *

He sounds more worried now about me and his voice is his real voice is almost showing but I do not have time for this. Now standing up, my glasses have come on Agasa has sent me footage of what is happen. I need to watch this and it will take five minutes. But as I watched it my plans and instructions were going well. But it was a real bloodbath out there. I knew there would be a lot of blood but seeing it is a lot different than thinking about it. In the past five minutes, I had learned several more people had died and the man that shot at me had killed Agent Camel, he would not get any way with this, he would pay for what he has done.

The footage was now done and I just realized that I have blood on my legs, I cannot think of who it belongs to right now I don't want to go there again, I must put my feelings aside, below push them down as much as I can or I will need up cracking again because of my emotional state. I can handle this.

I wiped away all the blood using the foam and a cloth from my bag and just threw it away I no longer wanted it or needed it. I was just a bad reminder of today's events. I will need to start planning now and search for the correct places to put the wrist trackers to deceive Gin and Vodka, there and there would be perfect. Ok and now Jodie`s location to make sure Ran and Kogoro are fine so all can go ahead.

"Conan" said _KID,_ sounding exactly like Ran.

I looked up afraid it was Ran, what was she doing here and why? But it was only _KID_ pretending to be her and he was trying to get my attention again. Why? I saw my own reflection in the window and I looked pale and like a frightened child. I did not look like a Detective anymore and this must be freaking him out. but all of voices why did he have to use Ran, this is making me feel mad and like I want to do something about it, like kick him with a soccer ball. I could feel my blood pumping, my energy resurfacing. Holy shit I am back and ready to fight, well _KID_ did help me.

Seeing my reflection, I was truly back and _KID_ could see this as well. But _KID_ looked like he was human of all things and he needed to talk to someone, but I don't have the time he will just have to talk with his assistant. I remember meeting him earlier, they both could easily talk the old man seemed kind enough and I can tell he cares deeply for him and maybe like a son...No more like a grandson.

I any result in need to go and go now. So, I picked my stuff up and started to walk out the room to head out the Tower taking the stairs would be best for safety reasons and would be harder to detect me.

Out of nowhere and no reason _KID_ grabbed my arm, and it hurt didn't he realise this was the arm that I was shot, my shoulder was killing me. And him grabbing it did not help, he was just making the pain worse and could cause more damage to it. Fucking bastard the pain is getting worse and bleeding was going to start again. I pushed with my other hand to get his giant hand away from my arm. My arm was now officially bleeding again, I gave him a look at Haibara gives me all the time, that put shivers down my spine and makes me terrified of her and makes me forget at that moment she is child sized.

Ok I completely broke his poker face with that look I want to leave and leave now so he can register it and get his confidence back I so should not have used that face, but it worked. I am now out the room and it would be best if I find out found if Ran was alright, just send her a text to see if she is alright.

"Tantei-Kun wait, where are you going" said _KATIOU KID_ with a concerned voice and look.

* * *

'Canada' where else would I be going I am walking down a flight of stairs, there is nowhere else to go and he knows what kind of person I am. I got out my phone texted Ran that 'I' as in Conan was ok and was safe, I just need to know if she is ok. I know she is strong but it is still dangerous and she is Kogoro they two might be targets tonight they both were threats against the _Organisation_ in battle. What taking so long, ok I am over reacting it has been less than a minute.

I starred at my phone and decided to put it away, my Detective skills were making me paranoid. But the phone disappeared in a puff of smoke left behind. I already knew who this would have been, of all the childish things to do. He was making me angry now. My friends were in danger and HE had my phone. He stood at the stop of the stairs with his infamous grin starring at me, daring me to attack or say something. My angry got the best of me I have been holding my feelings in too much.

" _KID_ " I screamed in anger.

 _KID_ wanted to have a conversation well he was going to have one but not with me, well not now I needed to go.

"Ah Tantei-Kun I see you are finally talking" said _KID_ moving the phone in his hand, obviously to annoy me and distract.

" _KID_ I appreciate the concerns I really do... but I need to see if Ran is ok" I said in half truths. That not all I was going to do and he knew it.

" Tantei-Kun you are lying, you are going to dive into the frying pan like usual" said _KID._

 _"_ You are the great Detective but still a child you don't know these type of people " said _KID_ in a serious tone.

This shocked me _KID_ knew about the _Organisation_ but judging by his nature he knew not enough he didn't know about 'Kudo Shinichi' if he didn't know about that he did not know a lot guessing he knew the Sniper tonight, what was _KID`S_ game? I can only think that this is not the _original KID_ , I Shinichi have already met the real or _original KID._ So, the first one must have been murdered by the _Organisation._ Those eight years of absences everything, well almost everything made sense. He wanted to catch them as well but he had no clue what he was doing and he was in far too much danger. Time to distract him and get on with my plans.

" And how exactly do you know what kind of people they are? " I said smirking shocking _KID._

" You are great at information true, but you are no Detective" I said again _KID_ was speechless.

Going by the name that Ado gave me he was a thief so there was a good chance _KID_ knew this name to. Maybe it was the same person that killed the first _KID._

"That sniper I know him as Jackal, but he could go by another name by now since he is supposed to be dead... is it Snake" I sounding smug far too smug I did not mean to sound like that.

" How do you know that name ?" _KID_ said in anger wanting answers and quick.

He was now beside me in a white flash now. crouching down grabbing on to both my shoulders. His tight was now getting harder every second. He was clear he would not let me go anywhere till I cooperated with him and told him everything.

"Aaaaarrgghhh you are hurting shoulder " I said unable to move an inch but able to speak.

 _KID_ loosened his grip and gave me an apologetic look not realizing what he was doing but still refused to let go of me.

" I apologize as a gentleman, but Conan ('using my name he was desperate') how do you know that name?" said _KID_ in ambiguous voice and hiding his face now.

" Ado my friend and a thief now dead" I said declaring it emotionlessly.

" I see" said _KID_

The conversation was getting nowhere quick so I was going to speed it up and end it quickly.

" So, what do you know about the _Organisation?_ You know the men in black" I said looking him straight in the eye andmonocle. He was shocked and he let me go and took a step back standing up now.

" What do you know about 'Kudo Shinichi`s disappearance or death ?" said _KID_

" What do you mean?" I said in childish voice like I knew nothing, like he was my own hero, thinking about it was rather funny.

* * *

None of them would answer he others question, they were both too stubborn for that and that was going to work for just great for me. So, I decided to walk away and keep going and start helping the FBI with the _Organisation._

" Wait Tantei-Kun if you are going out there I want to help" said _KID_ leaping down the stairs graciously with his cape.

" And how are you going to help?" I said curiously.

" The help with my assistant " said _KID,_ taking out an earpiece getting ready to talk to his assistant.

He still had my phone on him and all was going well to my plan.

" Relax _KID_ I already have friends out there already helping taking _them_ down" I said to _KID._

 _KID_ was now standing at the top of the flight stairs staring at me curiously and had no idea what was going on and now was my save him from himself, taking out my wrist and aiming my stun watch at him as if I was ready to shoot him.

" Hey wait" said _KID_ surprised and panicked.

" I am sorry" I said, pressing a button on my other phone that sent a shock through the phone that _KID_ stole. Shocking him and making him go unconscious, I finally technically catch him and this is how I do it and I feel guilty as shit.

* * *

I would not look at his identity that would be evil and disrespectable and is not the way I want to find out his Identity. Realizing this I do not and never will really want to find out who he _really_ is.

I cased the Tower no one was here and no one for quite some time would be any time soon. I checked his pockets avoiding his face completely feeling guilty now I took out my phone. The battery was almost dead now, the new Taser addition to it worked and rather well. Checking _KID`S_ pulse he would be for another fifteen to twenty minutes. Well he did it to me before so he deserves it. I thought trying to convince myself and now feeling less guilty, he would be much safer if he stayed out of it.

I took the earpiece that _KID_ had currently still in the palm of his hand. It would be best to contact his assistant and get him here to help _KID._ This was going to be one awkward conversion thinking as I put it in my ear. Thinking on how to start this...

" You are _KID`S_ assistant" I said waiting for answer all I could here was breathing on the other end confirming this, he was frightened.

" Relax he is fine and I am not here to capture you or him" I said comforting him, trying to show him I could be trusted.

" Why are talking to me then?" said _KID`S ASSISTANT_ sounding worried and scared. I could hear him moving now he was getting closer to me.

" I need you to take care of him, I know you are there" I said looking and pointing at the stairs.

 _KID`S ASSISTANT_ now appeared looking at me horrified and scared of me, was he really scared of me of all people right now. He was slowly approaching still scared I would attack, he was still wearing his disguise and was still well intact. so, he had not been discovered meaning everyone was still safe. So, the FBI must have rescued them.

" It was my friends earlier that helped everyone escape the Tower" I said to him, gently and trying to comfort him showing him I was not the bad guy and he could trust me.

" You know the FBI and what is going on" said _KID`S ASSISTANT_ now checking _KID`S_ pulse.

"Yes, indeed I do " I said looking out the window away from him.

"Take him and make sure you BOTH get out here, it is far too dangerous" I said not looking at him so he could get away unseen.

" Who exactly are you" said _KID`S ASSISTANT_ stunned at my actions that I was letting them go and stopping _KID_ from getting into danger. That they were free to go and was in fact the only way to get _KID_ to go.

"Hum funny, you won`t believe how many times I am asked that " I said chuckling, I never get fed up of hearing that but it was rather annoying but they never did see me as child.

" You have up to fifteen minutes until he awakens and I would find it helpful if he did not come back" I said

" I could not help the first _KID,_ but I can save the second one's life" I said my glasses were now shimmering against the window.

" Thank You" _KID`S ASSISTANT_ said shocked and happy at the same time he was grateful.

I could hear him bowing and now leaving going down the stairs for a quick escape.

"Inside his pocket is save escape plan where you will not be caught or get in anyone`s way" I said helping him.

I heard the piece of paper unfold and smile develop on his face and now starting to go again.

" I, I mean we really appreciate your help and trust and respect you Meitantei" he said grinning and he was gone.

Right everyone that I cared about had someone to protect them now and I had to get ready now. I checked my phones and my glasses great everything was perfect, everything was going to plan well almost and Shuichi Aniki was now here. As far as I know Gin and Vodka were not here yet, but I have a hunch where they will go. I thought looking up to the roof top of the building opposite me.

Looking at my phone Ran had still not text me back yet I was getting worried, I had to choose but I had to stop the _Organisation_ first and help Jodie and everyone else. It is getting late and I had to get going I had been delayed long enough.

I ran down the stairs ready to stop _them_ running into the street horrified as I seen countless dead bodies scattered everywhere on the ground as they had been shot in the head by Snipers, there was a lot of blood everywhere, puddles of it. Dripping and puddles getting bigger everywhere.

The smell was horrific it was sickening, I counted it there was about twenty-three bodies all dead, shot in the head by a single Sniper you could tell. It would be Chianti if Korn was here she was definitely here. And that would mean Gin and Vodka would soon arrive, time to get ready.

I am more determined than ever, there was still less dead than I originally anticipated but that doesn't make me feel any better. I am glad _KID_ did not see this he would be blaming himself and he was his fault indirectly but he did not mean for it to happen.

I was now running no one was around to see me and I was ready to die take _them_ down.


	18. 18

Conan was scanning through the streets searching while he was talking to _KID`S ASSISTANT_ in hopes that anyone was alive but there was not a single person in sight, it was a ghost town, the silence was deafening. So, he would have to investigate outside and nothing would stop him from doing his job as a Detective, that's why _KID_ had to go and it would be best if he left any way. _KID_ was great but he did not know enough to be involved in anything like this.

He contacted Jodie Ran and Kogoro were safe, but Kogoro was still drunk and was now currently being sick so they had to be left in the danger zone. Ran was not being happy with him at all but it was keeping her mind off the danger and the fact that Conan was not there.

He felt guilty for deceiving her, he loved her more than anyone and that is why she could not know or she would be with him right now in the line of fire and he could not live with the guilt if she died. He can live with the guilt everyday day lying to her and deceiving her but not Ran knowing about _them_.

Jodie told him most people were now leaving or had already left. They were getting help from the police and searched the area had been closed off because of the danger was serious.

It was currently being declared as a Terrorist Attack and the enter area was closed off by the Government and Army. It would have closed off until tomorrow morning roughly he estimated but Gin and Vodka would be using this to their advantage. It was being kept a secret from everyone in Japan as a priority to be kept secret for everyone's safety.

Korn and Chianti had been captured by the FBI and were currently in their custody. They had found Chianti in one of the locations he had anticipated the Snipers and korn was still unconscious when they found him, but that is how they found Agent Camel dead. The FBI went to the location where Snake was but he was already gone and there was no trace of him ever being there, he was like a ghost.

Conan could tell Jodie was not handling Camel`s death well and he was not happy about it either. He felt guilty for not telling Camel who he really was but maybe it was for the best, the argument continued in his head.

Jodie was crying in streams of anger but this only made her stronger and more determined to fight causing her to take out other _members._ They were some remaining still to find and he had a plan to catch them.

So, the _Organisation`s_ plan now would likely to kill _KID_ and he was thinking that Snake would be part of that equation now, was just a gut instinct he had no proof but falling instincts had always worked well for him. They would also be stealing all the valuables he had to take care of that as well and there would be the kidnappings of the valuable people. But he already had a plan for that.

Conan contacted Agasa to get the list of people known to escape and the list of the FBI had of people that they helped escape and were now safe. He was now comparing them making decisions on what names he could use for decoys and what ones he could not. He was happy with the ones he could. And each person he chooses was asked and responded yes to the requested they wanted to 'catch the son of a bitches'.

The plan was using the wrist trackers using dummies and other objects that looked like them and people to pose as them. Using heat and other equipment to make them look like they were alive and in hiding.

Information would be 'leaked' catching the traders within the FBI and set a trap for the _Organisation member`s Gin and Vodka._ They would most be likely here already and they would need to use hostages to be able to make their escape and profit. It would take some time for _them_ to go for it. But they would end up getting desperate enough like a rat in a maze, they would have no choice, even if they knew of the plan or not.

Information was also 'leaked' the location of _Korn and Chianti_ of where they were being currently held. In reality, they were already being taken out as far as possible as fast as they could. So, this would be another set up in place for _them._

Everything had been set up already ahead they just had to put the finishing touches on it. Conan used his skateboard to go to both locations, his skateboard had an even more upgrade it would last longer at night and was now silent running and was much faster than before. Agasa had also made it bullet proof because let's face it was destroyed a lot with being fired at by villains.

He was feeling very tired now, it had been a long day, heck a long month of nothing but violence and villains he needed a break. A vacation even hoping that tonight could be the end of the _Organisation_ , but he knew it would not all end there tonight and it would only be the start of the ending.

Everything was set and ready all they had to do was wait. He jumped off his skateboard he was exhausted he needed to get a quicker breather. So, got a drink of coffee out of a vending machine and would sit for five minutes.

He had just help hide all the valuables to keep them safe. He had met up with Jodie and had a quick discussion of the day events. They hid of the treasures in the arcade because no one would look there, they were hidden in plain sight in a claw machine and other various places. Managing to get everything in and out was a miracle without being seen. Agasa had cut the cameras so nothing would have seen any way.

After drinking his coffee, he took another quick look around using his glasses he found nothing, thinking they might have left somehow and given up, but that would not be like _Gin_.

He was ready to get back on his skateboard when he felt an unwelcoming presence, someone was watching him. It made his stomach churn making him feel sick he could feel the pair of eyes watching his every move. He knew this feeling it was the feeling of someone evil and he knew instantly it was someone from the _Organisation._

Feeling the eerie feeling, he quickly jumped on his skateboard now ready to go in the opposite direction than originally planned. The instant he moved he was being shot at by someone. He dodged them well all bullets missed him by milliseconds. If they skateboard was not upgraded he would be dead right now. He managed to deduce where the gunman was and used this to his advantage to get away from him. He knew he could not take this person on right now in his current state so he had to lose them and he did. He had deduced that was Snake shooting at him, the bullets felt like they were filled with anger, desperation and hate.

So, they were still here he was now grinning, he was satisfied. So, someone just tried to kill him again it was nothing new. He quickly text Jodie the details, he was able to narrow down the location of where Snake could be and they would be able to catch him. Snake was getting un-edged he was doomed.

Conan heard gun fire coming from several directions it was a Sniper but to his relief it was Shuichi he had finally arrived and was catching several of _Black Organisation members._ The traps had worked but none were the three main _members_ they were after.

Jodie thought it would be best for herself and Shinichi to go after Snake so they both went in her car knowing it would be faster and would help trap him a lot easier.

But that is when they heard the shouting and arguing, the gunshots.

It was Vodka and he was with Bourbon, Vodka now seeing Jodie and was now grinning and he began his shooting at the car.

Conan escaped through the trunk as he was going in the other direction to help. That was until he was grabbed by someone and he did not get the chance to help.

He did not see who grabbed him but in a blurry flash he saw Gin and Snake together that is when everything went into darkness and he fell into a deep slumber.

Not knowing what would happen until it was too late.


	19. 19

The thing he stole that night or rather _KID_ napped. He did not plan on doing it but he saw the bullet flying at the car and he saw his one and only chance to grab the small Detective and take him away. But he knew that Conan would refuse to come with him so he quickly used an invisible gas smoke bomb knocking him out. Without anyone seeing him or taking him anyway, after all he was _Kaitou Kid_ stealth was his speciality.

Conan was lying comfortably on the couch that he was pacing from. The boy looked like he could use a lot of sleep anyway after all the way he wok this morning and the bags under his eyes he clearly needed more sleep and a lot more fun.

He was still wearing his full gear his _Kaitou Kid Suit._ He woke up in the back of a moving car with Jii driving and Katio was not happy one bit he ordered to be took back again but Jii put him to sleep again not giving a chance to do anything about the situation.

Thinking about the first time he was put the sleepy bed time by Tantei-Kun he felt embarrassed by this because it was the same way that idiot Kogoro is always getting put to sleep. He did not like the idea of comparing himself to that idiot drunk who calls himself a Detective, but he shamefully had to admit even though it was short nap it was one of the best sleeps he has ever had and no wonder Jii was able to put him to sleep again so easily.

He was shocked and confused when he first woke up, as he thought he was in the back of a police car as he was remembering the last thing he saw in the haze of waking up. But no, he was getting took away with Jii from the Heist and the disaster that was now happening, he was shocked he was not arrested.

Tantei-Kun had not taken off his monocle or hat and he had just knocked him unconscious to either save his life or get him out the way, he decided it was both. He could be rather annoying at times and tend to give people headaches. But he did not like the thought that he would be getting in the way. He was _Kaitou Kid_ he could do a lot more than anyone had thought and he did things Tantei-Kun never knew about, like taking down low life criminals but Tantei-Kun was there some of the times it happened. Now he was the one with the headache. He himself was the one giving it to himself, 'dam it' he thought Tantei-Kun defeated him and won.

* * *

He had nothing to gain from it but he kind of got his revenge by knocking Tantei-Kun out but he was now thinking that the Detective had something planned and he indeed did get in the way.

But what was Tantei-Kun doing?

FBI?

Guns?

Blood?

Violence?

Death?

Who exactly is this boy? he thought looking at the sleeping Detective.

He did not do enough research on Conan Edowaga before but he had Jii now researching every detail of the boy's life as well as the Detective Shinichi Kudo the disappearing Detective. And what relationship did the two Detectives have, all he knew that they were cousins and had a strong bond for cousins that were supposed to be distantly related cousins.

He took care of Conan`s injuries using bandages to cover up the bullet wound and clean up the other wounds that would occur he did not want him to have ant scars. But he would have a scar because of the bullet. He did the best job he could but he knew that Conan might need some medical care.

He was thinking too much he decided to sit down and sat on the opposite seat from Conan. He began to watch the sleeping boy and know wondering about the Detectives glasses he always wore and even heard he wore them him in his sleep.

* * *

Why did he wear glasses that were so large?

Why were the glass so old?

Why did he always wear them?

Did he really need glasses?

Where did he get the glasses anyway?

When did he start wearing them?

Why?

And what did he look like without the glasses?

He was really curious on the one subject how weird. But still the glasses covered half of the boy's face and made him look older and rather conniving. It rather reminded of his own monocle and hat that hid his own Identity. Was that what Tantei-Kun doing? Hiding his identity or was he hiding something. He knew for a fact the boy was definitely hiding something from almost everyone and he did not like it one bit.

He was getting closer now closer to Conan and he was now removing Conan`s glasses slowly, as he was afraid of the boy just out of reflex, when near him he tended to get flashbacks of soccer balls. Curiosity killed the cat and he was not a cat it would be Tantei-Kun that would kill him for being curious.

He was now in the middle of removing the glasses with every second that felt longer and he was looking that Conan`s face he looked more and more like an innocent little boy with every second that went by. He looked like a completely different person than he first thought he would have thought. He looked familiar somehow in some way he could not pin point it but it was eerily familiar and would haunt and annoy him till he figured it out. He now shoved the glasses into his pocket keeping them for safe keeping and blackmail or bribery really.

* * *

He was sitting back in his seat waiting for the boy to wake because it would be really soon at any moment. He had been asleep longer than he first anticipated and he really should have tested the new sleeping gas dust before he went to a Heist and not test it or any other of his gadgets again.

He then decided to quickly take a picture of Conan while he was still asleep because it would be his one and only chance without getting bruises or it being in the public media for everyone to see. He just looks too adorable and it made him want to have his own family. To be able to be a father and be able to raise that childhood into adulthood and beyond. Something his father never got to do. If there was anything he wanted in his future it would to be a father just like his own.

Tantei-Kun was now stirring in his sleep, moving uncomfortably, tossing and turning he looked physically panicked and he was sweating. He looked terrified and it was scaring Katio. Conan was having an awful dream, a nightmare by the looks of it and he looked like this morning.

Did he have nightmares this often?

What could be so bad, that would give him nightmares?

What was he dreaming about?

How often did he have nightmares?

* * *

"Tantei-Kun wake up, time to rise and shine" said Katio gently shaking him up.

"Conan Come on please wake up" pleaded Katio he was now desperate.

The gas was stronger than he first thought it would but Conan was now slowly beginning to wake up. Conan was now waking up and he jumped up in a flash of panic and confusion in floods of sweat. He looked confused like he did not know what was happening and then his eyes landed on _Kaitou Kid_ sitting opposite him.

* * *

I knew I was having a nightmare but I could not wake up from and someone was trying to wake me up calling my name but I could not wake up. I felt locked physically like I was drowning and getting deeper into the ocean that was not made of water but blood. I felt getting deeper and deeper, heavier by every second. It felt like I was drowning as I watched the bodies of my loved one's float passed me one by one making the ocean even deeper, but I was not giving up yet I thought tooth and nail fighting my way back up to the surface and the is when I woke up from yet another nightmare.

I shoot up like the bullets that were aimed at the car able to avoid them without being seen. But I was confused of where is was and why was here, it looked like a shop. I was on a couch I was in a furniture store and I could feel someone in the room beside me but I didn't want to look but I would have to.

So, I looked and was shocked to see him _Kaitou Kid_ sitting on seat now opposite of me, with an expression I have never seen on his face, his face was completely frozen still with his jaw hanging open and looked terrified of something...me?

Wait a second it was him he was the one who grabbed me, knocked me out and taken me here, judging by the style and sound I was a good way from Jodie and the action that was now happening. I don't know what is happening now and it is all because of _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Now fully awake I feel like something is missing it feels very important and I do not feel like myself without or them. I don't know what it is and it is making me feel uncomfortable. It feels like someone is staring at me and don`t know why.

What is it I am missing?

The thing I am missing feels like part of my identity and without it I feel people see me differently as _Kaitou Kid_ is looking at me differently now. Whatever it is I have a feeling that he, _Kaitou Kid_ has it.

What is it I am missing?

There was silence that filled inside the shop, both of male just staring at each other in the eye but trying to avoid the eyes at the same time. As the sun was starting the come up now it was now sun rise as night and day filled the shops darkness's. Showing what different kinds of people, they were and at the same time the same.

* * *

" Ah Tantei-Kun you are finally awake " said _Kaitou Kid_ smiling like a mother hen.

"..."

Conan said nothing.

Katio could not help but look into Conan`s eyes they looked so different without the glasses surrounding them. They looked like giant Diamonds that he would love to steal and then keep because they seemed so rarer and they seemed even rarer than that Sonoko Diamond. They seemed so Mystical and Hypnotic that you could get lost in them in an endless pool that you could just drown in.

His eye portrayed him as a completely different person as not a child, his eye made him seem older and wiser similar of how you feel about an owl. Like a you could see the intelligence in his eyes and the wisdom that came with them.

But the emotional feeling was of despair, sorrow and hope of never giving up. It made you feel like you where looking into the eyes of a young adult instead of a little boy. Looking into his eyes you can tell he has seen so many horrific and terrifying thing that would affect you gravely even one of these but it will not stop him.

You could also tell he was deeply sadden but would not show or express this anyone, as he always kept secrets another thing you could tell by looking at his eyes.

Kaito was now think Conan has seen and been through far more than he has ever been through and possibly ever would or dare to think of.

Whatever it was that affected him, he could tell it made him a better person but he always had and has a pure heart of gold no matter what. The Detective was a different person that he ever thought he was there was more to him than the arrogant and kind-hearted person he was and he was a more of a mystery than Kaito would ever be.

It was said 'That the eyes are the window to the soul' in Tantei-Kun`s case this was true and he could into his soul was light but was thrown into darkness trapped and fighting its way out with all its might. But the mystery still remained and he needed to know more, it was like a story you cannot read but you see the pictures. You will never know the full story until it is told to you but the story teller and in Tantei-Kun`s case he would never tell as he was just as good or even better at keeping secrets from everyone.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me?"

" Why am I here and why did you fucking take me?"

"Why are you here ?"

" And why did you fuck kidnap me you bastard?"

Said Conan asking several more questions rather fast and demanding answers with a glaring stare that would stop you at any moment.

" Tut Tut Now now Tantei- Kun that is no such language for children to use" said _Kaitou Kid_ wagging his finger in disapproval of such language used.

And this just annoyed Conan gritting his teeth in anger at the word 'children', weird Kaito thought so emotional at certain words used. He does not like an angry Tantei-Kun would be best to calm him down and quick as he does not want any 'hellish soccer balls' kicked at him. So best to at quick and now but he did not get the chance to act.

" Don`t change the subject, like you always do and answer the questions NOW " said Conan.

" Maybe I missed my favourite little Critic " said Kaitou _Kid_ joking.

"..." Conan`s face deadpanned.

"Ok ok just _kidding_ aside...I wanted to get you out danger, be your Knight in shining white" said _Kaitou Kid_ joking and serious at the same time.

" Well if that is the case then I will have to go I don't have any time for chit chat " said Conan bored with the conversation and getting ready to walk and looked like nothing could stop him.

Conan got up and was now walking away _Kaitou Kid_ jumped up just as quick ready to after him. It was a competition to see who would move the first as they both were standing still not moving an inch. The first one to make the move was Conan as he jumped over the couch getting ready to run and Kaitou _Kid_ followed him running.

Conan crawled under the couch without being seen and Kaito looked around the room looking for the vanished Detective that had gone into thin air. He was annoyed and now huffing as this is exactly how he makes everyone feel when he does the same. Lately he was getting Karma in empathy.

" I am impressed Tantei-Kun but I will find you ... and I have something that belongs to you" he said melodically leaving the room.

* * *

Conan stayed still frozen like a rabbit for five minutes before waiting to move as he heard the door shut and then waiting for any other sound to come but known did. He had no other choice but to leave soon anyway looking at the time on his watch he had been asleep for quite some time and everything would soon come to an end.

He tried to reach Jodie on his glasses and that is when he realised what _Kaitou Kid_ had stolen from him and he was not happy one bit. He checked his watch for the time but it was far too dark underneath the couch to see anything and it would be best to go and go now. He guessed _Kaitou Kid_ was still in the shop waiting for him and he was visualizing the room from memory. There was three or four exists he saw and was estimating which one he could go for which one would be the best option.

Likely _Kaitou Kid_ would be hiding at the windows or above in the rafters. Thinking of an escape he used his phone to use the GPS to see where he was and found the name and place of the shop. He got the phone number of the shop and quickly dialled it on his other phone.

"Hello anyone there...?" said _Kaitou Kid_ answering the phone out of curiosity and stupidity but a normal human reaction just like Shinichi had suspected he would.

"..." no one said a thing.

"Hello?" said _Kaitou Kid_ now not paying attention to his surroundings.

The phone still remained on the line and that was when Conan made his chance to move. He moved discreetly trying to not be seen by _Kaitou Kid_ as he moved in the shadows not to be seen and he was doing better than he thought until he heard the phone be hung up and the room was covered with a smoke bomb making it hard for him to see.

He covered his mouth and from memory tried to make his way to an exit in the chaos of the smoke as he was barely able to _Kaitou Kid_ wearing a gas mask searching for him in the smoke. He opened the window to make his exit as the smoke was now clearing the shop, he managed to make it outside barely but _Kaitou Kid_ was standing behind him and grabbed his arm just on time before he could escape.

" You're not going not anywhere not in the danger " said _Kaitou Kid_ barking the order dragging him back into the shop.

" Let me go" said Conan.

"Release me" said Conan in anger.

They were both too stubborn to give up and would fight until they both where out of energy or dead.

Kaito dragged Conan back into the middle of the shop holding him in a bear hug now, so he was barely able to move and he sat Conan back on the original couch he was on ready to talk to him. He then sat on the couch beside him still holding onto Conan`s arm so he could not make a ran for it.

" Look _KID_...I have to go and help so please let me go already" said Conan not begging or pleading but stating it.

" No, you are not going anywhere near those people" said _Kaitou Kid._

" You do realize you ARE _KID_ napping me" said Conan.

" And what exactly do you know about the men in black " said Conan.

This made Kaito loosen his grip on Conan as he was shocked and became silent trying to keep a grip on his poker face so Conan could not read him. He did not know what to say or what to do.

" Answer me" shouted Conan waking Kaito up from his shock.

" Tell me Tantei-Kun what do you know" said _Kaitou Kid_ reverting the question back to Conan.

" I will not tell you anything but I will tell you that I am working with the FBI against _them_ " said Conan having to give information because someone would have to.


	20. 20

Conan and Jodie were in her car now trying to arrest and catch Snake. Jodie was using anger fuming to with her rage determined more than ever for justice because of Camel`s death but she would do the honourable thing and make sure she did the right thing. Camel would not want his murderer killed he would want him arrested and brought to justice.

Using Snake when they catch him they will use him to bring down the _Organisation._ That would be one for her goals and she would be determined no one else would die, well not anyone she cared for.

She heard shooting coming from the roof opposite of her but she did not need to look she recognized that shooting sound and style it was Shuichi Akai. He had finally arrived and was now helping catch _Organisation members_ and they were all still alive and being captured by other members of the FBI.

Everything was going according to plan and she was loving it.

Shinichi were narrowing down the locations to where Snake could possibly he hiding and using the statistics so far, they have captured seven of the _Black Organisation Members._ One _member_ was already killed confirmed by Shinichi on sight at Bell Tree Tower. Shinichi had estimated there would be around ten to fifteen of _them_ all in. Out of the seven on three remained alive as the others were killed themselves by suicide and they had to stop the others from doing so. And one of _them_ was murdered by one of the current living ones.

Two of _them_ names were already known as Korn and Chianti that remained alive and one of them was responsible for the other _members_ murder and Jodie had the feeling that _they_ both gave the orders for the _others_ to kill themselves but there was little proof they had. Only way seemed logical was when Shinichi said they must have done it by Morse Code and you could tell by the grinning on their faces this was true.

They did not seem scared that they had been captured but they were indeed surprised. They were curious to know who was that was able to shoot the guns of out their hands and demanded to know while threatening for the information as they desperately wanted to know who the Sniper was because that person was much better than _them._ And the only Sniper they know was in fact better was dead and they made jokes this and annoyed everyone cursing the name of the once dead Shuichi Akai. But to Jodie and a few others that knew they just found it hilarious as they had been fooled.

The two of them and the other unnamed female _member_ were defeated but would not give up and were being kept closely guarded in case they had a plan to escape or their plan was to be captured in the first place. Their wounds were getting took care of and were now being kept in separate from each other and Korn did not like this one bit.

They were less than two minutes away from their destination when Jodie caught a glance of someone that looked familiar and she then recognized the second it was 'Bourbon'. The first one Vodka, he was staring at her with malice she panicked looking at Shinichi/Conan but he reassured her.

* * *

" They can`t see me in the car I am too small to be seen" said Conan calmly.

"Ok that's good" she said relieved.

There was shooting she could still hear from the distance but it was lessening that must mean Shuu has almost captured all the _others_ that fell for the traps. She was now happy and giving a victorious smile at Vodka and he was not happy at this one bit.

Vodka touched his ear as if he was listening to something and he was now grinning at her and took his gun out ready to fire and began shooting enthusiastically at the car. But he was not happy with his results as the bullets began to ricochet off the car and back at him.

'Thank you Agasa' she thought as he had helped update her car, it was still in the experimental stage but it was currently saving their lives as Vodka was still shooting at the car in blind rage barely making a dent in the car. But they both knew that it would not last forever just sitting in the car because if Vodka was here then Gin would be nearby and he was the major threat.

Shinichi had quickly contacted the others to inform their location and the details on it but back up would be for a while because they were taking down two other _members._ So, they would either have to deal with it on their own or hang on till back up came. Jodie was not the type to wait and neither was Shinichi.

There were more modifications to the car that would be of help anyway and she was hoping Bourbon but was really Rei Furuya a Security Police agent working undercover in the Black Organization, would try and help in her current situation. But she did not know if he would because keeping his identity was essential and he would end up being killed if discovered. And he did not have the friendliest attitude towards the FBI. The only thing she knew that he cared for was Conan and he would not know that he was in the car. But he had not fired a gun yet so this should hope and he had not moved a muscle either.

" This will end with an ambush and I am guessing Gin will be coming soon, so it is best e split up" said Conan very seriously to Jodie.

She nodded in response signalling it would be alright for him to go. Conan made his way through the boot as there was a secret compartment to getting out. He was going in the other direction away from Jodie`s eyesight but she saw a flash of white and she could no longer see Conan and she was worried about him. But would have to trust he could handle himself as she suspected someone had grabbed him and taken him somewhere.

* * *

Vodka had now stopped shooting and was now smiling again and was no backing up as if he had won and was waiting for instructions to come for someone and soon. And she saw where they would be coming from as Gin passed the car door opposite her, staring her in the eye sending shivers down her spin. How could one look scare you so much?

She was so scared and distracted that she did not see the other man in black pass by her but she guessed this would be the man called Snake. He was smiling as well but he looked disgruntled and kept eyeing Gin like he did not trust him. so, it was true as Shinichi thought they were going to kill him but for right now they were here to protect their source of information.

So now it was three against one, _Gin and Vodka_ looked like they were enjoying their odds and she could tell that _Gin_ wanted to take his time with the FBI agent who was alone in her car in the dark alley cornered like a rat.

Just she knew she just had to hold up for a while and she really wanted to try out the new gadgets on her cart and it looks like Shinichi was right she was going to lose her car tonight but she would make dam sure she would take _Gin and Vodka_ down with it.

All four of them were repairing to fire at the car with much heavier weapons, so Jodie put on her headlights blinding them in the eyes giving Jodie the chance to put her car in reverse and then she opened the window just enough so she could get her gun out and aimed and begun to fire at them.

* * *

She was able to shoot Vodka and Snake but they were wearing body amour so it would only be bruises or some damage to the lungs and kidneys. She knew they would be able to walk away or limp away either away get away from her and escape.

She then pressed the new button her car that was now shooting out fire making flame throwers out of the headlights making the four men having to move back and they were now the ones caught like rats. She was trying to avoid to hurt Rei Furuya as best as she could without anyone noticing and it was a struggle. But the fire was now beginning to slow down and giving _them_ the opportunity to move forward smiling happily.

 _Gin_ was in the back still standing still just staring at Jodie almost hypnotically sending shivers down her spine. The _others_ began to move forward again walking in different directions get ready to shoot at the car and then they began to aim and shoot. The car was now beginning to shatter and would be soon broke and bullets would be coming flying in and would be killing her any minute now so she had only one option left.

Opening her window as quick as possible trying to avoid the bullets she got shot but it was only several grazes, she through a smoke grenade at _them._ As they were blinded and choking on the smoke Jodie grabbed her back filled with her weapons and made her way through the trunk to get out. As she made her way out she pressed the button on her key chains using her finger print as to start it.

As the car began to light up and heat up Jodie made her run for it hiding behind a wall as a barrier for protection. Gin was still standing still at the wall not moving an inch or a single muscle like he knew there was going to be danger and wanted to stay away be cautious. The other three moved closer to the car as the smoke was now clearing, they were looking for Jodie to attack but could not see her at all so they were now approaching closer.

Vodka was in front holding his gun up he was moving slower than usual so the bullets had hurt him more than she anticipated but he could still move well enough. Second was Snake he was in pain but it looked like he was enjoying it whiling smiling, behind the smile she could tell he was desperate and that he wanted to make a run for it. Third was 'Bourbon' he was being more cautious than the other two.

* * *

 **THREE**

 **TWO**

 **ONE**

 **BLAST...**

The car was now exploding like a bomb throwing all four _Organisation members_ flying deliriously into different directions. Black smoke was now surrounding the area making Jodie choke on it and she could not see a thing. For now, it would be best to stay till the smoke cleared and others would be coming now because the smoke was creating a big signal saying 'here we are come and arrest us now'.

As Jodie looked at her feet she saw an unconscious Rei Furuya beside her bleeding and on fire. She quickly took off her coat to take the flames out as she looked the smoke was still surrounding the area so no one could see them now. She then grabbed him pulling him along as best as she could back behind the wall she was hiding behind to help him.

She looked for them others she saw that both Gin and Snake were gone, there was no sign that Gin was ever there. But there were signs that Snake was there, there was a giant puddle of blood that looked like it came from his leg and even left drips to show what direction he went in. As well as the smell of burnt off flesh and hair where he was originally standing. His hat was almost burnt to a crisp and now was officially gone. As the flames where still there but dying down there was no proof that there was ever a car there.

Vodka was there lying in a pool of his own blood with his sun glasses and hat now gone. You could now for the first time see his full head and face, and she was shocked but what she could see. Vodka was bald and had many scars on his head as if he was brutally beaten and struck in the head several times by the bottom of someone's gun. underneath his eyes it looked like he had no sleep as he had bags underneath them right now she never ever felt sorry for a _member of the Black Organisation_ until now.

She got a text on her phone confirming back up would be there in five minutes or less, she then texted Shuichi Akai to look out for _Gin and Snake_ as they did a vanishing trick on her but she knew that Snake would not be far as he had critical injuries and _Gin_ would be unlikely to leave _Vodka_ behind.

She was now check up on Rei Furuya he was not breathing so she quickly checked his plus. There was no pulse...No heart beat nothing...

She quickly did CPR again and again on him she did this continuously until she was out of energy and could no more.

"Come on breath dammit "

"Come on you bastard"

" Come on no one else dies tonight"

" Don`t give up that easily"

Jodie continued to shout while doing CPR nearing in rage of tears, she was giving up he was dead and she was the one to kill him. she had done something she never wanted to do she took an innocent life.

She was now in real tears of regret anger and sorrow.

" Can you please keep it down I have a headache" said Rei Furuya clutching his bleeding head.

"Next time check the pulse again before giving up please" he said now joking.

Jodie was too shocked and happy that she kissed him on the lips, surprising him as well by the comfort he kissed her back. It was a simple yet romantic kiss and they both enjoyed it. As they separated they were both red in the face, muttering to themselves and feeling the awkwardness and the now attraction, they had to each other.

* * *

 _ **Click**_

 _Vodka_ was now standing behind her with his gun barrel at the back of Jodie`s head. It was quiet all you could hear was _Vodka`s_ blood continue to drip from his shoulder. The silence and fear was deadening. Both of them were now caught out and his identity was almost certainly revealed.

" _Bourbon_ shoot the FBI Bitch" said _Vodka_ throwing a gun at Rei while still holding the gun to her head.

It was obvious what was happening to everyone, he was to prove his loyalty to the _Organisation_ by killing her or he would be the one to die tonight but under more painful circumstances and more consequences after his death. Either way Jodie would die by a gun tonight under this situation she saw no way out.

She closed her eyes knowing full and well that she would die here tonight but it would not be in vain keeping his identity would be vital to bring _them_ down and she knew it would be the same thing any other FBI agent would do as well as her father. In that moment, she knew he would be proud of her and she would leave all the rest to Shinichi and Shuichi to care of knowing they could do it, as she believed in them. She was at peace and ready to die.

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Jodie quickly opened her eyes she was not dead and was not the one been shot at. But the gun fire was coming from an unknowing direction, from a Sniper it was Shuichi aiming for _Vodka_ and he was able to make his target. _Vodka_ was shot successfully four times now and was on the ground bleeding but still alive and breathing, trying to fight his way back up the man did not know when to give up.

Rei was now holding the gun and aimed it at _Vodka_ how had hat and shock in his eyes but not fear he looked like he could kill someone but was barely able to move.

" You Traitor " said _Vodka_ spitting out blood as he said it in disgust.

"No, I was never a Traitor" said Rei now using all his strength to stand up.

Jodie by now had backed up a good few bits away he did not want to interfere in this situation by the looks of it _Vodka_ might not make it through the night any way so let him suffer till back up gets here and get all the information they can.

" Because I was never one of you" said Rei confidently smiling enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Click**

Not again was all she could think someone else now had a gun to her head but thinking who it could be and then she realized then silence and she felt the death glare behind her it was _Gin_ and she was now for sure nothing in the world could save their lives.

"Aniki...You made it" said _Vodka_ happily.

There was only one way out and that was for someone to die but who would that be.

Bourbon

Tooru Amuro

Were the names he went by the names he was most known as but his real name was

Furuya Rei...

And barely anyone knew this only a selection few knew this name and recently five new people knew this name but only four of them remained alive.

There was the elderly male FBI agent a good man and good at his job, he respected this man but only wished he could do it in his own country instead of Japan.

Second was Agent Camel the man was now dead he nothing else to think of him than that.

Third was the FBI agent Jodie would he highly respected and now owed his life to as she willing resuscitated even if it met with her death and she was willing to die to keep his identity in check he could see she was willing to do die. And THAT kiss that was great and unexpected but now he was filled with these emotions and attraction for her. He had not felt like that in a very long time and they quickly came along or they were they there all along buried in secret and he did not know. All he knew he did not want her to die tonight as she did not deserve it.

Fourth was Shuichi Akai a man he truly hated. When he heard of his death however he could not believe it as he was the one who wanted to kill him, as he blamed Shuichi Akai for the death of one of his childhood friends as well as the death of Elena Miyano two people he truly cared for. Investigating his 'death' he had found out in fact he was alive and was not happy about it, but came to agreement and he had to stop being self-centred and selfish he had learned that.

Shuichi Akai was one the best chances of defeating the _Organisation_ because of both of his intelligence and physical skills. And the fact the _Organisation_ thought he was dead, this gave them an advance advantage of surprise and had helped tonight. This man had to live after tonight.

Fifth and strongest of character was Edowaga Conan. The most intelligent person he had ever met and he was not in his league of intelligence and never would be. The child himself was a mystery and bewildering he was the true threat to the _O_ rganisationhiding in plain sight it was brilliant.

He was the one responsible for saving Shuichi Akai`s life by predicting ever step that would made by _Gin_ of all people, he could predict his moves before _Gin_ himself had thought of them. He had tricked everyone, including the FBI into thinking Shuichi Akai was dead. And the digging it took to prove he was alive and put together the plan took him quite some time and he had to have help.

And if anyone was responsible for the take down plan tonight it was most definitely him and in such shorter time than the last he is getting more and more impressive, the body count would be considered high to the public but the body count and things the _Organisation_ had on things like this was far more than this, this was nothing. And almost everyone was caught and injured all that remained was _Gin._ Tonight, the _Black Organisation_ had lost and most importantly _Gin_ had lost.

He knew that Conan Edowaga had many secrets and would keep them well hidden, but the boy was a good person and the best person and detective he ever knew, he highly respects him. And he would be the Silver bullet.

There were others that found out his name he was sure of it but he did not care about these people really in his mind only four of the people mattered and would be of help.

He knew there was no way out someone here would die tonight and he was not going to like it but it was the way.

Furuya Rei looked up into the sky and nodded to someone or something making a signal, then smiling. He attacked _Gin_ surprising him as they fought and tussled over the gun knocking it out of Jodie`s direction.

"Run Run" shouted Rei giving the order for Jodie to run and she did.

Rei was barely able to get his hands on the gun but he did using all of his strength and adrenaline that was now surfacing to him to fight _Gin_ giving Jodie the chance to escape. They fought for a while but _Gin_ was going to win and the both knew it.

* * *

 **BANG**

A bullet from a far direct were shoot a _Gin_ him in the shoulder but at the same time he got hold of the gun and was able to shoot Rei in the stomach. The backup was now coming so there was no choice he had to make a run for it as he managed to pick up a wounded _Vodka_ be knowing he had been defeated as he was retreating.

Furuya Rei now lay on the ground dying and being comforted by a crying Jodie and other people he knew were showing their respect. He kissed Jodie one more time goodbye as he knew it was too late and he could not say a word. But he died happy with a smile on his face knowing he died saving a life and that he knew the _Black Organisation_ would be took done and he had helped.

He would leave the rest to the little Detective...Edowaga Conan.

The three _Organisation members_ that remained would not be found that night but there would be a show down as the sun rose.

And one or more of them would be dead.

And it would be their own fault.

* * *

 **ANYONE ELSE THINK HE AND JODIE WOULD MAKE A GREAT COUPLE REGARDLESS?**


	21. 21

He was not happy he was walking the streets with Kaitou Kidwho would not leave him alone regardless of what he said or did. Either way he was stuck with him and he was not happy.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was no longer wearing his suit but he was wearing dark jeans, shirt and black coat. To cover his face, he was wearing sun glasses and using a black hat to cover up his face and hair. He was standing in the shadows making it harder to see him.

" So where to Tantei-Kun" said _KID_ cheerfully.

" Oh, I am just meeting up with my friends...The FBI" said Conan as if it was a casual meeting.

This left Kaito almost choking and debating whenever he should leave or not but he chooses to stay until he knew everything was over.

Shinichi had phoned Jodie and she had told him the events that had happened. That they had been able to capture several of the _Black Organisation members_ all thanks to his plan and that only _the three_ remained but two of _them_ were seriously injured and would not be able to get that far. All areas were blocked off so they had no chance of escaping meaning they were still here and were in hiding somewhere unknown. The news was fantastic but he couldn't help but feel she was leaving something out.

The sadness that she tried to hide in her voice you could hardly tell it was there but it was, the only thing that came to mind was someone else had died that night but she would not tell him. Meaning he knew this person and was close to them and Jodie was trying to stay strong for him, for herself and everyone. She has been through so much already because of the _black Organisation_ and now _they_ have done more damage to her, he did not like it one bit. _They_ had already taken so much from her already and this made him mad.

They were walking the streets and Shinichi was in deep thought thinking of where _they three_ went he was using his memory place to remember the area where the show down went. It was roughly about four hours ago judging by their injuries _they_ would have to go somewhere to help with them. The FBI was already checking Hospitals, Dentists and even the Vets and shops. So there has to be another place to could of went to but where?

" Hey Tantei-Kun what you thinking " said _KID._

" What...? " said Conan.

" You always pull that face when you are deep in thought" said _KID_ humming and showing his signature grin.

He just gave him a deadpan expression.

Wait dead... I know where else you can get medical treatment and you would never think to go there because you would be dead when you get there. _They_ were at a private funeral home there was a couple in the area and there were two closes by. He was now doing his signature smirk, the one that says 'I won and you have been defeated' He was immediately on his phone calling Jodie back.

" Wait have you thought of something? " said _KID_ now curiously kneeling down to listen to the phone call.

" Hello " said Jodie.

" Listen Jodie, _they_ are still here and are in hiding they will be at a funeral home treating themselves. They might even try and still a body and make it look like it was _one of them_ making us think _they_ are dead. I am thinking they plan to make it look like a suicide or betray one another making it look like they killed each other at the same time. So, have every check all funeral home there is two nearby so me...and the person I am with will check it out till you can get here because it is quite a distance and they will be gone soon. I am guessing by boat or plane like the last time" said Conan quickly as possible showing his confidence and urgency in his voice.

" Ok Cool Kid we will get right on it" said Jodie and hung up.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was just standing there speechless with his mouth hanging open and Conan smiled at this he had actually made the great _Kaitou Kid_ surprised and looking 100 % human. He closed the thief's mouth for him because he did not see him close it any time soon. It was just brilliant and he would remember this forever.

The sun was almost coming up and getting rid of all the darkness. This would mean he could use his skateboard again because he had used the battery up last night. Agasa had another gave him another type of skateboard a portable one that he could fit in his bag. As he was now putting the bag on the ground _KID_ couldn't help but watch.

He got his new skateboard out the bag it was folded up to look like a book and he threw it on the ground to it would grow to size and he was about the jump on it and go but he was grabbed again by _KID_ putting him back on the ground beside him.

" And you think you are going without me " said _KID_ angrily, he was worried for the boy's safety and mental health.

" I am going to one of the funeral homes and you are going to the other one" said Conan.

" I do not take orders from children I am thief not the FBI " said _KID_ smugly still holding onto Conan`s arm.

" Hey I am not. (mental face palm) ..." said Conan out of anger nearly letting his secret slip.

"I am not your average child and this is not about me, you or the FBI this is about catching _three murderous bastards_ and putting _them_ behind bars for the rest of _their_ lives. It is about everyone here today that has been killed and everyone else that has been killed. So, leave your emotions at the door for my safety and think of the others. I will not let anyone else die because you want to protect me because you are feeling guilty" said an angry Conan, he was fed up getting treated like a child by everyone and one of the few people who didn't has been for the whole night at the worst possible time.

This left Kaitou _Kid_ stunned and he had left go of Conan`s arm.

" Fine then... but " said _KID._

 _"_ You will take one of my Doves with you " said _KID_ showing no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"Huh...agreed then; Who knew _Kaitou Kid_ could just be as over protective as Ran " said Conan joking.

He knew he had hit a nerve with _Kaitou Kid_ and he did not directly mean to do it. He was feeling guilty and did not want to dishonour the thief in any way by trying to comfort him. It would just be going into territories no Thief and Detective should ever go. He already almost seen the thief as either an annoying little brother or a friend he would either find embarrassing or hilarious, he really could not make his mind up one which on it would be.

A dove flew into his bag as he was ready to go.

" I will take the one nearest to the parking lot and you take the one nearest the river " said Conan, he really just gave out the orders like it was natural.

"Ok Tantei-Kun" said _Kaitou Kid_ saluting him and he now had been _Kaitou Kid Suit_ on.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was the first to go as he vanished in puff of smoke, his was the closest to go to. And Conan`s was the furthest as he was using his skateboard to get there he would be there in no time.

He got into funeral home the door was left wide open and inside there was a mess, it was littered. Everything was knocked off the shelves and everything was vandalized. Conan checked down stairs, medication was gone and other stuff. He then checked the bodies they were all there tell had not been touched. Realizing what had happened he ran upstairs to check the cash register and the safe. There was nothing in them the place was robbed during the chaos by thieves. The _Black Organisation_ would never leave a mess they would leave it perfectly clean, they were not here.

He could feel the movement in his bag, it was the Dove and it wanted out to play. He was flying round circling Conan chirping away happily and he was amused by this he was now smiling and the Dove went on his shoulder rubbing his head against him. He was surprised the Dove actually liked him the Dove liked a Detective...weird.

His phone rang and it was a next from Jodie telling that some of the others had been used by other _members_ but there was no sign of _Gin, Vodka and Snake._ So, he was right and there was only one remaining...oh shit that is where _Kaitou Kid is_ right now. The Dove seemed to sense this as well and was frantic trying to get Conan`s attention.

Conan quickly jumped on his skateboard as he began following the Dove because it was leading him to his Master because right now _Kaitou Kid_ was in more danger than he has ever been in his whole life he was facing _three of them_ alone.

He noticed another Dove on the way and then made a stop to call Jodie for the back up and time to come up with a plan.

Kaito was pissed off he had just been ordered to do leg work by a Detective, no a child well both actually and he was not taking it well because Tantei-Kun was correct in his deduction. He had hit on the nail and he did in his own way apologise. And the time he thought all this he was over it.

He got to the area and he was the boat and a helicopter?

Which one are they going to use to escape?

Well it looks like Tantei-Kun was correct yet again, was he ever wrong?

He would not be stupid he sent one of his Doves to go meet up with the one he gave to Tantei-Kun. He would bring the back up of all things the FBI and _Kaitou Kid_ working together it was hilarious and scary to think of. If there was a chance he was getting arrested it would be tonight and of course Tantei-Kun would be there. He did see the only possibility of his arrest would be with the little Detective involved. Sigh.

He would keep his cool he had promised him that.

He then saw Snake and his anger was getting the better of him, he was covered in bandages and wounds. It looked like they would scar as had been covered in burns and he looked closer but could not help but laugh out loud as he noticed Snake`s beloved moustache was half burnt off and he looked stupid.

Snake heard the laugh and he recognized that laugh, he really hated that laugh more than anything apart from that smile and both combined just gave him a headache.

He was angry, tired and swore everywhere and he more than anything wanted his revenge against _Kaitou Kid._

This was his last and only chance to kill him or he would be the one dead.

He did not think, he just reacted he shot his gun in _Kaitou Kid`s_ direction shooting four bullets. He smiled he had hit his target.

* * *

 **BANG**

He did hit _Kaitou Kid_ and it was dead as he looked at it and not happy with what he was seeing it was a blow-up doll of _Kaitou Kid_ he had killed a blow-up doll of him and nothing more. And which is worse only two of his bullets hit the target.

He was a dead man and he knew it in an instant.

 **BANG**

He recognized the sound of the bullet and could tell which type it was and what gun it belonged to. And he could tell, no he knew who the gun belonged to it was _Gin._

He was shot by _Gin_ in the back.

As he could hear him walk away leaving him to die.

He was now dying alone just like before, he did not fear death and he did not fear what was going to happen next. He was just pissed that he did not get to kill _Kaitou Kid._

But he was more pissed that _Gin_ was the one to kill him, if he was to killed by anyone he wanted it to be _Kaitou Kid_ so he would forever be on the thief's memory forever haunting him.

He was dying and dying quick, but to his surprise he saw a flash of white and he knew who that would be the last person he would see before he would die would be _Kaitou Kid_ of all people.

' Well since I am dying might as well play a little game with the thief' he thought as he was now smiling.

That is when he heard the footsteps behind him, it was the little boy and he was not happy now.

* * *

 **I was bored and could not sleep so I wrote this so enjoy.**


	22. 22

As he approached his enemy.

The man he a hated more than anyone.

The man who murdered his father.

The man he though as the most sickening person in the world.

The man who destroyed his family and turned his life upside down.

Kaito could feel nothing but guilt as he witnessed him now dying on the ground, he was dying a painful death. He did not want this he wanted him in jail to pay for his father's death and for every single crime he committed. It was not supposed to end like this he was to find Pandora and destroy it and rub it in _Snake`s_ face. He was supposed to die in the electric chair.

"Ah _Kaitou Kid_ come to watch me die " said _Snake_ smiling.

"..."

" YOU speechless for once now I have seen everything" said _Snake_ laughing just the way _Kaitou Kid_ did as he mimicked the laugh.

" _KID_ I am dying and I all your fault, you just had to show off " said _Snake._

Kaito was not like this one bit he knew _Snake_ was playing mind games with him, even when he was dying _Snake_ was winning. He did not like this he hated violence, he hated even seeing a touch of blood and now his enemy was bleeding on the ground beside him and he could only feel guilt as he felt responsible for his death but he did not know how but he had to.

" And how am I responsible for your death? To me it looks like you were betrayed by your precious _Organisation"_ said _KID_ showing no emotion and the perfect poker face.

Snake was now laughing surprising _Kaitou Kid_ making him take a step back.

"The _Organisation_ was here tonight because of you " said _Snake_ smiling but having to take a break.

"..."

" Your disguise tonight was our target of all the disguises in the world you picked the worst one all of all" said _Snake_

"Kudo Shinichi? " said Kaito automatically

" Why would a teenage Detective be a threat " said Kaito sounding almost desperate.

" ..."

" All that remains to be captured is _Gin and Vodka "_ said Conan surprising them as he approached.

" You bastard, this all your fault" said _Snake_ now losing his cool.

" No, I am not to blame for your death _Gin_ is. He is the one that shot you correct me if I am wrong" said Conan.

" It was your last chance and the _Organisation_ thought it would be best to eliminate you " said Conan.

* * *

 _Snake_ he was not happy he was winning in his death a few moments ago taunting the thief but now he was losing to a mere child who seemed to have the upper hand. He could not help but wonder who or what this child was.

And he knew he would be the _Silver Bullet_ that _Organisation_ dreaded.

If that meant _Gin w_ ould die then he was happy to die but he had to more information to _Kaitou Kid_ about the Detective of the East he would not go unpunished, he was dying because of him and this child but he could let the boy away with it. He did not haunt his dreams for the past two years.

" Who exactly are you " said _Snake._

' Why do they always ask that?' thought Shinichi.

" Edowaga Conan Detective " said Conan, this made _KID_ slightly happier.

" Tell me everything I need to know about the _Organisation"_ said Conan.

" Why should I?" said _Snake._

" Because they killed you... and you obviously hate _Gin_ do it for revenge" said Conan.

"..."

Everyone was silent as they could see _Snake_ was thinking about doing it and then a massive grin cam on his face he did not like what _Snake_ was about to suggest.

" I will ...If you let me finish telling the tale of Kudo Shinichi boy? Somehow you know all about it ... correct me if I am wrong Detective" said _Snake_ who now had the upper hand.

Conan could not help but look at _KID_ but try and not look him in the eye, as he could feel the pit in his stomach, the Detective had gone pale white at the mention of his own name but they did not truly know his fate but he did know of his first death well he thought of it as he had died. His heart beat did stop?

"..." Conan could not think of a thing to say he just stared _Snake_ in the eye showing his rage at the thought of it all and he would not show this man not one bit of fear as he had seen worse, he was up against someone more soulless than him but right now this man was merciless.

" Tantei-Kun it is ok I want to hear it" said _Kaitou Kid._

"But..." said Conan

 _KID_ gave him a serious look like he needed to know or it would kill him not knowing but he knew the information and guilt coming was far worse. But he knew _KID_ he would not stop until he got the information. This would be the cruellest he guessed but right now the safest and he could not tell _KID_ the whole truth, he just couldn't.

" Kudo Shinichi is dead" said _Snake_ evilly.

" What!" said a shocked and saddened _KID._

" In fact, it was the _same person_ who killed me but his death was much worse by the time _they_ were finished with him there was no body " said _Snake_.

 _Kaitou Kid_ just looked confused by this.

" You are confused the reason there is no body is because he was force fed a poison for being a noisy bastard. The pain he would have gone through is nothing compared to my wounds. It would be like his body burning slowly from the inside and feeling every nerve, every muscle and every cell dying one by one. It would only take a short time but would feel like hours to him. Thus, leaving no body" said _Snake_ smiling.

" You are an animal" said _Kaitou Kid_ nearly in tears.

" But what makes it better is when you where on television we thought he could have survived and we had to eliminate him at all costs. So, every life that has been lost tonight, every person killed and tortured. Everyone that has lost a loved one tonight is because of you picked the wrong disguise...So well done _KID_ you really do like to break the rules especially your own" said _Snake_ happily.

* * *

"ENOUGH that is enough your done" screamed Conan.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was not moving he was taking the information in and Shinichi could tell he was not handling it well. His poker face was broken and he looked defeated. He had lost and _Snake_ was the victor even though he would soon be dead.

" You are not to blame no one forced _them_ to kill" said Conan trying to comfort _KID._

But he did not have the time right now he was guessing _Snake_ had no more than two minutes left and he would have to use this time quickly.

" Tell me who is Rum?" said Conan demanding the information.

" How do you know that name only a select few know that " said a shocked _Snake._

"ANSWER ME" said Conan.

" You know who _Gin and Vodka_ are...so I am guessing you know who _Vermouth_ is?" said Snake.

Conan just nodded he hated the sound of _their names._

" Well Detective _Rum_ is related to _Vermouth_ in fact I am one of the few that knew this but _Rum_ is her older brother and they are very much the same. but he is far more ruthless than her and smarter. He is missing an eye but has been replaced with one that looks real and he uses it as a gadget to help hunt down his prey and is also where he keeps all the information he has on the _Organisation_ and I am the only one he told" said Snake

" Tell about the _Boss_ " said Conan sounding interested.

" The _Boss_ is someone you will have heard of and you will be surprised because ..." said Snake.

Conan felt for _Snake`s_ pulse... there was no pulse he was dead.

They both sat in silence saying nothing and doing nothing it the sun was now up the night was over and the _Heist_ was now done.

What broke the silence was the sound of a Helicopter rising as they were still hidden they looked to see who it was. It was _Gin_ sitting in the pilot seat getting ready to leave as they now could hear they FBI and police approaching he was going to make his escape but Shinichi was not going to let this happen.

* * *

He got up ready to attack but was stopped by _KID_ holding him in a bear hug trying to stop him from doing anything stupid. Trying to stop him from being killed he did not want him to die of all people.

" Let me go" said Conan trying to escape

"Sorry Conan but you have done enough for tonight" said _KID._

Kaito knew he would not stop so he had only one option he had no sleeping gas left. So, he had to taser Conan and he did. He hated that he had to do it the boy was far too stubborn and would get himself killed, he did not want another person to die because of himself. He knew _Snake`s_ words were meant to hurt him and haunt him, and he had succeeded in this but he would not give up now. He had new enemies and he would help bring _them_ all down.

But he did not know if he could do it as _Kaitou Kid_ anymore it was just too horrible to give about and hearing what had happened to Kudo Shinichi that he was dead and no one knew of his death. It seemed too horrible to think about.

But what surprised him again like always Tantei-Kun and everything he knew and everything he has done. The Detective was keeping secrets and he was going to find out everything he knew.

As he watched the _Organisation member_ named _Gin_ get away he then vowed he would be _Kaitou Kid_ but right now he would have a different target and a different strategy. The man that killed his father was now dead but the people responsible for it still had to pay. It would take some time but he would not stop until he could wash all the blood that was on his hands.

 _They_ would pay for what _they_ did last night.

NO ONE GETS HURT ON A HEIST

And gets away with it.

Looking at the unconscious Detective he was unsure what their relationship would be now he knew that he still cared for him as a brother and respected him as an equal. And his opinion had only gotten better that night and he was not feeling over protective.

But he knew that Conan would not feel the same and now might see him as an enemy and will be furious at him when he awakens and will be for some time. But he will make sure that he is forgiven because that is just the type of person Conan Edowaga was.

Kaito had handed Conan over to the FBI agent known as Jodie and left in silence on his glider ready to begin.

But as he got home the emotional wave had hit him of everything that had happened and all the mistakes he had made. He was feeling guilty and did not know how to feel or what to do.

All he knew is there was a new threat coming but it was not for him.


	23. 23

The plan he had set in motion had failed miserably and this was the worst day of his life. He was ashamed by his defeat and he would have his revenge on everyone involved. Every last one of them, he would not stop until they are punished, until he rips their lives apart and they wish for death to come in which he will be happy to bring.

 _Gin_ was alone with his thoughts he had successfully made it out with a single injury, apart from the smell of smoke and blood on his clothing and the dust. The blood did not belong to him it belonged to _Snake_ from _The Supernatural Science Division_ who he shot in cold blood and left to die. It was now confirmed he was dead.

He hated the man had little respect for him the only respect he had for him was _Snake_ was never afraid to death. He laughed at death and never should a sign of fear even when he was dying for the first time he nearly died and for the final time. The only good thing he could say he died in pain.

Soon the world would find out that Jackal the assassin had led a terrorist attack in Japan and he would be blamed for everything, that he was taken down by the American FBI who have been secretly operating in Japan. soon everyone would thank the FBI see the faces of everyone that help. They would all know what the _Organisation_ wanted them to know.

A week had passed and he was more angered than ever the FBI had discovered every single kill that night and every skill detail of the plan down to the letter. They discovered EVERYTHING but his and _Vodka`s_ location.

His brother the only person he even cared of was right now on a ventilator he was just holding onto life, he was very luck and the _Organisation_ was not pleased with them one bit. His brother`s life was now hanging on by a thread, soon he could end up like _Snake`s_ fate but he was safe...for now.

He was shocked and angered someone had figured out his plan of action and even possibly before it was started. There must be a new intelligent driving force behind it, no one just appears and disappears to be that smart.

And they had tricked _members_ in being captured following his plan to the detail and were defeated because of it. _They_ were not able to get what they came for no hostages were taken they were tricked into thinking they were in one place but was just an ambush. Information was 'leaked' about the location of Chianti and Korn but it was just another trap to capture _them_ and _members_ inside. All the valuables were hidden and hidden well he was still not sure where exactly but they were all returned in no time.

There was also the new Sniper that appeared that was just as better, was good as their own and all three of their Snipers were now silenced. Chianti and Korn were captured soon their throats were slit just like the other _member_ that was stupid enough to be caught in the first place by those idiots that called themselves the FBI.

The one thing that came out of it is he had caught the mole, the traitor that was _Bourbon_. He could tell he was never a real _member_ he was too nice and the idiot sacrificed his life for a woman he did not know. _They_ were now comprised and looking for enemies within the _Organisation_ more had been found and more had be silenced.

He hated the fact that the whole mission was a waste of time Kudo Shinichi was not in fact there and he must be really dead. But lately he had been hearing that name a lot from other _members_ he just could not remember which ones it was hard to put a face to.

But _they_ did end up making a profit out it and had made money so there was that. He had finally gotten a good killing and did not get a scratch on him. He wanted another night like that and soon.

Whoever the two new players where he was excited and a waiting he had not got to kill Shuichi Akai so the two new threats would be his target.


End file.
